When You Say You Love Me
by FaithfulWarrior
Summary: His touch spurred her on, and before Elsa knew it, their lips met, and the whole world seemed to stop—along with her heart. Her mind went blank, but the one thought that lingered was that she might not ever see this man again. So Elsa poured all of her love into that small kiss.
1. Prologue

**!PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES IN BOLD! It will help the story make more sense. ;-)**

 **This is my first fic, please review and tell me what you think! Also, I'm not afraid of constructive criticism!**

 **This story is the ultimate mashup of MANY different movies...it shouldn't be that confusing, but if you're not a Star Wars/Frozen/Rise of the Guardians fan...you might want to leave because there will be many references to those movies. Rated T for some later content.**

 **Speaking of Star Wars! I wrote this before The Force Awakens, so sadly (even though I love them) Rey and Finn and Poe will not make an appearance. Sorry! :(**

 **Last thing...the chapters might be a little short sometimes because when I wrote this, I just used divisions, not chapters. But I will try to update regularly to make up for it! FYI: GWEN IS A MADE UP CHARACTER**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but my imagination.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue  
**

"Fives, you and Echo please report immediately," said a female voice with a strong British accent.

"Right away!" he replied.

Gwen turned off her comlink and sighed. "I hope they hurry."

She looked out the window, toward the street that led to the portal. Then, a passageway in the ceiling opened, and two armored men jumped down. They were elite soldiers, dressed in blue and white armor from head to toe.

"Fives and Echo reporting."

"Good," Gwen responded. "Now, we have guests. You haven't met them before, but they are good friends of mine. They are the Queen and Princess of Arendelle."

"Arendelle," repeated Fives.

"You men, are to be their escort. Bring them safely here, and once you've given them their rooms and they are comfortable, tell them I invite them to have dinner with me tonight," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" they said simultaneously.

"Good," Gwen responded. The soldiers then saluted and head outside. She shook her head. "Always so formal."

"Elsa, when-are-they-coming?!" pleaded Anna.

"Relax Anna, they'll be here," her sister responded calmly.

Queen Elsa's hair was platinum blonde, and in a braded bun. And she wore a blue dress with black around the neck and sleeves. It was the same dress she had worn to her coronation, except a shorter cape.

"Hmmpf! They're sure taking their ti-"

"Look, there they are! Told you!" interrupted Elsa.

Both troopers got off their speeders and walked over.

"Welcome, Your Majesties," said Fives with a bow.

Echo also bowed and said, "Allow us to escort you to our home."

Elsa nodded professionally and they proceeded to the speeders. Anna got on with Echo, and Elsa rode with Fives.

"Hold on!" called Fives. And they started off.

They soon arrived at Gwen's home. Fives and Echo parked their speeders, and everyone dismounted.

"Unfortunately," said Fives. "I have business to attend to." Elsa and Anna nodded their heads in reply. "Echo will show you to your rooms." Echo did a two fingered salute in response. "Your Majesties," Fives said with a bow. He then jet-packed to the roof where some other soldiers had been waiting.

"This way, Your Majesties," said Echo. He walked over to a hidden button and pressed it.

The button made a square slit in the wall turn around and a small computer could then be seen. Echo pressed some buttons, hit enter, and a secret staircase came out of the wall. It curled up to nearly the top of the roof. A door opened at the top, and Echo started walking up. Elsa and Anna carefully followed.

They made it to the top of the stairs and walked through the door: literally inside of the roof. There was a small lobby and then lots of numbered rooms. Sort of like a hotel, but much smaller. Echo walked over to a little dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out two little cards and handed them to Elsa and Anna.

"Here are your room numbers," he said. "If you need anything, please let us know." He turned to walk away. "Oh! I almost forgot, Ms. Gwen wanted me to tell you that you could talk business tonight at dinner."

Elsa smiled. "Tell her we'll be there."

"I will." With that, Echo went back down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **First chapter's always a little boring...please keep reading because I promise it will get good! And from now on there should definitely be some romance in almost every chapter. ;-) REVIEW! (If one of you awesome artists wants to send me a photo for the cover I would love it and recognize you in author's notes). :-)**


	2. Meeting

**Got a longer one for you this time and two in one day! What?**

 **And if you can't tell by the chapter name...this is the first meeting of Jack and Elsa! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Meeting  
**

"This is so exiting! I'd better go get ready for dinner!" Anna exclaimed, excited.

Elsa smiled. "Alright, I should get ready too. I'm just going to look around a bit first. I think I heard someone say that there's a small library in here."

"M'cay bye!" Anna skipped off to her room.

Elsa looked around for a door that didn't have names and numbers on it, that would probably be the library. She walked down the hall and passed her room. The soldiers had already put her name on the door with letter magnets. Elsa began walking again. She looked away from the door too late and…

"Oof!" Elsa walked right into a…wow, very handsome man.

They both just stood there for a moment. Then the boy shook himself out of it and said, "I'm so sorry! A-are you ok?"

"Uhh, um, y-yes I'm-I'm fine…are you ok?" Elsa responded.

"Yeah I-I'm alright thanks. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Frost."

Elsa finally snapped out of la-la land. "Wait, _The_ Jack Frost?" she asked with a hint of skepticism.

Jack pursed his lips and looked up. "Hmmm, nope. Last time I checked it was just Jack Frost, but I could be wrong."

Elsa smiled. "It's a p-pleasure to meet you Mr. Frost."

*awkward silence*

"What's your name?" he asked.

Elsa mentally smacked herself. _It's basic edict to introduce yourself after someone else does. Come on Elsa!_

"Oh, right. Uh, I'm Elsa Winters," she responded, however slightly perturbed at her lack of articulacy.

"Wait _Queen_ Elsa Winters? Ruler over Arendelle?" Before Elsa could respond, Jack started to apologize...again. "I'm so sorry I-I ran into you! Please forgive me I-"

"No, no it's–it's fine, really!" Elsa interrupted, shaking her head for emphasis.

"No it's not! I–what can I do to make it up to you?" Jack asked, obviously not letting the subject go easily.

"I was the one that ran into you, remember?" Elsa responded.

"Well, right…" he admitted. "But I wasn't looking either, Your Majesty."

 _Great! We got the fun names now,_ Elsa thought. "Trust me, it's alright. Will you let it go?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "I guess. Well, I hope to see you again soon," he said, nervously putting a hand on the back of his neck and slightly blushing.

"I-I hope so too," she responded.

Jack then squinted his eyes in curiosity and leaned his head toward her. Elsa began blushing madly and was having slight trouble breathing.

 _I-Is he going to kiss me?_

Jack instead walked around her and pulled something off her back.

"Leaf," he said matter-of-factly; then smirked. "Well, I'd better head off to dinner."

Elsa just remembered. _Shoot! How did I forget about dinner? I can't be late, well, I'm sure Gwen wouldn't care, but still!_

"I-I better go too. Goodbye!" Elsa managed a smile—although she was still blushing like crazy. And, not thinking, she backed up into her closed door. "Oop, I should probably open it, huh?" She quickly opened the door, went in, and closed it behind her.

And Jack simply walked away, still thinking about the beautiful Queen.

Leaning on the other side of the door, Elsa was breathing deeply. She shook her head again. "What is wrong with me?" she said aloud. "Ugh, get ahold of yourself, Elsa! Just—just get ready for dinner!"

* * *

Elsa burst into the dining room, she hadn't meant to run in so quickly, but she wasn't really paying attention. All she could think about was Jack! She had never felt like this...ever! She had practically locked herself up at the age of eight, and stayed that way until she was twenty-one! Elsa didn't know what to do; but this blushing was driving her crazy!

Anyway, back to the present. The flustered Queen ran in and everyone was already at the table. Even Anna! And she was hardly ever on time! When Elsa began to apologize, Gwen told her not to worry about it and that she was just happy to see her.

Elsa smiled, "It is good to see you again Gwen!" she said. She gave Gwen a hug, (for they had bee friends for some time now).

"Anna!" cried Gwen's little sister Eva as she ran into the room. She hugged Anna then went over to Elsa.

Eva and Anna finished quickly so they could run off and…do stuff, while Gwen and Elsa talked, or tried to, for Elsa seemed quite distracted.

There was another dining area that was visible from where she and Gwen sat. And many different people were there! There was Ronin, head of the security. Sitting next to him was a woman with dark skin, dark hair, and a beautiful green dress. Elsa didn't recognize her. There were Fives and Echo, talking with the other solders about some weird thing from the looks of it. Then there was a man with a light brown beard and short hair. He wore a tan tunic, with scuffed armor on his shoulders down to his arms, and from his knees, down to his feet. He seemed very cheerful and interested in what a young man and woman were saying.

Elsa then realized that she had been really late; everyone seemed to either be done eating, or they had already left. Then she saw someone walking over to a table with a plate of food in their hands. When the figure came into the light, she saw that it was Jack. He set his plate on a table and sat down next to Ronin. The two began talking merrily while eating their meal of steak and mashed potatoes. And the young queen couldn't help but look over at the handsome man to take in his appearance. For she was much too embarrassed to have noticed his attire at their previous encounter. He had on a blue sweatshirt, with little ice particles on it. He also wore brown pants and he was barefoot. And he almost always had that walking stick with him.

"So, since Arendelle's…unexpected winter, you're requesting supplies until you can get your farms back in order?"

Elsa heard Gwen talking so she looked back over at her, trying not to be rude. "Uh, y– yes, that is correct. I also request, if you would be kind enough, to lend us some live fish also. The ice that was created killed off most of them. So we need to place more in the fjord to get the population back up."

"That will not be a problem," Gwen responded.

Elsa's eyes then drifted back over to Jack. She watched him talking with his friends, smiling and laughing, and couldn't help but think how cute his smirk was! And before she knew it, he was aiming it at her! She blushed and looked away.

"I will give you as many supplies as you need to get Arende– Elsa? Hellooo?" Elsa had begun to sneakily look back and him, when she vaguely heard her name being called. "Elsa? Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"What? Oh! I–I'm so sorry, I was getting distracted," Elsa responded, embarrassed for not the first time that day.

"I can see that. Would you prefer to do this another time?" Gwen inquired, concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine," Elsa assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," Gwen began again. "So anyway, I will give you as many supplies as…"

* * *

Well, since Gwen had agreed to give supplies to Arendelle, Elsa and Anna had to stay in her beautiful British mansion longer than they thought. Well, I say "had to" but when Gwen asked if they wanted to stay longer, Elsa had agreed immediately. She wanted to spend more time with Jack. And that she did. Even though she would blush or stutter, or both whenever she was around him, at least he did the same…sometimes. That made her feel that she wasn't going _completely_ crazy. They would talk at meals mostly, but Elsa enjoyed it. They just talked about there likes, and dislikes, and told each other a little about their past. But Elsa left out the part about her powers. She didn't really know how he would take it.

 _Will he be happy that there's someone out there with the same powers as him if he even has them?_ She was still skeptical about whether he was actually Jack Frost with the supposed powers. _Or will he be angry or jealous that he's not the only one anymore? He'll probably think I'm a freak, just like everyone else,_ she thought sadly.

* * *

 **There it is! Please review and I will update soon!**


	3. Speeder Bike

**To my second reviewer: "Guest" your request has been answered! Sorry it took so long, I'll try to upload everyday but here's a big one to make up for it. ㈴2**

 **Also, just to point something out, I have 89 views on this story and only 2 reviews.㈴8**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Speeder Bike  
**

About four days had past, and Jack and Elsa were becoming friends. Currently, we find the young queen in her room. She took off her cape and undid her bun; it was now a beautiful braid.

"Ahhh, that's better!" She put it on the side of her shoulder. "Now, I think I'll take a walk around the property."

When she got outside… "Queen Elsa! Your Majesty!" She turned around to find Jack Frost himself running toward her.

"Your Majesty, well, uh, I was wondering, if you're not busy…which I'm sure you are, so I don't know why I'm even asking, so I'm gonna—I'm gonna go." He spun around, and started to walk away.

"Mr. Frost, wait!" Elsa called after him. "I'm actually not busy right now. Go ahead, what is it?"

"Oh, well, I just thought that um…maybe we could uh—" he stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Jack, you can ask me, it's okay." _He's so cute the way he stutters around me,_ she thought.

"Alright, um, I was wondering if you'd like to learn how to drive a speeder with me? Speeders are uh, used a lot around here and I've been practicing so I thought y-you should um, know how-how to use one too. In case you have to drive one by yourself some time."

Elsa was enjoying herself immensely just listening to him trip over his words.

"So, what do you think?" he asked hopefully.

"Mr. Frost, I would love for you to teach me how to drive a speeder," she answered.

"YES!" he exclaimed, jumping a little. "Uh, I mean, thank you for the honor, milady," He corrected with a bow.

"Any time," Elsa responded with a smile.

Jack and Elsa walked through the large doors that led to the underground hanger. There were many different ships and speeders everywhere. Elsa had never seen so many. Arendelle did not have speeders or spaceships, and Elsa had just recently learned about them.

She followed Jack over to a shiny silver speeder. It was the coolest one Elsa had ever seen!

Jack gestured to it. "I'll sit behind you and show you what to do," he said.

"Um, shouldn't we ride a…not so nice one?" Elsa asked nervously. "What if I break it or something?"

"Oh don't worry, this one's mine," Jack responded.

"It's yours? Well, I-I definitely don't want to break _your_ speeder!" she exclaimed.

"Trust me, you won't break it. If anyone broke it, it would probably be me." he answered with his signature smirk.

Elsa sighed, "Alright."

She got on, and then Jack did the same. He leaned forward and reached his hand out in front of her to point to a button. This caused there faces to be _very_ close, almost touching.

"This button here starts it," he instructed.

But instead of looking at the controlles, Elsa was looking at Jack. She couldn't help herself! She had never felt this way before! It was like she was drawn to him!

She started to have trouble breathing, and all noises were becoming drowned out. She could hardly hear Jack speaking! The only thing she could hear well, was her heart beating _extremely_ fast!

"And this one…" He glanced at her while pointing to the button. Then he realized that she was looking at him. So he looked back at her.

Their eyes locked.

There was no sound, even their breathing was quiet. Elsa didn't even know if she was breathing at all! Their faces were _so_ close to touching. Should she embrace this feeling? Or have anything to do with it at all?! She didn't know what was coming over her!

Slowly, Elsa turned away; she was confused and a little intimidated by these new feelings. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she tried to change the subject.

"Uhh, what does this button do?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, caught a little off guard by the sudden change in mood. "Well that button starts– wait, I just told you that!"

"Oh, uh, I knew that, I was just, making sure you were paying attention," she said playfully.

He smiled at her. And she smiled back.

"So, how about we try this thing out?" Elsa said.

She pressed the power button, grabbed the two control sticks, and pushed them forward! They took off up the ramp of the hanger, and out into the fresh evening air! Jack had gotten launched backward, and almost fell off! But he managed to grab onto her shoulders. Elsa stiffened at his touch at first, but then realized she actually liked it!

Her mind then wandered to his identity. She really didn't believe that he was the real Jack Frost, but she also doubted that he would lie to her _._

 _I guess I'll just have to wait, and see how things unfold,_ she thought.

Elsa caught on quick, and Jack was very impressed! He gave her tips, and showed her little tricks that he had learned when he drove it.

The Queen steered the speeder onto a large field and turned up the speed even more by pushing the two control sticks forward again. But even the large field was not big enough for the high speed, and Elsa thought she should turn it down a bit. But when she pulled back on the sticks, it didn't decrease the speed at all!

"What the-?" Instead of checking with Jack, Elsa saw another lever that looked like it would decrease the speed… so she pulled it. And before Jack could warn her, the speeder lurched upward! For this was a Swoop Bike, and by pulling that lever, the bike rose about twenty feet in the air! From the sudden change in gravity, Jack lost his grip on Elsa's shoulder! He fell down on his back, and started sliding off the bike!

"Ahhhhh!"

"Jack!" In a desperate attempt to save him, Elsa reached out and just barely grabbed his wrist! And he held hers tightly in return.

"Y-Your Highness, I'm-I'm losing grip!" he struggled out.

Elsa didn't know what to do! She was breathing heavily, and she didn't know how much longer _she_ could hold on! Frost started to form on the fingertips of her left hand.

"Get it together! Think!" she whispered to herself. If she pulled, his hand might slip. But if she didn't, he would fall anyway.

 _I'm going to have to risk it,_ she thought.

So with all her strength, she pulled! And Jack was surprised at Elsa's strength! She had pulled so hard that it had hoisted him all the way up and onto her! Then _she_ started to fall! But he reacted quickly, grabbed her arms and pulled her up. And for the second time their eyes met.

"Thanks," he said. "You're a lot stronger than I thought!"

Elsa laughed lightly, then they just looked at each other for a moment. Jack noticed the very light freckles on her nose. Her beautiful braided platinum blonde hair on her shoulder. And her beautiful blue eyes. He reached out, and gently touched her braid.

"If I may say so, Your Highness, your hair looks very beautiful in a braid." Then, since he didn't know much about women and didn't want to offend her, he added, "Not that it wasn't beautiful not in a braid, but uh, it's just that, it looks especially, um, ugh!" Jack turned his head, "Why is it so hard to talk to you?!" he mumbled, flustered.

Elsa was blushing madly and so was he. "I-um, th-thank you!"

Jack smiled, relieved that she didn't hate him. Then a shadow fell over them. Jack looked away from Elsa, and his eyes widened!

"Tree!" he yelled. Elsa and Jack tried to turn the speeder away. "It's too late!" Jack rapped his arms around Elsa and jumped off!

Jack and Elsa heard the speeder hit the tree then the ground just before they…landed? Elsa looked around and realized they had landed completely safe!

"What happened? How are we safe?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, um…lucky landing I guess," he responded.

Elsa had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth, but she decided to let it slide for now. "Huh! Guess so. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah." Then she remembered the speeder. "Oh, I told you I'd break it! I knew this wasn't a good idea!"

"Are you kidding? That was probably the best speeder ride I've ever been on!"

"Really?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"Yeah…except the few times I thought we were gonna die."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah…it might be better to leave that out next time."

 **BABOOM!**

They both yelped at the explosion.

Elsa hissed through clenched teeth. "Well, so much for salvaging that," she mumbled.

"Oh don't worry, that was just the engine," Jack replied matter-of-factly. "I'm just glad your okay."

"Me? You're the one who fell off the speeder!"

"Well, yeah…but, you almost fell off!"

"Well, yeah. I guess we both cut it a little too close."

They both smiled at each other. Then both of them realized that they were still practically hugging after the fall. They quickly released each other and looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Well, I uh, unfortunately have to go and um, ask my sister some stuff so uh…yeah," Elsa stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh, yes you-you go ahead. I'll uh, see you later then?" he asked, hopeful.

"I hope so."

Elsa waved goodbye, and went to find Anna. She had to get to the bottom of this. And she had a feeling that Anna would know what to do. But she couldn't help smiling and looking back at Jack. He looked away quickly, but Elsa's stomach fluttered like it had never done before because she knew that he had been watching her walk away.

* * *

 **Awwww! They're so cute!**

 **Again, so sorry this took a bit, but I'm really happy with how it turned out!**


	4. Sisters

**Hi again! Here's another since I took so long on chapter three! This is one of my favorites by the way. Just some cute sister stuff and Elsa struggling with all these feelings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Sisters  
**

Elsa made it back to the hall upstairs, and hoped that Anna would be in her room. Walking up to her sister's door, she knocked.

"Anna, are you in there?" The door opened.

"Well, well, well. Look who's knocking at my door! Are you here to see if I want to build a snowman with you?" asked Anna playfully.

Elsa laughed. "No, unfortunately not. I'm here to ask you a couple questions."

"Oh, come on in!" Elsa walked in and Anna closed the door behind them. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I think there's something wrong with me," Elsa said, right to the point.

Anna laughed! "Well I could've told you that!" she quipped.

Elsa gave her the "seriously?" look.

"Sorry," she said with a smile. "Continue."

"Look," Elsa went on. "I don't know if I'm coming down with something or what. But it's driving me crazy!"

"Alright, well are you going to tell me the symptoms or what?"

"Well, first I get this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. Then my face gets really warm which is _extremely_ weird and _never_ happens! And sometimes, I have trouble breathing, and my heart starts racing! And oh, I also have trouble speaking. It's like I know what I'm going to say—sort of— but I can't seem to get it out without stuttering!"

This surprised Anna _very_ much! Not so much the long, fast-paced rant Elsa just had…well, yeah that too. But the stuttering?! Normally Elsa was the prim and proper Queen around people other than her friends! Anna was beginning to put the pieces together. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it because Elsa interrupted…also weird.

"Oh, and I've started to narrow it down! It only happens whenever I'm around Jack Frost! Coincidence? I think not!"

Anna finally new exactly what was wrong! And she laughed at how Elsa thought it was some sickness.

"So, maybe I'm allergic to his cologne or something. If he even wares col– why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry!" she said through laughter. "Elsa you're so funny! This is completely normal, you're not sick!"

"Anna this is not normal!" Elsa said, flabbergasted.

"You like him! The same things happened to me with Kristoff!"

"What? No! I'm _mildly_ fond of him, that's all! He's just a…friend."

"Uhu, sure. Whatever you say, Elsa." Anna said, drawing out the last part dramatically, obviously not believing her.

Elsa scoffed.

"Elsa trust me! And please don't go to the doctor, you're not sick."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, I won't. Thanks Anna."

"Your welcome! Goodnight, sis!"

"Goodnight, Anna."

Elsa left Anna's room and went to hers. She changed into her night, clothes and flopped onto the bed. Yet, she couldn't help smiling and thinking that Anna might just be right. But of course she'd never admit it!

Soon she fell fast asleep…with dreams of the boy with the snow-white hair and charming blue eyes.

* * *

It was about six o'clock in the morning, and the sun had started to rise…

"Elsa? Elsa!" said Anna as loud as she could whisper.

Nothing.

"Elsa!" This time it was more of a half whisper, half yell.

That woke her up. She sat up quickly, being startled out of sleep. Anna had been right over Elsa face, so when Elsa sat up, she hit Anna's head with her own! Anna grabbed her head and jumped back in surprise!

"Ow!" And she jumped so far back, that she fell right off the bed, and landed on the floor with a thud! Elsa shook her head in recovery from the head-butt.

"Anna! Are you okay?" She looked over the side of the bed to see if Anna was alright. Only to find her laughing! Elsa thought about it, and the whole thing was funny! So Elsa ended up laughing too.

After they finished, Elsa helped Anna back onto the bed. "Did you need something, Anna?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," her sister responded, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I didn't mean to sit up so fast. But you _were_ being loud _right_ in my face!"

"Sorry, but well, the sky's awake so I'm awake!" Elsa smiled at Anna's choice of words. She thought that Anna was going to ask next if she wanted to build a snowman, but… "So you have to tell me about you and Jack!"

"Wait, what?" To say that Elsa was surprised would be an understatement.

"Yeah! How much have you seen him? Is he handsome? What color are his eyes? Does he like sandwiches? What's his-"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted. "You seriously woke me up for this? I told you, I don't even like him!"

"And I told _you_ : uhu, sure; whatever you say Elsa!" Anna responded.

"I am not talking about this," Elsa said bluntly. "Go back to sleep."

"But I can't! I'm already awake!"

Elsa sighed. "Fine. You can stay in here, but _I'm_ going back to sleep."

With a wave of her hand, snow spread out on one half of the floor. Elsa slid her foot off the bed and stomped on the other half, and ice spread around. Then, she threw her magic into the air, and it exploded like a firework of snowflakes. But no snowflakes, ice, or snow touched Elsa's cozy bed.

"There, build yourself a snowman," she said with a tired smile.

"Yay!"

Elsa was glad that Anna was happy, so she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Wait, you're not gonna to build it with me?"

"No," she responded, almost asleep.

"Awww man!"

Elsa knew she shouldn't, but she opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"It's no fun all alone!" As Anna said it, her bottom lip stuck out, and she looked up into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa groaned. "Why do I let you do this to me?"

So Anna prevailed, and they built their snowman. And afterwards, they both ended up falling asleep in the snow.

* * *

Anna woke up first with a loud shiver. Which awoke Elsa."Brrrr! Never slept on ice before." Elsa just sat up and stretched. Completely content. "I still can't understand how you're never cold!" exclaimed Anna.

As Elsa finished stretching she made this high-pitched squeak! They both looked at each other in surprise! Then they started giggling. Anna never knew that such a sound could come out of her sister!

"Was that me?" asked a surprised Elsa.

"I guess stretching can make you make funny sounds!" Anna responded.

"Guess so. And, to answer your question, though my body—especially my hands—are… well, always cold, I never _feel_ cold. When it's cold around me, my body… I guess just accepts that it's cold. I don't feel the 'Brrrr it's freezing' cold that you talk about. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you for explaining. I always wondered about that."

"Well, now you know." Elsa sighed. "I should probably get ready for breakfast."

"Yeah, me too." Anna replied.

* * *

 **Keep me posted on what you guys think! Requests, coments, critisism, anything is welcome! Like I said in the last chapter, I've got a lot of views, so if you like this story, write something as simple as "more" like one reviewer did. Had me laughin!**

 **Also, I put together a hodgepodge image for the cover, but I'm still hoping one of you amazing artists could hook me up?! :-)**


	5. Archery

**I am so sorry for the inconvenience that this chapter caused. I assure you all that when this was originally posted, it was the correct material. But for some reason the site replaced this chapter with the first one. So, with that said, everything that follows was in the original chapter that was posted. Thank you all!**

 **Here's another! Review and tell me what you think! I need some feedback here guys!**

 **To answer your question, "heartfulyumi" Jack will get more and more of his confidence back. You'll see why he's more reserved in this chapter. Also, Elsa is a queen, so he has to be a little careful about what he says since she hasn't even given him permission to call her by her first name yet. Thank you for your question and compliment! :-) Keep reading and letting me know what you think! I love it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Archery  
**

It was a beautiful autumn morning! There were birds chirping, the sun was shining, and the cool wind was blowing. Most of the windows were open, so Elsa could feel the nice breeze on her face when she walked out of her room.

She had put on a beautiful dark green dress. It came down to just above her ankles, and had three quarters length sleeves. She also had on lighter green leggings to match, ones that came down a little longer than the dress; and green flats for shoes. It was quite maneuverable, not big and poufy, just nice and simple, yet beautiful. It was actually a bit similar to her ice dress.

Anna, on the other hand, wore a long-sleeved purple dress, with gold patterns. And purple flats with gold around the top.

Soon they both went downstairs to eat breakfast. Elsa had toast with jam, and Anna had a bagel with cream cheese.

While they ate, Anna initiated conversation…completely normal. "So Elsa, I've been so…busy with Eva and all these new people lately that I've forgotten to ask you. How long do you think we'll be staying here? Did you and Gwen reach a good agreement?" she asked.

"Indeed we did," Elsa responded. "She is giving Arendelle a very generous amount of supplies. So I'm not exactly sure how long we'll be here."

"But, probably longer than we first thought though, right?"

"Mm-hm," she said, chewing her last bite.

"Yay!" Anna clapped in her usual excited way. "That means I'll get to meet more people!"

"It sure does!" Elsa shook her head and chuckled at typical, outgoing Anna.

"And I'm sure _you're_ looking forward to spending some more time with you-know-who!" Anna hinted, gently elbowing Elsa in the arm with a smirk on her face.

By this time, they had finished eating and walked outside.

"Um, if you mean Gwen, than yes. I am looking forward to getting to know her more," Elsa responded, slightly confused.

"Uhg! No, I mean Jack!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa blinked. "Wha– Jack? Anna we already went over this."

"We did not! All you said was you didn't even like him, which is _not_ true because I _know_ you like him!"

Elsa huffed. "No I don't! Well, okay maybe a little bit, but I hardly know him anyway so…"

"Well now's your chance!" Anna pointed her finger.

"What?" Elsa looked where Anna was pointing, and sure enough, up on a hill in the front yard stood Jack Frost! He was apparently trying to hit a target with a crossbow…and wasn't having much luck.

"I think he's trying to hit that target with the arrow," said Anna with her brow furrowed and her nose scrunched.

"Well obviously!" Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

"He's uh, _slowly_ getting better. Oop, maybe not."

"Well, he needs to adjust his form, that would help a little. But he's gonna have to practice _a lot_ if he wants to get even _remotely_ close to the target. Of course, it would help if someone showed him how to insert the arrow."

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed with a squeak. "Well, go on!" She gave Elsa a little push toward the hill.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, confused.

"You just said you were going to show him how to load it."

"No, no! I said it would help if _someone_ showed him how to load it."

"Yeah! That means you!"

"No it doesn't."

"Oh please oh please oh pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, dramatically throwing her arms in the air. "You could get to know each other better!"

"No Anna, I-I don't want to." Elsa wasn't lying. She really was a great speaker, she was the Queen for Pete's sake! But for some reason, when she talked to Jack, her throat went dry and her tongue tied itself in knots. She was _not_ in any way going up to that hill to embarrass herself…especially when Anna was watching!

"Hmmpf!" Anna crossed her arms and thought. Then she stuck her bottom lip out.

"Nope, not gonna work!"

She stuck it back in and thought again.

"Pretty please with…snowflakes on top?" she asked, smiling as cute as she possibly could.

Elsa sighed. "You're not going to stop pestering me until I go up there are you?"

"Nope!"

She sighed again. "Fine."

"Yes!" Anna yelled, jumping up and down.

So, Elsa made her way up the hill, much to _Anna's_ excitement! She huffed sharply and mumbled something about 'snowflakes on top'.

* * *

"Why do I let her do this to me? I'm such a softy! I should just say 'No Anna, I'm not doing it and that's final!' and that'd be that! But no. She has to do that stupid puppy face, and then…and then I give in!" She said with a sigh.

By that time, Elsa had just made it to the top of the hill. She looked back at Anna, who just had this goofy smile on her face and gave Elsa a thumbs up. Elsa rolled her eyes and looked back at the top of the hill.

 _No turning back now,_ she thought.

Elsa didn't fancy herself an expert, but she _was_ pretty good with a bow and arrow.

She took a deep breath, and let it out. "Here we go."

The young queen still couldn't figure out why she was so nervous every time she talked to him, but for some reason she was.

His staff was on the ground next to him, and Elsa saw he also had a standard bow. She wondered why he was trying the crossbow instead of that.

Jack was so focused on loading the arrow, that he didn't notice Elsa standing next to him. The arrow finely clicked into place, and then he looked up and saw her!

He jumped, "Q-Queen Elsa!" and clumsily dropped the crossbow on his foot which, from the impact, triggered the shooting mechanism! The arrow would have hit _Elsa's_ foot, but was stopped in its tracks by a small icicle protruding from the ground. Elsa had yelped in surprise and the icicle shot up in her defense. And to her relief, Jack didn't notice it.

"I am _so_ sorry Your Majesty! Please forgive me! A-are you hurt?" He knelt down and began inspecting her foot for injury.

"Oh, no, no I-I'm fine. Thank you," she responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it-it didn't hit me."

"Oh good!" _Great job Jack! You're trying to impress her! Not shoot her in the foot!_ he thought.

She gently grabbed his arm and stood him up. And gave him a smile to say that she forgave him. Then he caught sight of the icicle.

"What the—an icicle?" he stated, perplexed.

Elsa's heart jumped into her throat! _He can't know! Not yet!_

"I know it's almost winter, but wow! Very odd!" Jack said, very confused.

"I uh…I guess winter must be itching to get started, huh?" Elsa managed to say, albeit very nervously.

"Hmm, guess so," he answered with a shrug. "I'm sure glad it did! I would've felt _horrible_ if that had hit you!"

Elsa smiled and blushed for some unknown reason. And, unfortunately for her, anyone could tell when she blushed because of her pale skin.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she began. "Me and crossbow incidents go way back!" Before she could take it back, the words were out. She did _not_ want to have to explain what happened in Arendelle, because it would have to include her ice magic.

Jack frowned, worried. "Really? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Uh, I'll tell you later," she answered, hoping he wouldn't push it.

"Well, okay." He could tell it was something she didn't want to tell him at the moment, so he let it go.

Elsa let out a shaky breath, she had gotten out of telling him, for now.

Jack sighed, with a day-dreamy side smile. He just stood there, entranced by her beauty. And Elsa smiled, though a bit embarrassed, and looked down.

Then he snapped out of it. "Oh! Uh, d-did you uh, require my uh-assistance Y-Your Majesty?" He winced at how clumsy he was around her. He was never like this! Normally he was cocky and carefree! He clumsily saluted and stood at attention.

"At ease." Elsa said with a small chuckle. "And no, not exactly. I was wondering if you wanted me to show you how to shoot it?" she asked, gesturing to the crossbow.

"Oh, please do! I'd like to see you shoot it first though," he said with a smirk. But then quickly recovered, realizing his place. "If that's okay."

"Alright," Elsa responded, indifferent. She was quite confident in her bow skills.

Jack handed her the crossbow, and she loaded the arrow without a problem. He was a little impressed, but not too much. He didn't believe she knew how to shoot it…her being the Queen and all. No, he thought she was just doing it to try and impress him.

Well, Elsa was determined to prove him wrong! She held the crossbow up to her right eye, closed her left, exhaled, and pulled the trigger! The arrow hit _dead_ center!

Jack's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. "Wow! Please teach me how to do that!"

Elsa chuckled. "Well, it takes a lot of practice, but, I can show you a way to hold it that might make things easier."

"Please do," he said, excited.

"Here. Let's start with the standard bow and arrow instead," Elsa suggested.

Elsa set the crossbow down gently, and handed him the bow and quiver full of arrows. He took one arrow out and Elsa helped him put it in the right place.

In order to adjust his position, Elsa had to…well, put her arms around him. She put her right hand on his, and did the same with her left. She lifted his elbow a touch, and moved his left hand forward.

"Now, look right down the arrow." She looked up to see if Jack was listening, but, he wasn't. He was looking at her. Elsa smiled at him, and said playfully, "You can't hit the target if you're not looking at it, silly!"

"What? Oh! Right, I knew that!" He quickly looked down the middle of the bow.

"Now, close your left eye, if you want to." Jack closed it. He wanted to do everything she told him. "Your other left," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Right. Sorry." _You're an idiot, Frost!_ he mentally chastened.

"Okay, take a deep breath." she instructed. He did it. "And as you let it out, fire."

 **THOOOW!** Jack shot, and the arrow hit almost center! It was in the red, but not a bull's-eye like Elsa's.

"Yes! I-I hit it!" he yelled, pumping his fist.

"Great job!" Elsa laughed.

"It was so much different than my weapon! Thank you!"

Elsa was about to ask what his weapon was but Jack turned around and hugged her! Elsa's eyes went wide, and her body stiffened. Then, Jack realized what he just did, and let go quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean…" But Elsa was still frozen in that position: body stiff and eyes wide. She didn't know what to do!

"N-no, it's-it's alright." She shook her head. "B-but I should—I-I have to go—I better go."

With that, Elsa turned around and walked back down the hill. Still very surprised at what happened!

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why the heck did you do that?!_ Jack scolded himself silently. But he still couldn't help watching her walk down the hill.

* * *

Elsa walked away with the same bewildered face. She had, now that she thought about it, never really been hugged by a man before. Other than her father, well, for a time anyway. After the…accident, he had stopped hugging her. He had never done hardly anything that showed her he loved her anymore. And after a while, all he seemed to care about was getting her powers under control. Elsa sighed sadly at the thought, but pushed it away and continued down the hill. And Kristoff, well, he didn't count. He was just like a brother to her.

Elsa walked over to her sister, expecting a big Anna reaction, but instead, she seemed stunned too! She had a half excited, half 'what just happened' look on her face.

"Wha-hut was that?!" Anna asked, extremely surprised.

"I…have no idea!" Elsa responded; just as surprised, if not more.

Anna put her right hand on her chest, tilted her head, and spoke in a dramatic imitation of Elsa. "I doubt he even likes me!" Back to Anna: "Yeah right!"

"Oh stop it, your being dramatic." Elsa said, blushing nevertheless.

"Gu-bye!" With that, Anna ran off in the portal's direction.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Elsa called.

"Back to Arendelle!" Anna yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew that for whatever reason Anna was leaving, it would probably end up getting Elsa in trouble, or embarrassed…or both! Yeah…definitely both.

"Fine," she yelled back. "But, please bring Blizzard when you come back?"

"Sure!" And Anna was gone.

* * *

 **There it is! Next chapter holds some action! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Deathwatch

**Here's another to make up for yesterday. Got some new characters joining the story! Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not any movies in this story...wish I did, but don't.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Deathwatch  
**

After Anna was out of view, Elsa just stood there and listened to the bird's beautiful songs. But after about a minute of it, she began to walk back toward the house. She had a feeling that Jack was most likely watching her…again.

Elsa only got about half way when she began to hear a noise.

 **CSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

It got louder and louder and it seemed to be coming from all directions!

Elsa, not having a clue what it was, looked around trying to pinpoint the source. Then she looked up and saw about a score, maybe even thirty men flying towards her! All were armored from head to toe, and all had jetpacks. Fives and Echo had told her about jetpacks, and she had seen them flying with there own numerous times.

The men surrounded her.

Some on the roof, some on the ground, some still suspended in the air, but all had their blasters aimed right at her! One landed only a few paces in front of her. Only, he had different markings on his helmet, and a cape that hung loosely on his right shoulder. Elsa assumed he was their leader.

"Ah, Queen Elsa Winters, ruler of Arendelle I presume?" he asked mockingly. Elsa wore a frown, but said nothing. "Oh, are we a bit shy today? Maybe because I know your name, but you don't know mine. Allow me to introduce myself."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed that Jack had also seen the men, and was sneaking over to help her. And that was the _last_ thing Elsa wanted! She could easily take all these guys with her powers, but she didn't want Jack to see them!

 _Another fine predicament you've gotten yourself into Elsa!_ she thought.

The leader removed his helmet to reveal a clean shaven, young, blonde haired man. "I am Nate Vizsla son of Pre Vizsla. I am the leader of Deathwatch! And I know a few people who would pay a pretty penny for you." Vizsla reached out and grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger. But she took his wrist and shoved it away. "Ah, feisty one are we? Good! That's just how I like 'um!" He snapped his finger at two guards. "Take her."

The men advanced towards her, one had handcuffs.

 _I have no choice_. Elsa prepared to use her powers when…

 **THOOOH!**

An arrow shot forward and hit Vizsla square in the chest and he yelped in pain. Now, because of his armor, it didn't go deep enough to kill him…but it still hurt! He dropped to the ground, and two of his men ran over to him. One attended to his wound while the other watched his back.

Jack had shot the arrow because it was the only weapon he was currently holding. After that, he soon used up the rest of his arrows, for there weren't too many in the quiver to begin with. So he reached down for his staff and realized he had left it on the hill! Jack had no weapon!

The Mandalorian warriors, by that time, had begun shooting at Jack with their blasters! He dodged bolts left and right and kicked some people when he could. Meanwhile, Elsa was doing some fighting of her own! She would freeze the inside of the enemies' armor—so Jack couldn't see it—and they would start screaming and wiggling about like fish on land. That gave Jack time to kick them, or trip them, or mostly choke them with the bow. It was actually quite humorous. That is, until a bolt struck Jack in the shoulder!

"Jack!" cried Elsa. The force of the blast knocked him unconscious, and he fell to the ground. Elsa threw her arms out and cold, powerful wind like a hurricane erupted from her hands. It knocked every warrior down, even the ones in the air! Then she ran over to Jack and put her head on his chest.

 _Good, he's still alive,_ she thought.

Elsa grabbed his comlink out of his sweatshirt pocket. She held down a button that looked like the one everybody pressed to turn it on.

"Help! We have a Deathwatch ambush! And there's a man dow-"

The Deathwatch had recovered and one had blasted the comlink right out of Elsa's hand! That one, was Vizsla. He stood up, slightly wincing from his wound.

"Forward men! My client wants her alive!" he yelled.

Elsa was not about to let these men take her! She used her magic and quickly created a sword made of _very_ strong ice! So strong, that almost nothing could shatter it. In response, every warrior drew a Mandalorian-styled gladius from a scabbard in a spot behind their jetpack. One advanced toward her, and swung at her. Elsa easily parried him and launched him into the air with a gust of her icy wind. It caught him off guard and he didn't react quick enough for his jetpack to save him. He just fumbled with the controls before hitting the ground with a thud! Two more ran over and attacked! Elsa ducked the first man's swing, and blocked the other's. Then picked them both up with her powers and threw them into two other men. Now this all had happened very quickly, and Vizsla had had enough of it! He nodded to one of his men and the Mandalorian drew his blaster. Elsa was still battling and didn't notice him. The man walked over and kneed the recently awakened Jack in the head!

Jack grabbed his head and scooted back, only to find that he was up against the hill. He was trapped. His head ached, and he desperately fought to stay awake.

Elsa saw him get hit and was about to drill his attacker when the man pointed his gun right at Jack's chest.

"Enough!" cried Vizsla. Jack looked up at Elsa with fear in his eyes and she looked at him with fear in her own. Then she looked at the ground with clenched teeth.

"Now, if you don't surrender _right_ now, I will not hesitate to have him kill your friend!" Elsa scowled at Vizsla, then looked down. Both her hand were balled into fists so tight that she could feel her nails making marks on her palms.

"No! Don't do it!" Jack yelled through his pain. He tried to push the man away and get up, but got a hard knee to the stomach. He fell back to the ground in the fetal position.

"I will not let you be killed!" She then held both her hands out to be cuffed.

Vizsla chuckled wickedly. "That's a good girl." He redirected his gaze toward one of his guards. "Cuff her. Bring the good ones." The man walked over with the same handcuffs that Hans had put on her!

Elsa scowled. "Where did you get those?"

"Oh, you'd like to know wouldn't you? But life is full of disappointments…for some people!"

The guard was just about to put them on her when a sharp whistling sound was heard. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from, but the sky appeared clear.

However, the noise kept getting louder and louder, which meant that whatever was making the noise was getting closer and closer! Then, all of a sudden, four blue and yellow…sharp things shot onto the ground right in front of the mando's feet, stopping him in his tracks. Elsa assumed it to be a kind of warning shot.

"What the-" before the man could finish, a huge blue and yellow reptile—which Elsa thought looked like a dragon—swooped down, picked him up with its talons, and threw him at another armored felon. And at the same time, a black dragon swooped in and shot a ball of blue electricity from its mouth! It hit a large pocket of Mandalorians and sent them flying! Only a few got back up.

While the black dragon was fighting more warriors, who were swinging their swords wildly and shooting at it, to Elsa's surprise, the blue one flew over to Jack! It knocked the first guard out easily with one swipe from its powerful tail. All while grabbing the other guard with its mouth, and throwing it into the chaos! It then picked up the groaning Jack Frost _very_ gently!

Elsa though, still not sure if she was just going out of the frying pan, and into the fire, yelled, "Hey! Put him dowwwwn!" Before Elsa had finished, the black dragon picked her up! "Put _me_ down!"

Elsa was in the air. She had flown once before, but not like this…dangling above the ground! She looked up at the blue dragon flying directly above her, and to her surprise, a young woman peeked over the side of the dragon!

"Don't worry; we're on your side," she said. Elsa looked worriedly at Jack in the sharp talons of the woman's dragon. "And…don't worry; Stormfly won't drop him."

Elsa thought back to the battle, and remembered seeing riders on the dragons, but everything was happening so quickly apparently her brain hadn't processed it fully.

Well, right after they had taken off, the clones with Ronin leading them, came from all over and started attacking the Deathwatch!

"NO!" Vizsla cried. "Argggg! Fall back men! There's too many of them!"

Then all of the men picked up their dead, and their wounded, and took off on their jetpacks!

"I will get you Elsa! Make no mistake!" yelled Vizsla, shaking his fist. Then he put on his helmet, and flew away!

* * *

The dragons landed in the back yard of Gwen's home, and both Elsa and Jack were set gently down. Elsa immediately ran over him.

"Jack!" She knelt down next to him and put the side of her head on his chest. She let out a big breath. "He's still okay, he's okay," she said to herself.

Elsa made sure Jack was alright and in a safe place, then she walked over to her rescuers. The one who rode the blue dragon was a female with long blonde hair that was put in some sort of a braid. She wore a red shirt, a furry skirt with small spikes on it, blue leggings, and a fur coat with matching fur wrist warmers and boots.

The one that rode the black dragon was a male, a little taller that the female. He had shaggy brown hair, and wore a leather…battle suit or something. And it had a lot of small gadgets and things either connected to the suit, or clipped on. Elsa also noticed he wore a prosthetic on his left foot.

"Thank you for saving us," she said with a small smile.

"That's our job. We'd be happy to do it again anytime," the male said kindly.

It was at that time that Deathwatch was completely out of sight, and something funny happened. Both dragons had been watching the battle very closely, but after Deathwatch flew away, they turned toward the others. The blue one wagged its tail and its pupils got bigger, which made it look a lot cuter. And the black one walked over to its master and looked at him.

"Say hi, Toothless." At that, the dragon, apparently called Toothless, looked at Elsa and did his best imitation of a smile! Now she saw the reason for his name. The dragon had no teeth! Elsa couldn't help laughing, it was adorable! Then Toothless turned toward his master, and licked him with his big tongue!

"Ugh! Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Then Toothless made a deep, throaty noise that sounded just like a laugh!

Elsa was amazed at how cute these things could be! When you think dragon, you think 'big, scary, fire-breathing reptile', but these things weren't scary at all…when they weren't in battle-mode at least.

Well, while the boy and his dragon started a wrestling mach on the grass, the girl introduced herself.

"Let me help you take care of your friend over there," she said, then they walked over to him. "I'm Astrid by the way."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Elsa," Elsa said with a smile. But she was eager to help Jack, and was done with small talk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Elsa!" Astrid laughed and looked over at the show. "And that, is my boyfriend Hiccup," she added with a chuckle.

They watched as Hiccup tried to knock Toothless over, but the dragon wouldn't budge. Toothless then stood up to his full height, and started walking around the yard with Hiccup holding on for dear life. Then, an annoyed squawk was heard behind them. Elsa and Astrid turned around and saw her dragon looking at them with her 'brow' furrowed.

"Right, I'm sorry girl." Astrid then looked back at Elsa. "And this is Stormfly."

"There. Happy?" Astrid said to the dragon. Stormfly smiled and nodded in approval, then ran over to save Hiccup from Toothless' playful smacks.

Then they both heard a small moan. Elsa whipped her head around at the sound of Jack stirring, and ran over to him. He coughed, then winced and grabbed his left rib cage with his right hand. Elsa knelt down beside him and put her hand gently behind his head and onto her lap.

"Jack? Jack you're gonna be okay!" He winced from his pain and opened his eyes. Then attempted a smile, but it didn't last long. Elsa sighed in relief that he was a little bit okay. "You gave me quite the scare, Mr. Frost!"

"I could—couldn't help it, Your Highness. You're quite amusing to watch when you're so serious." Elsa frowned, though happy that he was more himself.

"Well, it wasn't very amusing to watch you get beat up," she answered, not finding this funny in the least.

Jack shrugged. "I coulda taken them anytime!"

"Sure you could've!" Elsa responded, placating him.

Astrid simply observed; with a slight smirk playing at her cheek from their behavior. It was quite entertaining.

He tried to sit up, but winced and lay back on Elsa's lap. "Ugh…what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, I was about to surrender when these two showed up," she said gesturing to Hiccup and Astrid. "If it weren't for them, we'd be in the hands of Deathwatch right now."

Jack looked up. "Astrid! It was you and Hiccup? Thank you! I bet you and your dragons knocked the wind big-time out of those jerks!"

"We sure did!" said Hiccup, who just walked over. He looked at the sundial on his wrist. "We do have to get back to Berk though, let's help you get in."

"Oh you guys go ahead! It's not that bad; I think me and Elsa can handle it," Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"Oh yeah." Jack responded, though Elsa wasn't convinced.

"Aright then, we'll see you two later!" Astrid and Hiccup waved, mounted their dragons, and flew away!

* * *

 **Hiccup and Astrid?! And the son of Pre Vizsla?! Say what? Am I crazy? Am I…crazy? Let me know in a review.**


	7. Wounded

**Here's the follow-up to the battle! Hope you enjoyed some HTTYD in last chapter! Let me know if there's anyone else you want to make an appearance!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Wounded  
**

Anna burst into Kristoff's house! And Kristoff, who was about to eat a Sven-slobber-carrot, jumped out of his skin and dropped it! He put a hand to his chest and breathed heavily.

"Anna, don't do that!"

She ran over to him, and grabbed his shoulders with both hands. "Kristoff!" she exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"Elsa is in love!" she yelled while shaking him.

Kristoff's jaw dropped. "Elsa?!" he said, hardly believing what he just heard. "With who?"

"Jack Frost."

"Who?"

"Come on, I'll show you!" Anna started to drag him out the door, then stopped and turned towards him.

"Wait, didn't you want to tell me something today? I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

Kristoff put his hand in his pocket and was about to pull something out, when he changed his mind and put it back.

"Uhh, yeah. B-but it can wait 'till later," he said somewhat nervously.

"Okay." And with that, they were on their way!

* * *

Elsa had tried to remain as calm as possible while her new friends Astrid and Hiccup were present, but now she couldn't hold it any longer! She turned to Jack and exclaimed, "Jack, are you okay?" Only to find that he had done the same thing to her the same time she had! She smiled weakly and said, "I'm fine, but, I-I didn't… I thought—I thought they killed you!" She looked down with tears in her eyes.

"I was scared too. I thought that they were gonna take you away, and I was never gonna see you again." he said tearing up also. "But-but they didn't." He recovered, trying to stay strong for her. "We're both here; it's going to be alright. The solders'll find those guys."

Jack and Elsa looked at each other, and smiled. Then Elsa surprised them both, by hugging him! Jack returned the embrace, although it hurt him quite a lot.

They were soon interrupted however, for Elsa felt a hand placed on her shoulder. "Elsa, Jack, is everything—woe! Jack, what happened to you?"

Elsa immediately recognized the voice as Anna's. "It was Deathwatch," she responded. "They hurt Jack, and I almost surrendered. Thankfully Hiccup and Astrid saved us."

"Deathwatch? Hiccup and Astrid? What?" Anna questioned, trying to get more information.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." After Elsa finished, Jack coughed again, winced, and grabbed his side.

"I-I think my rib's broken." Jack began to feel horrible. He assumed that his adrenaline was helping a little before…but now the pain was returning full force.

Elsa looked at him, concerned. "Let's get you inside."

"Kristoff's getting him, Sven, and Olaf a room. So I'm sure he can help us find Jack's room," said Anna.

So, Elsa and Anna carefully put their shoulders under Jack's arms. Then they helped him remotely stand, and they started walking toward the house.

"My-my room is on the lower levels." Jack barely rasped out.

Elsa looked at him. "I don't know how to get there. Can you tell us?"

"I-I think so," he said, though barely audible, then passed out again.

"Yeah, I think we're on our own, Elsa," Anna stated.

Just then, Kristoff came out of the house and ran over to them. "I got a room Anna!—Oh, what happened?"

"This is Jack, the one I was telling you about." She could see Elsa scowling out of the corner of her eye, but ignored her. "He's hurt, as you can see. Do you know how to get to the lower levels?"

"Yeah," he responded. "that's where my room is! I've got a map right here!"

So with Kristoff leading the way, the team brought the wounded Jack to the lower levels. And they found out that Jack's room was right across from Kristoff's! They quickly brought Jack into his room, and laid him on his bed.

"Elsa, you keep an eye on Jack," Anna instructed. "me and Kristoff will go find Rapunzel. Hopefully she hasn't left yet."

"Got it!" Elsa responded.

And with that, Anna and Kristoff ran out the door! Elsa looked around. His living space was very neat; there was a small desk in the corner, with a chair pulled up to it, also a _very_ small kitchen area, and a small table with two chairs. She noticed a door leading to his bathroom in the corner, and then two small, skinny display shelves on the wall above Jack's bed. They were at the same level, and about three feet apart. There was also a groove in the middle of both, and Elsa assumed that they were most likely for Jack's staff. He had the thing everywhere he went.

Elsa pulled the chair from the desk up to his bed and sat down. A single tear streamed down her cheek as she lovingly placed her hand on Jack's head and ran her hand through his hair over and over. She loved his hair. It was always messy, but she liked it that way.

As she looked at him, for some reason, she had a longing to kiss him. And Elsa didn't know why…but she did!

Slowly bending down, she kissed his cheek.

"Please be okay," she whispered.

Even among his pain stricken face, a small smile spread across Jack's lips after she kissed him.

Elsa smiled also, and then looked at his laser-burnt shoulder. She took hold of the cloth around his wound, and ripped it more. Now the wound was fully exposed, and Elsa winced and how bad it was. She walked into Jack's bathroom and looked around for a washcloth. Finally finding one under the sink, she got it wet with cold water. Then, walking back over to Jack, she put the cool cloth on his wounded shoulder.

Elsa laughed quietly to herself. _If anyone told me after the Great Thaw, that in a couple of months I'd be falling in love—yes, I admit it—well, I'd think they had gone mad! And now look at me!_

Just then the door burst open and three people ran into the room! Elsa looked up from the bed. "Rapunzel! I'm so glad you're here!" she said, relieved.

"Anna and Kristoff told me what happened. Where is he hurt?" Rapunzel was no-nonsense, Elsa liked that.

"He got hit by a laser here," Elsa said, pointing to the wound. "And the one that attacked him was wearing metal knee pads, and he hit Jack in his stomach and his head. Both times the jerk used his knee."

"How hard?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hard enough." Elsa stood up and gestured for Rapunzel to sit down next to Jack. Rapunzel sat, and began examining him. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Rapunzel got her magic hair chopped off' right? Well, since Rapunzel couldn't magically heal someone anymore, she had decided to become a doctor. And she was a good one at that!

"Hmmm. This is gonna be tricky." Rapunzel looked over at Anna and Kristoff. "Kristoff, you know where my room is, right?" He nodded. "Good. You go there and grab my medical bag, please." Kristoff nodded again and started out the door. "Oh! See if Eugene's there too, I'll probably need his help."

"Got it!" he called back.

"Anna, I need you to go get me three big bags of ice, and towels." Rapunzel said.

"Why doesn't Elsa just…" Elsa shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to use her powers. Though they were small, she still had fears, and preferred not to use her powers unless she absolutely had to. Especially with a predicament such as this; she couldn't risk hurting Jack more. "Oh, never mind. I'm on it!" Anna replied. Then she ran out the door.

"What about me? What can I do?" Elsa asked, anxious to help, as long as it wasn't with her powers.

"I need you to find me something sharp so we can get his shirt off without hurting him."

Elsa searched the room, and in Jack's desk drawer she found a small letter opener in the shape of a sword…as sharp as one too.

"Here, will this work?" Elsa brought it to her.

Rapunzel turned around. "Yeah, that should do."

Elsa handed her the knife, and Rapunzel started cutting.

She started at the hole Elsa had ripped, and went down Jack's arm. She then did the same on the other side. Rapunzel ripped the rest off, so she was holding half of his sweatshirt, and he was lying on the other half. Elsa inhaled quietly at the sight of him. If it weren't for the _big_ black and blue welt on the lower part of his rib and the blast mark with scorched skin surrounding it, Elsa might have taken in the sight of him shirtless, but was preoccupied at the moment and was trying to stay focused.

"Ouch," Elsa whispered, practically hurting just looking at him.

"Definitely. This looks pretty bad." Rapunzel said through clenched teeth.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elsa asked, extremely concerned by her response.

"Let's hope so."

Just then the door burst open and Eugene, or Flynn, Rapunzel's husband, ran in. He was followed by Kristoff, and eventually Anna.

"I got the ice and towels!" she said, panting.

"Thanks Anna. Thank you Kristoff." Elsa said, happy to have friends that would help in a blink.

They all smiled at her in reply, then looked at Rapunzel when she turned to address them.

"Alright, here's the deal. He's got _at least_ three broken ribs, a second-degree burn from the blast, and a concussion. He's in quite a bit of pain. I'm gonna take good care of him, but I need all of you to wait outside. Me and Eugene are gonna need space."

Kristoff and Anna's heads dropped and they walked out the door. Elsa lingered, but realized there was nothing else she could do for him at the time.

Then they all began their long wait.

* * *

 **There it is...don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Like, seriously. If you're reading this, there's no reason you can't leave a little review! It can take less than a minute depending on what you write!**


	8. Waiting

**Here's another!** _ **So**_ **sorry I took so long! My family has been sick. But I've got some Anna/Kristoff for you in this one!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains** _ **mild**_ **suggestive material and mild language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Waiting  
**

Anna and Kristoff had finally persuaded Elsa to come into Kristoff's room and rest, not that it did much good. She paced back and forth in the room, and left trails of ice wherever she went. The two had never seen her so worried! Anna rapped a blanket around herself and Kristoff, for it had to be _at least_ thirty degrees in the room.

Elsa huffed loudly. "What is taking so long? They should have been done by now! What if something's happened?"

"Elsa relax! Rapunzel is the best doctor I know, she'll take good care of Jack," Anna said.

"I-I know she will. It's just—damn it, Anna this is all my fault! I-I just can't seem to stop hurting people!" Elsa plopped onto a chair, put a hand on her head, and sighed.

Anna and Kristoff exchanged glances.

 _Wow, Elsa never swears! She is really upset!_ Anna thought. "Elsa, how could this be your fault?" she asked.

Elsa looked up. "When the Deathwatch came, Jack ran down from the hill to try and save me. I was just going to use my powers but—" Elsa stopped, not wanting to reveal too much.

"So...why didn't you use your powers?" Anna was curious about how Elsa had been more reserved with them lately. _First the ice with Rapunzel, now this,_ she thought.

"B-because…never mind!" Elsa put a hand on her temple, took a deep breath, and let it out. "I need to go relax before I freeze the place. Tell me the minute they finish. I'll be in my room." Without another word, she walked out the door.

"Dang. I have never seen Elsa like that!" Kristoff said, sitting on his bed.

"Me neither," Anna replied. "She would only be that worried about you, me, or a close friend."

"Well then, she must really like that guy!"

"Oh, she does! I have _never_ seen Elsa stutter! Elsa. Stuttering! Does that ever happen?!" Anna said, in the dramatic way only she could.

"No. Definitely not." Kristoff answered.

"Yeah, she stutters all the time around him!"

Kristoff chuckled. "I'd love to see that!"

"Oh, you will! When Jack gets better, I have a plan!" Anna said, with a devious smirk.

Kristoff put a hand on his face. "Oh no! It's another Anna scheme!"

"Hey! Not all of my ideas are _that_ bad!" Anna said, defensively.

Kristoff removed his hand and smirked. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Okay," she said nonchalantly.

Anna walked over to Kristoff, and put her hand on the back of his neck. Kristoff closed his eyes and puckered, assuming he was going to get one of Anna's nice, soft kisses.

Then, Anna pushed him onto his back. Kristoff opened his eyes in surprise. But before he could say anything, Anna bent down and kissed him passionately. Kristoff sighed in pleasure and rapped his arms around her. Anna's tongue brushed his bottom lip, as if asking for entry. Kristoff didn't hesitate. They both explored the other's mouths, and pulled each other closer. And Kristoff thought he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Elsa strode into her room and shut the door behind her. Her hands were balled into fists, and her teeth were clenched.

 _Time to let it go!_ Elsa dropped to her knees and slammed her fists into the floor! Her power irrupted into the room and it was covered in snow, frost, and ice. Then Elsa's hands relaxed and she slumped against the door.

"Oh, dear God, please help him to be alright! I don't know what I would do without him!" Tears streamed down her face, and the temperature dropped even more.

* * *

Anna suddenly pulled away from Kristoff, and he whimpered, not wanting to stop.

"I'm sorry Kristoff. I've got to stop before I go too far." Then she smirked. "So?"

Kristoff frowned. "Okay, I admit it. That was definitely one of your better ideas."

"Ha! Told ya!" Anna tickled him behind his ear and kissed him again.

Kristoff gave a lovesick grin. "I love you," he said sweetly.

Anna smiled back. "Aww, I love you too!"

* * *

It had been almost an hour, and Anna still hadn't informed Elsa of anything.

Elsa was worrying, and decided to go back to the lower levels. She tried to thaw her room before she left, but just couldn't summon any love. She was currently too sad. So, leaving the room is it was, Elsa hurried down the stairs.

When she walked into Kristoff's room, him and Anna greeted her, and said that Rapunzel still wasn't finished. And, thankfully for Anna and Kristoff, Elsa didn't catch them making out.

Anna asked Kristoff to tell her about his latest Ice Master and Deliverer expedition to pass the time. So he began to tell the story, and though Elsa normally loved hearing about his adventures, this time, her mind was elsewhere.

The wait seemed like forever to her, but finally, everyone heard a nock at the door. Elsa leapt out of her chair and opened it.

Rapunzel stood in the doorway and said, "Hi Elsa."

"Rapunzel, is Jack alright? May I see him?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes you may, but he's resting, and probably won't be able talk to you for a while," she responded.

"That's alright." Elsa said, eager to see him again.

So Rapunzel walked into Jack's room with Elsa close behind. There on the bed he lay, very well bandaged. His arm was in a sling, his shoulder was wrapped up, and so were his ribs. Jack's head was also wrapped in cloth, and Elsa could still see some blood from his wound. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Then looked over at Rapunzel.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Well, at first, I was very concerned that he would have nerve damage, and…possibly wouldn't make it," she responded.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"But...in the end, everything turned out alright. His ribs will heal in time, and so will his shoulder and head."

Elsa sighed. "That's good. How long will it take for him to recover?"

"Well, I'd say a good six to eight weeks, just to be safe."

Elsa nodded. "If I know him though, he is not going to stay in bed for that long."

"That's a good point. Somebody's going to have to watch him. I would, but I'm afraid I have another patient that needs me back in Corona," Rapunzel said.

"I'll stay with him," Elsa said. "It was my fault he's in this mess."

"Are you sure, Elsa?"

"Definitely," she responded confidently.

"Alright. He's all yours." Rapunzel put the last few items back in her medical bag and walked towards the door. Before leaving she turned around and said, "If you need me, just send a message."

"I will."

Rapunzel turned to leave but Elsa grabbed her arm. "Rapunzel…thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome, cousin."

* * *

 **There it is! Thought I'd make you wait 'till the next chapter to see Jack wake up. Hahahaha!**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow! Love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Elsa, or Anna?

**Here's another! Hope you enjoy! It's one of my favorites, and I had a blast writing it!**

 **paige.m.—my 6th reviewer, (for some reason your full name won't come through) thank you so much for your wonderful review and favorite! That keeps me going! Glad you liked the HTTYD! I'll try to squeeze in some more later! ;-)**

 **Thank you everyone for your views and reviews! Please keep it up! I LOVE the feedback!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Elsa, or Anna?  
**

"It's getting late, Elsa. Me and Kristoff are going to bed. You comin'?"

"No," she responded. "I'm keeping an eye on Jack."

"All night?" Anna asked, although she wasn't surprised.

"If I must," Elsa answered. "I'll try to get some sleep Anna, don't worry."

Anna sighed. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning," she said reluctantly.

"Goodnight Anna. Goodnight Kristoff."

"Night Elsa!" Kristoff said.

So Anna and Kristoff left, and silence filled the room. Elsa turned toward Jack.

"Jack? Can you hear me?" There was no answer. Elsa sighed, and leaned back in her chair. She waited for a sound, a movement, something. Anything?

Elsa was tired, really tired. She tried to fight it, but it was no use. The Queen closed her eyes and let sleep engulf her.

* * *

Elsa awoke early in the morning. She looked over at Jack to see if he was awake, but he wasn't. She sighed and stretched, quite sore after sleeping in a chair the whole night. Then Elsa got an idea! She hopped up, and practically ran out the door!

Walking across the hall to Kristoff's room Elsa banged on his door. "Kristoff! Wake up!" Elsa heard a loud noise that sounded like something—or someone hitting the floor.

 _I'll have to remember to apologize about that later. Poor Kristoff._ Elsa thought.

Soon the door opened, and a very groggy Kristoff stood in the doorway. He wore his normal black pants, and a plain white T-shirt.

"What's wrong Elsa? You okay?" he slurred.

"I'm fine. Could you watch Mr. Frost for a while? I've got to do something."

Kristoff sighed, relieved. He had thought that something was wrong! "Uhh...sure," he answered. _Mr. Frost? What's that all about?_ Kristoff thought.

"Thanks! Bye!" Elsa took-off down the hallway. And Kristoff watched her with confusion written all over his face.

 _Was that Elsa, or Anna?!_ He had never seen Elsa so, well, Anna-ish!

Kristoff sighed, and walked into Jack's room.

* * *

Elsa made her way to the hanger trying to find Echo or Fives.

She soon found the latter standing by one of the gunships. Elsa walked over to him. When Fives noticed her, he bowed.

"Your Highness, how may I be of service?" he asked cordially.

"Hello Fives," Elsa said with a smile. "Do you know of anyone who's good at fixing speeders? Because—um, Jack Frost's is in—how to put this—well, bad condition."

Fives chuckled. "I had a feeling that was coming. That Frost fellow is quite the daredevil. And don't worry; me and my old friend Rex will gladly fix that speeder for you!"

"Thank you so much! How much would you like me to compensate you and your friend for your efforts?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, Your Highness, don't worry about that. Rex and I love fixing things. It will be our pleasure to do it for you."

Elsa frowned. "Are you sure?"

Fives nodded. "Absolutely."

Elsa shrugged. "Okay. But let me know if you change your mind."

Fives gave a small laugh at her kindness. "I will."

Elsa waved and walked out of the hanger. When she was out of sight, Fives activated his comlink. He heard a small amount of static, then a voice.

"Hello? This is Rex speaking," said the voice in the device.

"Hey Rex, this is Fives. Do you think you could help me fix a speeder over in the hanger? Frost did it again."

"Why didn't you tell him to fix it himself this time?"

"Because he got a pretty girl to ask for him. Couldn't say no to her."

A sigh.

"No problem Fives. I'll be right over."

"Thanks Rex. Fives out."

* * *

Elsa walked quickly up the hill where she had helped Jack practice with his bow and arrow. When she made it to the top, she began to look around.

And after quite a bit of searching through the small, fresh layer of snow, Elsa spotted what she came for. It was Jack's staff. Elsa had figured he would probably miss it when he woke up, so she thought it would be nice to get it for him. She picked it up, and started back down the hill. On the way, Elsa thought about her powers.

 _Should I tell him, or keep it a secret? No, I'll definitely not keep it a secret. That turned out pretty bad last time. But, how do I tell him?_ Elsa sighed. _It's been really nice being a normal person to him. Who knows what he'll think of me if I tell him—when I tell him, I mean. But, if he does have feelings for me—which I doubt—maybe he would like me anyway. Just maybe, he'll understand._

* * *

Jack woke up to a big fuzzy brown thing panting right in his face. It scared the living daylights out of him, and he flinched. Then Jack was reminded of what happened, for an intense pain shot through his ribs. Jack winced, then he heard a voice.

"Dang it, Sven! What did I tell you? Don't go near Jack! He's really hurt okay?" Sven hung his head in response. "Now go play with Olaf." The reindeer, apparently called Sven, walked out the door.

Then Kristoff turned to Jack. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Jack responded, though still experiencing repercussions from movement.

"I'm Kristoff by the way, Anna's boyfriend."

"Oh I see, it's nice to meet you. Which one's Olaf?"

"Uh, he's just a friend." Jack nodded in response. Then his eyes went wide.

"Oh no! My staff! I left it up on the hill!" Jack started to move his sheets off of himself. "I've got to go get it!"

Kristoff put his hand gently on Jack's non-hurt shoulder. "Woe, woe, woe! You're not going anywhere. The doc said you need to stay in bed for _at least_ six weeks. And even _after_ that you need to take it slow." Right after Kristoff finished, there was a soft nock on the door.

"Come in!" Jack said as he lay back down, obviously Kristoff wasn't going to let him go anywhere. The door opened, and Elsa walked in.

She smiled brightly. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Good. It's—" Then Jack noticed what she was holding. "My staff! You got it! Thank you!"

Elsa smiled even brighter. "Your welcome."

She walked over, and set the staff on its shelf. "I'll be right back!" Then she ran out the door.

Jack looked at Kristoff, extremely surprised.

"Yeah, I know right?! She's really energetic today!" Kristoff said, shaking his head.

Jack smirked and chuckled.

"You like her don't you," Kristoff said smiling.

Jack looked at Kristoff in denial. "Do not!"

Kristoff laughed. "Ha ha! Do too!"

Jack pouted and looked down. "Do not."

"Come on, admit it." Kristoff pried.

Jack looked up at him, expressionless. "Queen Elsa is simply a friend…that's all."

Kristoff looked down, trying to think of a way to get Jack to spill it. He knew Jack had feelings for Elsa.

"Well, _I_ think she likes _you_ ," he told him with a smirk.

Jack looked up, eagerly. "You do? Really?"

Kristoff contained his laughter, although it was extremely difficult. "Yeah, I do. You sure she's _just_ a friend?"

"Yes." Jack said, without a second thought.

Kristoff pretended to see something out the window out of the corner of his eye. "Look it's Elsa!"

Jack sat up quickly, "Wait, what?!" He looked outside, exited. "Where?"

Kristoff started laughing! He couldn't hold it in anymore. Jack slumped back in his bed, holding his ribs and head. "Not cool man," he said.

"I'm sorry." Kristoff took a deep breath to relax. "But seriously, Elsa does like you. I mean come on. She went and got your little stick—"

"Excuse me? It is a staff thank you very much!" Jack interrupted.

"Whatever. And she took a while when she left, so she probably did something else for you—" Kristoff was interrupted, again, by the door opening. Elsa walked in with a tray.

"I brought some soup. I hope you're hungry!" she said cheerfully.

Kristoff looked at Jack with a 'told you so' face.

Jack smiled to himself at the thought that Queen Elsa of Arendelle could actually like him! "Yeah, I guess I am pretty hungry. Thanks," he answered with a charming smile.

She set the tray down on Jack's lap. Jack was about to grab the spoon, but Kristoff was making hand motions behind Elsa. Jack looked at him out of the corner of his eye so Elsa couldn't see. Kristoff pretended he was holding a spoon, and pretended to eat. Jack looked at him like 'um yeah, I'm eating soup'. Then Kristoff pointed to Elsa, and did the soup motion again.

Then he understood what Kristoff was trying to say. He wanted him to let Elsa feed him!

Y _ou can't be serious,_ Jack thought. Kristoff nodded vigorously.

Jack sighed, and decided Kristoff wasn't going to let him off the hook, so he might as well try it. He reached for the spoon, but winced.

Elsa noticed it. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he said grabbing his rib. "But I think I'm gonna wait on the soup, just until my ribs get a little stronger."

"I can help you," Elsa said.

Kristoff smirked. This was perfect!

"Oh no, I don't want you to do that!" Jack tried to fight the smile tugging at his lips, and made a mental note to thank Kristoff for that idea later.

"No, it's fine. I'll be happy to!" she insisted.

"Okay, if you insist." Jack responded with smirk, he couldn't help it.

Elsa picked up the spoon, and scooped out a bite. Then she held it out for Jack to eat. And he did.

Kristoff tried very hard not to laugh! It was just so funny seeing Elsa so...so soft! She was just a big softy around this guy!

Kristoff turned around quietly and left the room. He started down the hall, and the minute he was out of hearing range, he started sprinting to the upper levels, snickering to himself.

Kristoff made it to Anna's room, and knocked on the door. He heard snoring and a groan from within.

"Who is it?"

More snoring.

He sighed, "I'm coming in, Anna." Kristoff opened the door slowly. Then he walked to the window and moved the shades aside. Anna pulled the covers over her head.

He smiled at how hard it always was to get Anna to get up every morning. Walking over to the bed, Kristoff pulled the covers down.

"Anna, wake up," he said. The only answer he got was even more snoring. "Anna. It's almost ten o'clock."

Anna opened her eyes a little bit.

Kristoff smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Besides, Jack's awake. And Elsa's feeding him soup."

Anna's eyes opened wider. "She's what?"

"You heard me right. And Jack is totally smitten!"

"Well I could've told you that." Anna rolled over.

"Anna, you've got to see Elsa. I have never seen her so… so—"

"You've never seen her with a crush," she finished, rolling back over to face him.

"Exactly! Have you?"

"No. Besides, she won't even admit that she likes him. _I_ hardly got it out of her!"

"Same way with Jack. I'll tell you the whole thing later. Right now I want to head back there before I miss something."

So Anna hopped up, ran to her closet, and changed in like, five seconds flat. Kristoff still couldn't figure out how she did that. Then, he and Anna ran back down to Jack's room.

* * *

Elsa set the empty soup bowl on Jack's nightstand. Kristoff and Anna slowly and quietly opened the door.

"Thank you. But a Queen as pretty as you shouldn't have to do that for someone like me." Jack said with a handsome smile.

Elsa flushed, but looked at him lovingly. "Well, it turns out someone like you, is someone pretty amazing so..."

Jack beamed.

And Elsa just realized exactly what she said and mentally smacked herself. _Why did I say that?!_

And meanwhile, behind the door, Anna and Kristoff looked at each other with wide eyes, trying not to laugh.

Then they heard Jack speak. "I think _you're_ pretty amazing."

Elsa smiled, but blushed even harder. The two looked at each other for a minute, and Elsa was about to lean in and kiss him, she wanted to. And Jack was already leaning in slowly, he wanted to kiss her so badly but didn't want to rush her or do something she wouldn't want.

Then Elsa realized what she was doing and stood up. "Well, I—I've gotta go f-feed my horse, and see if there's any news from Arendelle," she rambled.

Anna and Kristoff cringed, they were so close! Then they saw Elsa start to walk toward the door.

She stopped. "Someone will be in to check on you later. Um, don't…go anywhere."

Jack smiled at her. "I won't. Thank you...Your Highness."

"Your welcome...Mr. Frost."

Kristoff and Anna had backed up so it looked like they just arrived. Then they greeted her.

"Hey Elsa! How's Jack?" Anna asked nonchalantly.

"Um, he's—he's fine. I'll be back later. I'm going to feed Blizzard."

Elsa walked by them, and down the hall.

Kristoff looked at Anna. "She's going to feed a Blizzard? What?"

"That's her horse's name Kristoff." Anna responded with a playful eye roll.

"Oh. I knew that!" Kristoff sighed. "We almost had 'em."

"Yeah," Anna responded. "But don't worry. I have some other ideas."

* * *

 **Haha! Thought they might kiss did ya? Psych! ;-)**

 **I love getting to work with Anna and Kristoff in the story! Let me know what** _ **you**_ **think! Review, follow, and favorite! Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Marriage?

**Thank you all so much for your favorites, reviews, and for sticking with me. I have been SUPER busy and haven't had any time to upload. Sorry it took me so long! But anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla. You all know I own nothing.** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Marriage?  
**

Elsa walked quickly out to the corral.

She huffed. _This whole love thing is creeping me out! I can't even control what I'm saying anymore!_ She sighed sadly. _Besides, who am I fooling? I can't marry him. He's not of royal blood. At least, I think he's not of royal blood! Maybe there's a little chance!_

Elsa tried thinking about the small chance that Jack Frost was royal, but she couldn't help being sorrowful. She knew in the back of her mind that there was no way her advisers would even consider letting her marry him.

 _Wait, what?! Marriage! And now she's thinking about marriage?! Yeah. Definitely creeping me out._

Elsa arrived at the stables, and walked over to Blizzard's corral. I know you would think a horse would have a place inside, but not Elsa's horse. She preferred the outdoors, especially in the winter time!

Elsa looked around, and then she spotted her walking around sniffing the snow...which was apparently something she liked because she did it all the time.

"Blizzard!" Elsa called. "Come here, girl!"

Blizzard's ears perked up at the sound of her master's voice, and ran towards her. She was beautiful. Being completely white, everywhere, she was a very rare horse indeed. And she loved the snow. Just like her master. Blizzard was right in front of Elsa in seconds, and Elsa pet her soft nose.

"Hey, Blizzard. How are you?" Elsa put her forehead on the white mare's. "I missed you."

Blizzard whinnied in response.

"Yes, you're hungry aren't you?"

She hung her head low, and made an exasperated neigh.

"I know, it's a rough life for you isn't it!" Elsa cooed.

The Queen picked up Blizzard's food bag, and pored the contents into her trough. The horse nuzzled Elsa, and then began to eat.

"There you go. Good girl." Elsa gently pet her back while she ate. "Blizzard, I think I'm in love…and I shouldn't be. I mean, let's face it; I'm the Queen of Arendelle. I'm supposed to be proper, and collected. But, I'm not either of those things right now...heck, never was. I don't know what to do! Sometimes I wish I'd never met him."

"You don't mean that." Elsa whirled around in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Standing a few feet away from her was a man with fairly long hair, and a dark tunic.

"Oh...that's alright. But, what did you say?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I wasn't trying to listen in, but I heard a little bit. You said that you wished you had never met the one you love. But, I know you don't mean that," the man said.

"Yes I do," Elsa responded. "Loving him will only end in heartbreak."

"Well, if I heard correctly, you're a Queen, and you can't marry a non-royal, right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Elsa answered.

"Well, I say, if you're Queen, you can marry whoever you want."

Elsa smiled. "That would be nice, but I'm afraid I just can't do that."

"Why not?" he challenged.

Elsa thought about it, really, for the first time; and it _really_ didn't make any sense. "Well, y—you just don't. I mean, I don't want to be the first leader in Arendelle _ever_ to not marry a royal. I've had plenty of other firsts in my time on the throne," she said with regret.

"Well, I don't think it really matters if you're with the one you love," he told her.

"Well, no offence, but I don't even know who you are. This really isn't any of your business," Elsa said, a little annoyed.

"Maybe not, but I'll say this: Not everyone gets this chance. I'm no king, but I know what love is, and not everyone can love freely, some have to love in secret, because their law or code doesn't allow love." When the man said this, Elsa saw both sadness, and anger in his eyes. "All I'm trying to say is, don't give up. You need to fight for the one you love; because if you're talking about him to a horse, you must really like him."

Elsa smiled as she took in his words.

"The name's Anakin by the way." Then he backed up. "I must go now. Perhaps we will meet again, Your Highness." He turned.

"Please, someone who gives as good advice as you, may call me Elsa."

"Well then, farewell, Elsa." Then he walked away.

And she thought about what this man, Anakin said.

* * *

Days had passed and Elsa was currently walking into the basement common room and asking the bartender for a few bottles of water. Then she walked over to the door that leads to the hall of rooms. She walked up to Jack's door and knocked.

"Come in!" she heard him say.

Elsa opened the door and saw Anna sitting on the chair next to Jack.

She turned around. "Hey Elsa! I forgot to ask you. Who were you talking to a few days ago out by the stables?"

Elsa tried to remember his name. "Oh, he said—"

"Wait, he?" Jack interrupted. "I didn't see that, Anna! What was he doing? Who is he? Do you know him, Your Highness?"

Anna snickered. "Why Jack, are you jealous?"

Elsa glared at her sister, which only made Anna enjoy the exchange all the more.

"J-jealous? Jealous of what? I-I was just wondering," Jack stuttered.

Awkward silence.

Then Elsa cleared her throat. "Well, Mr. Frost." She turned to her sister, "And Anna," she added with a frown. "I brought some water, if you're thirsty."

"Oh, thank you! I'm very thirsty!" Jack said smiling. He took the glass from Elsa and took a big sip, then set it on the stand by his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Well, much better, besides wanting to get out of this bed."

Elsa chuckled. "Well, if you feel _a lot_ better in a few days, maybe I'll help you get out for a while."

"I'm feeling a lot better _now_ ," he said with a face that said 'pretty please?'.

Elsa smiled warmly, she just couldn't say no. "Alright."

"Yes!" Jack hissed.

"But, you have to take it easy," Elsa said on a more serious note.

"I will," Jack crossed his heart, which earned a laugh from Elsa.

"Um, do you want to go to the library? It's not too far and you can rest," she proposed.

"Sure! I love the library." Jack smiled.

"Do you guys need any help? Or can I go to dinner with Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Go have fun, Anna. We'll be fine," Elsa said kindly.

"Okay, bye then!" Anna started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Anna!"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Behave," Elsa said with a serious look.

Anna smirked mischievously, and pointed at Elsa. "You too!" She flicked her eyes to Jack then back at Elsa to prove her point.

Elsa frowned. But before she could say anything, Anna ran off. Elsa sighed and shook her head. Then looked over and found Jack snickering.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Not laughing at anything," he said smiling.

"Okay well, unfortunately Rapunzel and I ripped up your sweatshirt in order for her to do the procedure." It, of course, wasn't _that_ unfortunate…but she couldn't tell him that.

"Oh, don't worry; I've got more in the closet," he said.

Elsa walked over to the closet and opened the door. She saw a whole rack of the same blue sweatshirts.

"That's convenient." She grabbed one and walked back over to Jack. Elsa set the shirt on the bed, and reached out. "Okay, do you need help getting up?"

Jack started to sit up, but quickly lay back down. "Yeah," he told her through clenched teeth. He actually wasn't lying; it was still quite challenging to move.

So Elsa reached down and put her left hand behind his back to help support his ribs. Then she put her right hand in his, and pulled him up. Jack winced a little, but was now sitting up on his bed. Elsa picked up his sweatshirt, and helped him put it on. She put it through his head and arms, and pulled it down to his waist line. Then she looked up, but immediately regretted it.

Jack and Elsa's eyes met...again. Elsa was drawn into those blue eyes. And it took every bit of energy she could muster to look away.

"W-well, are you ready?" she asked.

"Oh. Uh—yeah." Jack stood up. "I'll be right out."

"Alright," she answered with a small smile. Then Elsa left the room.

Jack sighed. _I so wish I could've kissed her, but, I don't think she even likes me! Kristoff said she did, and he knows her really well, but he could be wrong. I think Anna's the one I need to talk to. She knows Elsa better than anyone. But_ how _I talk to her is the question._ He sighed again. _Well, if Elsa someday lets me call her by her first name, that'll help. What am I thinking? That's nonsense, she's the Queen! Nobody's supposed to call her by her first name!_

"You okay Jack?" Elsa asked from the other side of the door.

"Yup! I'm coming!" Jack reached up and grabbed his staff. Then went over and opened the door. "Shall we?" he asked with a smile.

Elsa chuckled. "We shall."

So with that, they walked toward the library. And Elsa was constantly asking how Jack's ribs were feeling. But he was doing okay because he had his staff for support; and of course, because of his ability to fly. He could step a little lighter without Elsa noticing.

Well, they made it to the library, Elsa opened the door for Jack, and he walked in. Time flew by, and by dinner time, Jack and Elsa hadn't read one book. They just talked. He would say something funny, or Elsa would. And they'd laugh about it and talk some more. And by the time they were ready to go and eat, Jack had forgotten all about his ribs. The only thing on his mind was Elsa. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen! And she was thoughtful and kind, and many other things he loved. She seemed to be concerned about what other people thought of her sometimes, but that started to dissipate around Jack the more she got to know him.

Elsa looked up at the clock. "Wow, we've been here for two hours! Are you ready to go eat?"

"Sure," Jack said, not even really listening. He was mesmerized. Then he snapped out of it and they started back towards the dinner hall.

They talked as they walked and Jack, who had completely forgotten about his ribs, put his staff up on his shoulder like he always did. Then pain shot through his abdomen, and he dropped his staff. He almost fell over, but Elsa caught him. Jack stood up straight, wincing.

"Ah, shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Jack, are you sure you want to _go_ to dinner? I'll bring it to you, your room's right here," Elsa offered, concerned.

"Oh no. I'm fine," he said, but Elsa wasn't convinced.

"Are you _sure_?" Pain could be seen all over Jack's face.

"Alright. I'll go rest." He gave in, the pain was a lot to bear all the way to dinner; maybe tomorrow night.

"Thank you," Elsa said, relieved. She helped him to his room, and sat him on the bed. Then she put his staff on its shelf, and looked back at him. She put two pillows on top of each other to prop Jack up so he could eat. Then she helped him lay back. He looked exhausted.

"Thank you," he said quietly…for he _was_ exhausted.

Elsa smiled warmly. "You're welcome. They're having chicken and mashed potatoes tonight. Is that alright?"

He smiled. "That sounds good!"

"Good. I'll be right back." Elsa turned to walk away.

"Your Highness?"

She turned around. "Yes?" Elsa hated it when he called her that. She had wanted many times to tell him to call her Elsa, but she was afraid. Part of her didn't want to get that close to him because she knew a relationship wouldn't last.

"You don't have to do this you know," he continued. "Take care of me I mean. I've got friends who'll do it."

Elsa sat on the edge of his bed, and smiled. "I thought _we_ were friends."

Jack beamed happily. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"I'm gonna go get your food."

Elsa wanted to kiss him. Yes, she had kissed his cheek before, but this time, she would do it while he was aware. But every muscle in her body screamed no. So, to her chagrin, she listened.

Elsa bent down, hesitating only once, then hugged him gently instead. Jack's eyes widened, and he gasped quietly. Elsa simply stood back up, smiled, and walked out.

Jack just lay there; gaping at the door love struck and dumfounded. _She just hugged me!_ he thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door… _I just hugged him!_ Elsa thought, astonished.

Then she shook her head at herself and went left toward the mess hall. She didn't get too far however, for she bumped into Kristoff and practically fell over. Kristoff grabbed her hand, keeping her from falling.

"Glad I caught you," he teased, mimicking Hans' voice.

Elsa frowned. "Don't even go there."

"Sorry," he said. "But I was just looking for you."

"Wait, aren't you and Anna supposed to be at dinner or something?" Elsa remembered.

"Yeah," Kristoff put his hand behind his head. "But it doesn't start 'til six."

Elsa glanced at the clock. "Well, you'd better hurry. It's five 'till right now."

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I uh, I have to ask you something before I go," he said nervously.

"Okay, is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh no, not at all...I just uh, Elsa—I'm in love with your sister!" he blurted.

Elsa smiled, and laughed a little. "Well I already knew that."

Kristoff chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but uh, I—I want to marry her."

At this, Elsa's eyes widened. "Y-you're going to propose?!" she practically yelled.

Kristoff cringed. "Yeah," he said, almost as a question.

"That's wonderful!" Elsa exclaimed.

Kristoff beamed, realizing she wasn't angry. "Really?!"

"Well of course! I've been waiting for the news! I knew it was bound to happen soon!"

"I wanted to ask your permission first," he said seriously.

Elsa was touched. "Kristoff, you have my complete permission."

Kristoff smiled excitedly. "Thank you!" he said, giving Elsa a hug.

"Of course Kristoff! There's not another man I'd rather have my sister marry than you."

Kristoff beamed and blushed slightly. Then he took a deep breath. "Well, I'd better go."

Elsa put her hand on his shoulder. "Kristoff, you're gonna do great," she said reassuringly.

Kristoff smiled, feeling a little better. "Thanks, Elsa."

Then he turned, and ran off toward the mess hall. Elsa ran after him, remembering she was going the same way.

She caught up to him, and Kristoff just then noticed she had been following him.

"Oh, Elsa. Did you change your mind?" he asked nervously.

Elsa laughed. "Of course not. I'm just bringing Jack's and my food to his room, because his ribs were starting to hurt."

"Oh, okay," he answered.

Elsa walked by him, and into the large room; then she turned around and saw him still standing at the entrance. "Come on Kristoff, no turning back now."

He sighed. "Coming!"

Then he walked over to the corner of the room, and out of sight. Elsa was very tempted to follow and see what happened, but she decided that it would be better to give them their privacy. Besides, Jack was probably wondering where she was.

* * *

Elsa made it back to Jack's room with the food, and knocked softly to make sure he wasn't asleep.

"Come in," said the voice from within the room. Elsa opened the door, and walked in. Jack smiled. "Hey, you're back!"

"Mmhm." Elsa set the food down on the small table and turned towards Jack. She opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind. She was contemplating telling him, and she decided she couldn't keep it a secret.

"Okay!" she finally blurted. "I'm gonna tell you, but you can't tell anybody! Okay?"

Jack, slightly taken aback, said, "Uh, yeah I won't tell a soul."

"Good. So I ran into Kristoff on the way to the mess hall, and guess what?!"

"I don't know, tell me!" he said, getting anxious.

"He's going to propose to Anna tonight!"

Jack's face lit up. "Really?! That's awesome!"

"I know!" she said beaming. "I'm so excited for them. They make such a great pair." Elsa sighed. "I pray that someday I'll end up like her," she said, almost sad, her eyes not really focused on anything.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, I just hope that someday I find love; true love." Elsa sighed. "I—since I'm a queen, I'll probably end up with an arranged marriage." She looked down. "But, it's something most kings and queens have to do. I'm just glad my sister is going to follow her dreams. I'm sure many people in Arendelle will be skeptical and, many, even angry that Anna didn't marry a prince. But I know she won't let that stop her." She smiled sadly, then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Jack smiled warmly at her. "Your Majesty, I'm sure someday you'll find the right man," he said, silently praying that man would be him.

Elsa looked up at him and smiled; then she blushed and looked down, confused at why she told him all that.

"Well, uh—you hungry? I brought your food," she asked, while nervously fiddling with the end of her braid.

"Oh, sure! Thank you," he responded.

Elsa brought his plate of food to him, and they ate together.

* * *

 **There it is! Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter after not having anything in weeks! Sorry about that! Next chapter is called The Proposal! Ahhhh! Review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading guys!**


	11. Proposal

**Here's another! It's MUCH shorter than usual...but whatevs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Proposal  
**

Kristoff and Anna walked slowly down a bridge that lay across a frozen lake. They had had a wonderful evening, but Kristoff had come to the point of their date that he was not looking forward to...not that he wasn't excited to spend the rest of his life with Anna, no, that was definitely not it. He was just, very worried that he'd goof something up.

They stopped at the peak of the bridge, and looked up at the stars. Anna turned to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, are you okay? You've been acting weird all evening," she asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine!" he responded, nervously running his hand through his hair. "It's just—Anna—I-I—"

"Yes?" she asked, trying not to smile or laugh at his stuttering. Kristoff slowly put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a small wooden box. It was rounded at the edges, and very intricately carved. He held it out for Anna to take.

"Here. I-uh this is for you," he told her bashfully.

Anna took the box and admired the detail. "Wow Kristoff! Did you make this?"

He smiled. "Yeah I did! Why don't you open it," he said, excited.

"Alright, here goes!" Anna opened the box and looked in. What she saw made her gasp. There was a velvet red cloth, and atop it, sat a ring! It was a golden circle, and in the middle of it, there was a round emerald. And on either side of it, were three diamond-shaped small emeralds. It was a simple ring, but it was just right for Anna.

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh—Kristoff, it's-it's beautiful! You even made it my favorite color!"

Kristoff was beaming. "You're not kidding when you say I made it either."

"You made everything?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, not the emeralds, but I forged everything." Kristoff knelt down and put his hands on the box. "Anna, will you marry me?"

Tears were freely flowing down Anna's cheeks at this point. "Of course! Yes!" she exclaimed, embracing him.

They kissed gently. Kristoff and Anna had never been so happy in their life.

When they stopped for a breath, Anna said, "Now we've just gotta work on Elsa." Kristoff laughed, and they kissed again. Soon, they would be husband and wife.

* * *

 **There you have it! Review, follow, and favorite! Love you all!**


	12. The Letter

**Some serious stuff is about to go down...let me know what you guys think!**

 **Guest: not sure what that means**

 **Guest2: Thank you so much for the encouragement! Your request has been answered! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The Letter  
**

Weeks passed. Kristoff and Anna were now engaged, and Jack's wounds were almost all better. He was feeling good enough to take care of himself now, so Elsa wasn't practically living at his quarters anymore…as much as she wished she was. Elsa didn't think it was possible, but the time she had spent with Jack Frost had made her even more attracted to him than she already was. But right now, Elsa is on her way to get an update from Gwen. She arrived at Gwen's room and knocked.

"Come on in!" Elsa opened the door and walked in. "Oh, hey Elsa! How are you?" Gwen asked.

"Very good. You?"

"I'm well. So what can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

"I was just stopping by to get an update on how the transfers are going," Elsa said with a smile.

"Oh, things are going very well. I can show you our progress chart if you like," Gwen offered.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Elsa replied.

After about twenty minutes of going over the necessities of the transfers, they finally finished.

Elsa sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I have some other business to attend to. It was good seeing you again Gwen, I've been busy lately."

Gwen smiled. "It's been wonderful seeing you too Elsa, I'll see you again later." Elsa smiled and nodded, then made to leave. "Oh, Elsa!" Gwen called.

Elsa turned around. "Yes?"

"This letter just came in from Arendelle. I almost forgot to give it to you." She held out the letter and Elsa took it.

"Thank you," she responded, looking down at the letter.

"I hope nothing's wrong," Gwen said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sure everything's fine. It bares the seal of my advisers," Elsa responded bluntly. "They're probably just sending this to pester me about something."

Gwen laughed. "Well, in that case, I'd better get back to work and let _you_ handle that."

Elsa smiled. They waved goodbye, and Elsa made her way outside to read the letter.

* * *

Elsa walked to an outdoor bench and sat down. She then removed the seal, and took out the letter. It read:

 _Your Majesty,_

 _We, the counsel, are aware that you are attending very important matters. But we are proud to inform you that supplies have begun to arrive, and the people are taken care of._

 _So, with that in mind, we must remind you that, as Queen, you must have an heir to the throne. And to be frank, Your Highness, you are not getting any younger. We suggest that you hold a ball, invite all the eligible young princes, and hopefully, find one that you will spend the rest of your life with._

 _Please listen to us milady, and please, marry a royal. Do not make the same mistake as your sister, who will most likely marry that ice harvester, Bjorgman. Listen to us Your Highness._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Advisers_

Elsa clenched her teeth and crumbled the letter into her fist. She let out a shaky breath, then released her grip. Leaning back in shock Elsa took a deep breath, she shuddered. Then she put her head in her hands. This was the moment she had been dreading. Elsa was trying holding back tears, but one escaped. Then she heard Anna's voice.

"Hey Elsa!" she called excitedly. Elsa assumed she was coming to tell her something about her and Kristoff's proposal.

Anna stopped abruptly. "Elsa what's wrong?"

Elsa kept her head down, but answered, "Nothing. T-tell Kristoff—pack your things, we—we're going back to Arendelle."

"What? Why? Elsa, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Elsa stood up and started walking away. "Nothing's wrong, okay!" she snapped. Then her tone softened and she turned to her sister. "Just—just pack your things." Then she turned, and walked away.

"Elsa wait, you're crying! What's wrong?!" But Elsa ignored her.

The Queen soon passed Jack, and he tried to greet her. "Hello Your—"

"I can't talk right now, Mr. Frost," Elsa interrupted coldly. She kept walking and never looked him in the eye.

Jack frowned. Then he saw Anna and walked over to her. "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Elsa?" he asked.

Anna noticed the crumpled letter. She picked it up and read it silently. Then she frowned and her shoulders slumped. And Jack could barely hear her whisper 'oh no' under her breath.

"What?" he asked nervously. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Arendelle?"

Anna shook her head. Still staring at the ground, she handed the letter to Jack. He squinted to make out the crinkled and smeared writing. Then his heart skipped a beat. He didn't finish it; he didn't have to. Jack let the letter fall to the ground.

"I-I have to go," he said, his voice cracking. He started walking quickly away.

"Jack!" He stopped. "Don't—don't give up on her," Anna said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"She—loves _you_ Jack; not-not one of those pompous princes, _you_."

"You don't know that!" he snapped, trying to deny himself the truth.

"Maybe not, but I _am_ her sister. And I do know that you love her." Anna walked up and put her hand on Jack's shoulder. His eyes were glassy when he turned to look at her.

"I'll—see you guys out tonight. But—but I—I can't be around her anymore...especially now. It's—it's too much."

Anna looked down. "I understand."

Jack forced a smile; he didn't want to ruin things for her. "But hey, how're things going with Kristoff?"

Anna also forced a smile. "Wonderful, we'll be married in February."

"That's—" Tears started streaming down his face. "wonderful." Then his smile disappeared, he could hold it no longer.

"Oh, Jack." Anna walked up and hugged him, telling him that it was okay. "Don't give up Jack. There's still a chance!"

Jack pulled back and looked at her. "No Anna. I'm afraid it's over." Then he turned, and walked away.

Anna sighed and looked up at the sky. The snow was coming down _hard_ and the wind was picking up. She decided that it would definitely be a good idea to get inside, and tell Kristoff what was going on.

* * *

Elsa was packing, and shedding tears mixed with anger and sadness. She pulled off her crown and glared at it. Sometimes she just hated being Queen! Well, actually, all the time. Now that she thought about it, the only thing she liked about being a queen was when she did something right, and everyone looked up to her. They appreciated her, and let her take care of them; but, most of the time that didn't happen. Most of the time, she just messed up. And now, was one of those times. She had let her feelings get mixed in with business affairs, and now, her heart was being broken.

 _It's my own fault,_ she thought. _I knew that a relationship with a commoner was forbidden, but what did I do?!_

"Why? Why did I do it?!" She drooped her head, and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Well," Elsa's head shot up at the sound of another voice. It was Anna. She had come in and Elsa hadn't even noticed her. "love…makes you do some crazy things," she finished.

"Anna, I'm sorry I—I didn't hear you enter," she said in a low voice.

Anna sat on the floor next to her sister. She reached out, tilted Elsa's head up, and looked into her eyes. "Elsa. Don't make this mistake," she whispered.

"I am a queen. Queens do what's best for the people, not themselves," Elsa responded. But her heart wasn't in it.

"And how is marrying a non-prince going to drastically affect the people?" Anna challenged.

"Well, they—need an heir to the throne…a _royal_ heir."

Anna sighed, and thought she'd try another angle. "Whatever. But what about Jack?"

"What about him?" Elsa asked, obviously perturbed.

"Elsa, he loves you!" Anna said in disbelief that she didn't see it.

"You don't know that!" Elsa snapped.

If things weren't as serious as they were, Anna might have laughed at how similar Elsa and Jack were acting right now. But of course, she didn't.

"No, Anna, I—I know how much you want me to find true love, but, I have to do what's best for my people."

Anna huffed. "For God's sake, Elsa! Please just do what's best for _you_ for once in your life!"

"This _is_ what's best for me Anna! Can you imagine being the one who caused the people and your own _sister_ to be shut out for thirteen years? Can you imagine being the first ruler ever to freeze the whole kingdom, and almost kill _your sister_...twice?! And now, can you imagine, as if those mistakes weren't enough, can you imagine being the first ruler _ever_ to disobey the counsel and marry a commoner!" Elsa immediately regretted what she said and apologized. "Anna, I'm sorry I—"

"No, you're right. You did make mistakes. But Elsa, we all have. And have you ever thought that maybe the _counsel_ and previous _rulers_ made a mistake when they started that tradition?" Anna asked, trying to get Elsa to rationalize this.

"Anna, of course I think it's a mistake, but that's not the point! The point is that I'm going to submit to authority, and do what they tell me."

"Authority?! Authority Elsa? You're the Queen! Don't you have a say in these traditions?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Of course I have a say. But the thing is, I don't want to say anything!"

"Then I'll say something!"

"Anna please, let me do this!" Elsa pleaded.

Anna sighed. "Alright. But let me say one last thing." Elsa nodded. "If you have an arranged marriage, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Anna stood up, and walked out. Leaving Elsa alone; just her, the cold, and a mind full of questions.

* * *

Jack was sitting on his windowsill. His heart was torn in two. He just sat there. Part of him wanted to jump up, run to Elsa, and tell her how he felt, tell her how much he cared for her. And the other part of him just wanted to shrivel up in a corner and never come out of his room again.

"I've gotta tell her tonight," he said to himself. Then he laid back and sighed. "But—how? That's the problem. I'll probably just end up embarrassing myself. If she loved me, she wouldn't leave." He sighed again. "But I have to try."

* * *

 **Awww snap! What just happened?! Do ya love it? Do ya hate it? Lemmi know! Please review! Just say something as simple as "it rocked" or "it sucked" it's super easy! My thanks to all of you that have reviewed though! I love your thoughts and will answer every one of you! FaithfulWarrior out.**


	13. Likewise

**Here it is! The chapter we've all been waiting for! I'll not tell you** _ **why**_ **we've been waiting for this particular chapter, but...yeah.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop talking so you can read. This is definitely one of my favorite chapters though! Hopefully it'll be your guys' too!**

 **Sorry this one took me a bit...I wanted to make sure it was absolutely ready for you all to read. :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Likewise  
**

Time flew, as much as Elsa—and Jack—wished it would've crawled. And before she knew it, the moon had risen, she had her bag in her hand, and was walking out the door with Anna by her side.

Elsa was anything but cheerful. Don't believe me? Just stand outside with your coat off for a second, it was cold!

Anna knew Jack was on his way, but Elsa didn't. So, Anna was keeping an eye out for him. Then a gust of wind practically blew Anna over, and when she steadied herself, she saw Jack peaking around a corner of the house. He started to walk out of hiding, but Anna waved her hands, telling him to stop. Then she walked over to her sister and tapped her shoulder.

Elsa turned her head around slowly. "Yes?" she asked quietly. And her expression was so solemn, Anna almost cried at the sight of it.

"I'm gonna go check on Kristoff and get the last of our things. Be right back."

Elsa nodded in reply, then sighed after Anna left. She loaded her bag onto Blizzard's saddle, strapped it thoroughly, then said to herself, "Well, I think that's everything."

"Everything except a goodbye." Elsa whirled around, startled by the voice.

It was Jack! What was he doing here? Elsa had wanted to slip out quietly, without a goodbye. Why? Maybe because she was afraid that if she saw him one more time, she might change her mind about the whole thing. However, though she tried not to show it, Elsa was glad that he came.

"Mr. Frost," Jack tried not to cringe. He wanted so much to tell her to call him by his first name, but he was afraid, and decided to wait just a little longer. "I didn't realize you were aware that I was leaving," Elsa finished.

"Was I not supposed to be?" Jack replied.

Elsa swallowed. "Well, I—didn't—I didn't want—" Elsa cleared her throat. "I didn't tell you because—I was afraid that if I did—I-I might change my mind, about what I need to do." Elsa said, looking anywhere but at his eyes. "See—I um—I'm going to—"

"I know," Jack said. "I was there when Anna found the letter."

Elsa looked down. "Oh. Do you, um—do you think that I should—never mind."

"I just want you to be happy, Your Highness." Jack said, perceiving her question.

"Well, unfortunately I think it's passed that point," Elsa replied.

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to find a prince you like?" Jack asked, trying not to say the word 'prince' with distain.

"Yes, but I—" Elsa looked into his eyes. She was ringing her hands nervously. She so badly wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she just somehow couldn't. "I won't—love him."

"How do you know?" Jack could only hope it was because she loved him.

Elsa huffed. She wanted so badly to scream 'because I'm in love with you,' but she couldn't. "Be-Because I won't. I-I know what most of them are like. They're—power hungry." Elsa stated, trying to come up with some excuse about said prince's character.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you're fine. I'm—I'm just a little stressed out," she said looking down. "Um-since I'm leaving, I—I want to tell you something. I—I've been keeping something a secret, when I should've told you. You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but—."

Jack smiled. "Trust me, I'll believe you."

Elsa took a deep breath. "Well, ever since I was born, I've had these...powers. I—I can create snow and ice-" She looked up to see if he was buying it. And, to her surprise, he was smiling! "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I've been hoping you would tell me," Jack replied.

"What? You knew?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, I had my suspicions," he stated. "I'd heard of a Snow Queen and I searched for her, but I couldn't find her. I guess she ended up finding me."

"Yeah, I guess she did." Elsa brushed some rogue hairs behind her ear.

"You know, you're not the only one that's kept such a secret," Jack said with a smirk.

Elsa looked up. "What?"

"Yup, I've got those powers too...except most of my power comes from my staff. That's why I was so nervous when I lost it up on the hill."

Elsa was gawking. "Are you serious?"

Jack smiled, reached his staff down to the ground hook side up, and then touched it to the pavement. Frost spread out over the ground, and it almost covered the whole driveway.

Elsa smiled, excitedly. "All this time I thought I was the only one!"

Jack beamed. "Me too."

Then Elsa stomped on the ice that Jack had made. And her signature snowflake appeared on top of it.

Jack's eyes spread in wonder. "Wow!"

Then Elsa playfully shot a flurry of snowflakes in Jack's face. They laughed.

"It's so wonderful to find that someone has the same powers as me!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I know what you mean, but can you fly?" Jack asked.

The question confused Elsa, and before she could ask what he meant, Jack leapt into the air!

Elsa gasped. "You can fly too?!" Jack beamed as he nodded, still flying. "Is that how we landed safely on the speeder ride?" she asked in realization. He nodded again. Elsa scoffed. "'Must've landed just the right way,' really?" She said, trying to mimic what Jack said after they had fallen.

"Well I had to think of something!" he answered, still smiling.

"So, you're actually Jack Frost...the guardian?" Elsa asked, still in disbelief.

"You bet," he responded with a smile.

Elsa just chuckled and shook her head at him. Then Jack did a spin to show off and came down to land. And, as if on cue, he slipped on the ice, and fell forward...right into Elsa's arms. But before Elsa could wonder if that was planned, it happened...again.

Jack looked up, and their eyes met. Elsa could feel her heart beating so hard Jack could probably see it. She just looked into his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Her hands were still on his shoulders from catching him, and no matter how hard she tried, Elsa couldn't seem to remove them. She just felt drawn to him. Then Jack decided—as much as he didn't want to—that it might be a good idea to change the subject.

"I—I guess you have to go now, huh," he said sadly.

Elsa quickly removed her hands, and looked at the pavement. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied.

Jack slowly backed away. "Well, so long, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Then he bowed, and turned to go, but Elsa grabbed his arm. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Wait!" He tuned and looked at her. "Elsa. Please call me Elsa." Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise. "I—I'm sorry that I didn't tell you to before, I guess I was afraid, afraid of what people might think," she said.

Jack was touched by this new show of affection from her, but he didn't want her to do that just for him. "Hey, you don't have to—"

"I want to, I always have. Please?"

Jack smiled. "I will, gladly. But only if you'll stop calling me 'Mr. Frost'."

Elsa laughed, and both of them seemed to be discreetly moving closer and closer to the other. "Deal...Jack."

"Elsa," he said, finally getting to call her by her first name.

Elsa then surprised herself as much as Jack by reaching up, putting her right hand on the back of his neck, and starting to play with his hair. Elsa had always watched as Jack would run his hand through his messy hair when he was thinking, or nervous, and she didn't know why, but she had always wanted to play with it herself. And Jack, he couldn't take it anymore. He reached up and put a strand of hair behind her ear, then brought his hand to rest on her cheek. Elsa didn't know what was coming over her...but whatever it was, she liked it. She slowly brought her other hand to rest on his chest.

Jack also proceeded slowly, not wanting any of this to stop. He let his other hand leave his side and go from her stomach, to her hip, and finally the small of her back, where it stayed. The caress in that particular area was something Elsa had never felt before, and—to her surprise—she found that she liked it _a lot_.

His touch spurred her on, and before Elsa knew it, their lips met, and the whole world seemed to stop—along with her heart. Her mind went blank, but the one thought that lingered was that she might not ever see this man again. So Elsa poured all of her love into that small kiss. She so wished that moment would've lasted forever, but it only did last for hardly a moment.

Jack had suddenly pulled away, and Elsa was brought back to reality. She reluctantly pulled away when he did, and blinked a few times to wake herself up so she could see what was wrong.

Jack was blushing, and looking to her right. So, she followed his line of sight, and saw Olaf walking over to Sven, completely oblivious of Jack and Elsa standing there. Elsa thought back, and did vaguely remember hearing Olaf yell that he was 'ready'. She looked over and saw Anna and Kristoff standing there also.

Elsa prayed that at least Anna hadn't seen what happened, but she feared that, because of the mischievous smirk on her sister's face, both of them had probably seen it all.

Elsa tried to ignore the wonderful tingling sensation on her lips and act normal, but she had a very hard time. So she asked if everyone was ready, thinking that might get her mind off of the kiss.

Olaf answered with a "Yup!" while Anna just smirked and gave a slow "Mmm-hm." And Kristoff just followed her; he looked completely surprised. And Elsa didn't blame him. She was just as surprised as he was, if not more.

Then Jack finally came back to _his_ senses and actually took in the sight of Olaf.

He leaned over and whispered in Elsa's ear, "Am I losing it, or is that an alive snowman?!"

Elsa tried not to blush at how his breath tickled her ear, or how close he was to her. She actually contemplated turning and kissing him again, but then mentally smacked herself.

 _What are you doing?! You're the Queen! You're the one who's supposed to keep her feelings in check and be composed!_

Elsa shook her head. "Uh, no—no you're not losing it. That's Olaf."

At the sound of his name, Olaf stopped tickling Sven's chin, and waddled over to Elsa and Jack.

"Elsa!" he exclaimed while running to her as fast as his little legs could carry him, giggling as only Olaf could. Elsa bent down and scooped him up as a mother would do to her child.

Olaf gave her one of his warm hugs and said, "I've missed seeing you!"

Elsa smiled. "I've missed you too, Olaf!"

Then he turned to Jack. Olaf opened his mouth in a wide smile/gasp. "Elsa, who's that?!" he asked.

Then he put his left hand across his face to his right cheek and whispered (even though we all know Olaf is practically incapable of whispering, so this was no exception), "You two would make a cute couple!" Elsa's eyes widened and both her and Jack blushed. Then Olaf gasped again. "Ooh ooh! Or are you _already_ a couple?!"

 _Dear God, help Anna not to have heard that!_ Elsa prayed.

Everyone knew Olaf was easily distracted, so Elsa was about to point something out to change the subject. But unfortunately for her, Anna and Kristoff _did_ hear Olaf's question.

"Let's not keep the dear snowman waiting," Anna said, walking over with a devious smirk.

"Well, h-he's uh-a good f-friend of mine O-Olaf."

Elsa noticed Kristoff trying to conceal laughter; she assumed it was about her stuttering. But she couldn't help it!

"Your _boy_ friend?" Olaf pried, obviously wanting a better answer.

Elsa was backed into a corner. She couldn't lie, especially not with Jack there. Elsa peaked over at him, he looked completely embarrassed.

"Well?" Anna asked.

Elsa was trying to come up with an answer. Then she remembered how many times she had dreamed about Jack. Elsa laughed to herself as she thought of a possible answer. "Only in my dreams."

Jack's head shot up in half surprise, half ecstatic! Elsa was trying not to cringe, but didn't have much luck.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked, appalled by her impulsive mouth.

Anna and Kristoff were straight up laughing now.

"Yep!" Anna said, wiping her eyes.

 _Only in my dreams, Elsa?! Are you serious?!_ Elsa thought.

"Well, I think it's time to go. So we'll leave you and dream-boy here to say your goodbyes...again," Anna said, earning a glare from Elsa.

Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf went back over to Sven, and Elsa slowly turned back to Jack, awaiting his response.

"So, I'm dreamt about?" Jack asked teasingly.

Elsa reddened. "Yeah well..." She tried to think of an excuse, but found none. "Yeah." Elsa looked down, embarrassed.

Jack smiled. "Hey, I dream about you too," he admitted.

Elsa looked up with an astonished smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jack answered while kicking some snow, obviously embarrassed.

"Elsa! Hurry up! Unless you're having second thoughts?"

"I'm coming Anna!" Elsa turned around and looked at Jack. She so badly did not want to leave him, but she, as Queen, had to do what was best for her people.

"You know, you're amazing!" Jack said.

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"You're so selfless, you put everyone else first. You are an amazing ruler."

Elsa exhaled, and almost teared up. "That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." Elsa walked up and hugged him, and he gladly hugged back. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me," she said.

When Elsa and Jack pulled away, they got lost in each others eyes...again; they started to lean in, but were interrupted...again.

"Let's not swap anymore saliva, shall we?" Anna said. "I'm sure we don't want to get sick before the ball now do we, Elsa?"

Elsa sighed and pulled away from Jack. "Wouldn't _dream_ of it, Anna!" she responded, obviously annoyed; but Anna only giggled.

Elsa secured her things, and then mounted her snow-white steed, Blizzard. Kristoff gave a click of his tongue, and they were off, but Elsa still lingered. She looked down at Jack, forcing back tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Goodbye," Jack said, reaching up and grabbing her hand.

"Jack I—I—" Elsa wanted to tell him how much she loved him; how she would do anything for him, even if she got nothing in return. But, somehow, she just couldn't.

"Likewise," Jack responded, knowing exactly what she was trying to say...he was trying to say it himself.

Elsa felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of her, she just barely made her foot nudge Blizzard's side, and she was off.

Elsa looked back, and since she couldn't get herself to speak, she created a small snowflake in the palm of her hand; then blew it as you would a kiss. It spun around and around for a while, then finally landing right on the tip of Jack's nose, it exploded into a thousand smaller snowflakes.

Then, turning back to face the rode, Elsa galloped away with tears staining her face.

And right then Jack was about to leap into the air and fly after her, but he restrained himself. Instead, he flew to the roof, to watch her as long as he could through his own tears. And there on the roof he slept, his dreams plagued with the face of the beautiful Snow Queen.

* * *

 **Wow. Well that was intense. But the barely-kiss?! Ahhh! It was about time, and Olaf ruined it all. Thanks Olaf.**

 **Let me know what you think! I love all of you! Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and, well, you get the picture!**

 **Guest2: Thank you so much for your encouragement and reviews! I love having a regular responder! And again, sorry this took so long, but I had to make sure I worked out all the kinks before uploading. ;-)**


	14. The Weakness

**Okay, this chapter is shorter. Sorry guys! :-( But be sure to read the authors note at the end of the chapter. ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – The Weakness  
**

Nate Vizsla strode through huge double doors; the great spruce wood was lined with pure gold. The room that followed the entrance was smaller than the doors, but still extremely large compared to your average throne room. Vizsla was currently wearing his formal attire instead of his battle armor, this meeting was important enough.

He knelt before the throne in the center of the room and said, "My lord, I have good news."

The figure Vizsla was addressing spoke in a deep voice, yet it was still slightly tinted with youth. "Excellent. I can always count on you, Vizsla."

Vizsla rose and leaned up against a table adjacent to the throne. "May I remind you, _Sire_ , that I will do whatever you ask, as long as I am paid. Once the cash goes…so do I."

The royal scoffed. "Don't fluster about your precious payment. You will be handsomely rewarded, once I have the Queen. Now, what news do you bring?"

"I have the weakness you requested," Vizsla replied.

The young man gave an evil chuckle. "Wonderful. Do you require payment?" he inquired, although slightly annoyed for having to ask.

"For what? The info? Please! That was like 'Reconnaissance 101' for my _warriors_!" Vizsla responded, insulted.

The royal brushed a speck of dust off of his expensive garb. "As you wish, but for your sake, I hope you brought footage with you."

Vizsla raised a hand and snapped his fingers. "Of course I did," he replied coldly.

At the sound of Vizsla's snap, one of his Mandalorian warriors walked up with a small comlink/holoprojector in his hand.

Then Vizsla spoke. "So here's the deal: We first checked out her sister, Princes Anna. The Queen loves her dearly, which would make her the perfect target. But unfortunately, the Princess is by Elsa's side twenty-four seven, so we resorted to finding someone else."

"There is no one else," Vizsla's client interjected.

"I thought that way also. But then we stumbled across this." Vizsla gestured to the guard, and he activated the holoprojector. It silently displayed everything from Elsa grabbing Jack's arm, to their kiss, then it froze.

The sinister one smiled. "Interesting. The great Snow Queen has acquired a _significant other_ ," he said with disdain.

Vizsla nodded. "It would seem so."

The young royal rested his chin on his thumb and index finger, deep in thought. "Then why is she still having the ball?" he mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly, Sire," Vizsla said. The man still pondered these things, and a moment of silence passed. Then Vizsla spoke again. "Will you still go to the ball?"

The royal nodded, still deep in thought. "Yes," he responded. "We shall see what transpires there." Then he turned to the Mandalorian holding the holoprojector. "You! What is his name?" he demanded.

"Jack Frost sir," the guard replied. Then the hologram switched to a single picture of Jack.

The royal scowled. "I don't take kindly to jokes," he threatened.

"The man doesn't lie," Vizsla interjected. "When I took a score of my warriors to try and capture the Queen by force, this man was also with her then." He pointed at the picture of Jack. "She called him Jack. And later, I overheard her call him Mr. Frost."

"I see." The man stood up. "Leave me. But continue sending information." Then he turned, and paced out of the room, saying, "I must prepare for my journey to Arendelle."

* * *

 **The main bad guy was just introduced as you guys have probably figured out. And you'll only get a few hints throughout the story as to who he is. See if you can guess before his true identity is revealed!**

 **And let me know how you all are liking/disliking my story! Haven't heard from you guys in a while! ;-)**

 **P.S. To all of you with accounts who have reviewed, I thanked you/answered any questions personally in a private message (PM). Just incase you didn't see it and thought I only answered the guests in the authors notes. :-)**


	15. Once or Twice

**Here's another quick one! I'll try to have a longer chapter for you all next time!**

 **Tigerflight: Thank you so much for your feedback and guess! (I PMd you also) I will say this much…he is not Hans. *!dun dun dun!***

 **A hint to everyone...this bad guy is not from Frozen. Keep your eyes peeled for hints throughout the story as to his origin, movie and/or book (or both), and whereabouts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Once or Twice  
**

Elsa opened her eyes and snuggled further into her pillows; then sat up quickly, recalling what transpired the night before. And, to her surprise, found that she longed to feel Jack Frost's cold lips upon hers for just a few seconds longer. Their time had been cut short…and she'd never felt anything like that. Besides the kiss though, she…she missed _him_. A lot!

Then a nock at Elsa's door interrupted her thoughts.

"My Queen, your advisers wish to see you as soon as possible," said Kai, the head of her servants.

Elsa sighed, "Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Well, the rest of that day crawled by! The meeting with Elsa's advisers lasted for _at least_ two hours; and all they talked about was how happy they were that Elsa had agreed with their decision, and fawned over how wonderful it would be, and talked about all the different princes. Elsa just tried not to scowl through the whole thing.

Then she was whisked off to figure out which of the kingdom's princes she was going to invite…even though her advisers already had princes "in mind"; which meant that they would be doing most of the choosing.

To Elsa's chagrin and glee at the same time—although she still didn't understand how that worked—the only man she was thinking about the whole time was Jack Frost.

All that took about the whole day! And then, she was off to bed, awaiting the extremely unexciting ball preparation the next day.

* * *

One night, about two weeks later, guests would soon be arriving. And, for once in those two weeks, Elsa had some free time. She was walking through the royal gardens enjoying some peace and quiet, when she saw Anna skipping over to her.

 _Oh well, quiet time's overrated anyway,_ she thought.

"Hi Elsa! Wow, I've hardly seen you this week!" Anna said in her usual bubbly manner.

"I've hardly seen _anything_ this week but invites and décor!" Elsa responded with a sigh.

Anna cringed. "About that…how are things coming along?" she asked.

"Well, actually, very good. For once since the day we got back, I finally have some free time."

"Well? You're not going to spend it here are you?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't see why not," Elsa said. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Well for one, Olaf and Sven got into some of the décor."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up. "What!"

"And two," Anna ignored. "I know exactly what you should do while _I_ take care of that particular issue."

Elsa smiled—despite the situation—trying not to laugh at 'typical Anna'. "And what might that be Anna?" she asked.

"It shouldn't be a hard decision Elsa! Go see Jack!" she exclaimed, dramatically throwing her arms out.

Elsa frowned, surprised; she wasn't expecting that. In fact, she had been trying _not_ to think about Jack the whole day. She actually had been doing pretty well…sort of. Just leave it to Anna to bring that up. "Wha—Anna! Are you serious?!"

"Of course! When am I not serious? Don't answer that," she added quickly.

Elsa sighed, and decided to not respond to her sister's previous comment. "Anna, guests will be arriving _tonight_!"

"Pfft! Who cares! _You_ don't have to be here until the formal garbage _tomorrow_! It won't make a difference if _I_ greet them."

Elsa thought about it, and contemplated all the disasters that could come of this. But, with her mind too busy thinking about seeing Jack again, she thought it was a pretty good plan!

"Good point," she said, then came to her senses. "Wait, no…no! Anna it's not happening!"

"Why not?! Tell me with an honest face the thought never crossed your mind," Anna said, pointing her finger at Elsa with a 'got ya' face.

Elsa opened her mouth to retort…but then closed it. Anna did have her. "Well…maybe once or twice, but that's not the point—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" she interrupted quickly. "Too late, I already brought Blizzard out for you. Now you simply have to do the saddle and bridle thing you like to do."

"Anna I—"

"No, I insist!"

Elsa sighed, "Fine."

* * *

 **There it is! Let me know what you think of how the story's going in a review! Love you all!**

 **Thank you again Tigerflight! I LOVE feedback!**

 **Her story is pretty dope everyone...check it out. I'm serious. Like, why are you still reading this?! Go! I'm gonna count to three, and if you're not gone, I'm gonna be ticked. One. Two. Three! Why are some of you** _ **still**_ **here?! Okay, whatever. I tried Tigerflight.**

 **LOL Sorry all, couldn't resist that!**


	16. Soundproof

**Hello all! Sorry, REALLY long author's note. Thank you so much for your follows and favorites lately! I encourage you to let me know how I'm doing if you're reading this! Please please please...pwity pwease? Even if you're not a good writer or whatever, just type something really fast, it would make my day!** ** _And_** **I would respond to you, bonus!**

 **froste682: Thank you so much for your encouragement! The bad guy's identity will definitely be a...well, let's just say I'm a little nuts and you guys will be really surprised at who this is! :-)**

 **Tigerflight: Thank you sooooooooo much for your regular reviews! You're amazing! And, you're very welcome! That's what we authors are supposed to do for each other! And thank you for recommending NopeNotTelling to me! I've been reading** ** _Ice Alliance_** **like** **crazy** **trying to catch up! Also, I answered your question about your book in a review on your story (didn't want to read it without giving you a review) :), and last thing, *sigh* I will definitely let you know if it's someone from Star Wars! (of course I won't hate on you because you haven't seen the series! But I guess that's our culture today. It's pretty sad). The bad guy's identity will be fully revealed by the end of the story. Last last thing: I saw one of your reviews on NopeNotTelling's story that you're a Christian author! *shoots confetti everywhere* Yes! So am I! Now it's you, me, and NopeNotTelling! Hey, we're like our own alliance! That's kinda cool!**

 **Okay, anyway! Back to the present!**

 **WARNING: There is some big-time innuendo at the end of this one, but I've been reading** ** _Ice Alliance: A Jelsa Fanfic_** **by NopeNotTelling, which you should read, it's awesome! Anyway, I loved NopeNotTelling's author's note at the beginning of her story and wanted to let you guys know that I have the same guidelines in my stories as well.**

 **There will be little—if any—profanity, the Lord's name will not be taken in vain (unless by bad guys, but they'll pay for it in the end), no pre-marital sex, and any dark material will always be shown as evil and there will** ** _always_** **be good to contrast and fight that evil.**

 **But anyway! I had** ** _way_** **too much fun writing this chapter! I think you guys will love it! And the next one will have some adorable funny stuff as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Soundproof  
**

Elsa cantered down the road to Gwen's large home. Her horse Blizzard was as free-spirited as she was majestic, so Elsa wouldn't use the normal palace saddles. She used her powers to make a soft, cushy one. A lot like a bear-back saddle…except with stirrups.

And for Blizzard's bridle, Elsa didn't even use a bit. It was just like a normal harness, except it obviously had a rope that stretched behind the mare's neck so Elsa could hold on. It was beautiful snow-blue, also made by Elsa.

Well anyway, as Elsa started down Gwen's long driveway…Gwen herself came out to greet her.

"Well, hello Elsa! What are you doing back here?" she asked, curious; though still excited to see her.

"Oh! I uh—I—uh…" Elsa stammered, trying to think up an excuse so she didn't have to tell Gwen the real reason for her visit.

"You aren't here, by any chance, to see a certain young man are you?" Gwen asked, knowing Elsa's nervous look. She had seen her many times with Jack Frost alright; though Elsa apparently didn't know that.

"What? Me? Gwen be serious! No, no no no…I'm–I'm just here because—because um…" Elsa's voice trailed off.

Gwen was trying _extremely_ hard not to laugh at Elsa's un-queen like behavior, but her smile was very visible and growing nonetheless.

"Elsa," Gwen addressed her, trying to get the flustered Queen to notice what her nervous behavior had created. "You're freezing the ground."

Elsa looked down quickly. "I did?!" she exclaimed. "I mean…of course-I did. It's dramatic effect, _Gwendolyn_." Elsa replied, exaggerating Gwen's full name. "I always ice over the ground when I go places, fans love it!" Elsa waved her hand in the air, and then gave a smile that's screamed "please buy it!"

But, of course, Gwen was doing anything but buying it, though she blew it off anyway…for Elsa's sake.

"Yeah. By the way, have you met a Jack Frost by any chance?"

Elsa's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. _What is your deal Elsa! Focus! Act normal!_ She tried to come up with an answer. "J-Jack Frost?"

Gwen nodded innocently, but a small smirk was appearing on her face.

"N-no. I c-can't say that I-I have. Have you?" Elsa mentally smacked herself and tried not to cringe, although she did, and Gwen noticed. "I mean—uh, you know what I mean, right?" Elsa pleaded.

Gwen was inspecting at her fingernails, mocking the you-bore-me pose, just to make Elsa more on edge. "Mm-hm, sure Elsa; because he's right over there." Gwen pointed to a path going into the woods.

"Really?!"

Elsa followed Gwen's finger quickly. Sure enough, Jack was strolling into the forest with his staff over his shoulder, whistling a somber tune. Then he took off, and flew out of sight.

"So…is it just a coincidence that love thaws, and the minute you looked at _him_ your ice thawed?" Gwen asked in mock innocents.

Elsa looked down, and saw a nice puddle of melted ice. "Oh," Elsa laughed nervously. "I-I meant to do that. Dramatic effect only lasts so long you know."

"So I've heard," Gwen droned. She waited for Elsa's next move; which, apparently, was just to sit there in awkward silence and flick her eyes at the path at times she thought Gwen wouldn't notice.

 _Wow this is awkward,_ Elsa thought. _I wish she would leave, or_ _say_ ** _something_** _. Why is she smiling?_

Gwen chuckled at witnessing the Great Snow Queen reduced to this lovesick mess. _Wow. She's got it bad._

Gwen sighed. "Down the path, and when you get to a fork in the road, turn right. Then you'll find a small cottage."

Elsa tried not to jump out of her skin in excitement at that statement. Not just to be rid of this awkwardness, but to see Jack! She hadn't seen him in weeks and, apparently, was going through withdrawal.

Gwen smirked, and thought she'd pick at the vulnerable Queen, just a little. "You'd better hurry. I heard the old chap say he was heading back for a nice shower...and," she chuckled. "Judging by the way you looked at him just a minute ago, I don't think you want miss _anything_."

Elsa's face turned a dark shade of red. She was _not_ expecting that. Elsa opened her mouth and tried to form words, but nothing came out. "Gw-Gwen—th-that is not—I mean—I-I..."

 _I can't believe she hasn't frozen me yet!_ Gwen sighed. _Ah, but that face is priceless! One more._ She gulped down laughter.

"I think you'll like his cabin though," Gwen interrupted, with a smirk. "It's small, but ah... _cozy_. And, don't worry Elsa; I'll be sure not to let anyone go down that way for while, but it probably won't matter, I'm sure the cabin is fairly..." Gwen feigned searching for the right word. " _Soundproof_." Gwen winked, then turned on her heel. She wanted to be _long_ gone before Elsa figured _that_ one out. "Good luck!" she called, never changing her pace.

Elsa didn't fully understand all of what Gwen said—as she didn't know much about these things—but she got the gist of it!

"Gw-G-Gwen! That was _extremely_ inappropriate! It's-it's not like that, I mean..." Elsa thought about it. "Not that I would _mind_ catching him coming out of the shower..." she mumbled. "B-but that's not the point!"

Gwen just kept walking, and laughing.

"Wait a minute..." Elsa thought of something. "How do _you_ know his cabin's cozy?!" Elsa yelled.

That made Gwen start rolling even more with laughter. "Why does that matter? I thought you said you didn't even know the man!" she called; not waiting around for an answer.

"I'm dead serious, Gwen! You get back here right now! That's—that's an order!" Elsa huffed, Gwen was gone. And she has some _serious_ explaining to do when Elsa sees her again.

Elsa was still fuming, until she took notice of the sun. It was getting late, and she hadn't seen Jack yet.

So, trying forget all about her and Gwen's conversation for the time being, Elsa galloped towards the woods.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! But wow, that authors note took up most of the chapter! If you read all that, you're amazing! Love you guys! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

 **FaithfulWarrior out!**


	17. Seconds

**I liiiiive! So sorry you all! I know this one took me a while to get up, but it's a longer one, *yay!* and it was an absolute** _ **blast**_ **to write! I really want to be able to update more frequently and bring this story to a close, but, at least until the end of April, I'm afraid it's going to be challenging. :-(**

 **I'm going to let you all know that this story is getting closer and closer to its end. I don't want it to be that long because I want to move on with other stories. Partly because I've been working on this since I was a little younger than I am now, and some of it would be different if I had written all of it at my current age. Like, I've already had to change a lot.**

 **But, with all that said, I'm obviously going to finish this one strong before moving on. So stick with me! ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Seconds  
**

Jack Frost was taking a cool, refreshing shower. His small cottage was just one large room with a small kitchen, dining area, and bed. And then there was a separate room for the bathroom. It was also very small, just a sink, toilet, and very small shower. So overall, everything was small. But Jack liked it that way; he didn't need much. He wasn't there too often anyway.

With that said...Jack was almost finished, when he heard the unmistakable sound of horse hooves tromping up to his home. He wracked his brain while quickly getting out and drying off, but he couldn't think of who it might be. In the back of his mind he wished it was Elsa, but he knew that wouldn't be. She was probably at the ball right now, with a bunch of stupid princes.

Jack quickly dressed his lower half, and then walked into the main room of his home. He grabbed his sweatshirt off a chair, but when he opened the door, Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Elsa had just been sitting on her horse outside Jack's house. Now that she had finally arrived, Elsa didn't know what to tell Jack she was there for. She tried to come up with something, but had no luck. She was afraid to knock, although she didn't know why. Well, part of the reason was that she didn't want Gwen's teasing to come to fruition.

Walking in on Jack Frost showering...definitely not on her bucket list. _Well, actually... wow Elsa, why would you even go there?!_

So, after pushing _that_ thought from her mind, Elsa thought it best to leave. But before she could, the cottage door opened, and out stepped Jack Frost...shirtless? Elsa eyebrows shot up, and Jack's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right there in front of him sat, what looked to be some winter goddess from a Greek myth! She said _something_ to him...but Jack was still taking everything in.

He responded in the only way he knew how at the moment...even though he had no idea what she had said. "Uh-huh. V-very beautiful."

Elsa blushed and looked down, embarrassed, though a small smile could be seen tugging on the corner of her mouth. "Um, Jack I—"

"Oh, was that not what you asked? Oh-okay-um...c-can you repeat the question?"

Elsa laughed under her breath, still looking down fiddling with Blizzard's mane. "I just said hi."

Jack mentally smacked himself. "Oh! Right! H-hi."

Elsa peaked up at him, running her eyes down his exposed chest, but tried not to be obvious. Then her and Gwen's conversation flashed through her mind and she looked back up at his eyes, embarrassed.

Jack had to ask at least _one_ of the million questions on his mind. "E-Elsa? I-I thought the ball was today. Did you decide not to have it?!" Jack tried to hide his excitement at the thought that she called off the ball, but didn't do a very good job.

"Well, no. Some of the guests will be arriving tonight, actually," Elsa responded.

"Oh," Jack said it more solemn than he meant to. "Then what are you doing here? You shouldn't be seen with a commoner, especially right before the ball."

Elsa's heart ached at that remark. She dismounted, and walked over to him. And Jack's eyes widened as she came closer. She was even more breathtaking up close. When she stopped, they were only about two feet apart.

"Jack, please don't," she said. Pain was clearly heard in her voice.

"Why? It's true," he responded.

Elsa looked away. "Jack, I don't want to do this, but I have to."

"I know. That's why I'm wondering about your visit," Jack said, although he still didn't understand why she "had to."

Elsa looked at him; she had been dreading this. What should she say?

 _The truth I guess,_ she thought.

"Well, I—I had-some free time, I guess you could say...and I—well, I came to say hi. Which, I did. So, I guess I'll be going now." Elsa turned to go.

Jack found his voice. "W-wait! If—if you still have free time left, would you—maybe-I don't know, like to do something—with me?"

Elsa turned and looked at him. "If you want to," she said with a smile. "What would you like to do?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm game for anything," he said; somehow maintaining his roguishly handsome smirk that turned every inch of Elsa's body to jelly. Then his attention turned to Elsa's steed.

It was a good thing too; Elsa was blushing madly. She still couldn't understand how he did these things to her! She thought she would've been over this by now!

Jack walked over to the horse and reached out his hand to pet her nose. Blizzard, surprisingly, let him.

"Wow! She must like you. Normally, she doesn't let anyone she doesn't know pet her," Elsa said.

Jack smiled. "What's her name?"

Elsa cleared her throat. She was trying _extremely_ hard not to get distracted at the way the muscles in Jack's back moved as he ran his hand up and down Blizzard's nose.

"B-Blizzard," Elsa responded, finally finding her voice.

Jack chuckled. "She's beautiful. Not that it surprises me; she'd have to be as long as you're her rider."

Elsa's blush was _finally_ almost gone, but thanks to Jack's most recent comment, it was back in full force! Elsa took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm down. She created a small layer of frost on the palm of her hand to...frost.

 _Wow. He is just—no! What are you doing?! Focus! Where to go, where to go..._ Elsa thought. _I know! That marvelous—ly amazing, back! And the-the arms and—Oh. My. Word. ELSA! There is_ _ **nothing**_ _happening between us! We're merely friends...maybe we could've had something more, but now—just-just stop. Thinking. About it! Anyway, that marvelous VALLEY is what I was saying. He would like it there._

She paced over to Blizzard and hoisted herself onto the saddle.

"You ready to go?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Jack looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Where to, milady?" he questioned with a smirk.

 _Oh...that smirk—nope! Focus!_

Elsa tried her best to conceal her thoughts. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she said, narrowing her eyes in mock cruelty. Then she dropped her façade, "Unless you've already been there...but you probably haven't."

Jack chuckled. "Heck yeah I'm ready! I'll be right back."

Jack turned and walked into his house, with Elsa's eyes on him the _whole_ way. She just couldn't help herself! Then Elsa remembered the saddle; it was definitely too small. _Well...actually, I don't think either of us would mind if—nope! Not happening! Make it bigger, stupid!_

* * *

Jack soon emerged from his home with his staff in his hand. He strode towards her, and was about to fly onto the saddle when he noticed the extra stirrups.

"Why, Your Highness!" he began, acting overly surprised. "A double saddle! Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression your visit was simply to grant me the honor of your salutations," he embellished.

Elsa constrained laughter. "Why, Mr. Frost! A sentence fit for a king! But don't flatter yourself. I just extended it...just now," Elsa responded.

"I must admit my Queen, your come-backs are definitely improving," Jack stated, extremely enjoying this banter.

Elsa gasped and put a hand on her chest; throwing her head back dramatically. "Oh, Frost you wound me! Hey wait a minute! What do you mean! My come-backs haven't been _that_ bad!"

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, if you discount _blushing immensely_ ," he responded.

Elsa frowned. "I—well I—"

"Aaaaand stuttering," he interrupted.

Elsa huffed. "Well, look who's talking! You blush and stutter too! Sometimes..." Elsa looked away, feeling heat rising to her face.

"And there it is! Awww, wittle furnace face!" he teased.

To Elsa's chagrin, she flushed even more. "I-it's not—I'm not blushing! It's—makeup!" she lied.

Jack tilted his head. "That's _some_ makeup that's pale and then gets red whenever _you_ get nervous. You are many _wonderful_ things, My Queen...but an actress, is _not_ one of them. At least, not around my dashingly good looks," Jack said, whipping some of his white locks out of his face for...dramatic effect.

Elsa smiled and laughed despite herself. He was simply joking…but it was true. "Well, I won't argue with you on that one," she responded shyly, looking into his eyes. "I—you do things to me that I don't—" Elsa's smile vanished as she realized what she was saying. "Um, we'd better get going. The ball begins _tomorrow_ and I have to be back sooner than later."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Jack responded with a chuckle and a smirk. He started to climb onto the saddle, when he remembered something and climbed back down.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. She secretly hoped it wasn't about his shirt. If he didn't remember it, who was she to say anything?

"If Her Illustriousness would allow me to depart from her presence for...yeah, you know what? Forget that. One sec!" Jack responded, turning back in the direction of his house.

Elsa laughed, and shook her head; playfully trying to continue the word game. "My dear Mr. Frost, I believe I already prefaced that I don't _have_ secs—" All the blood drained from Elsa's face. "I—I mean—" she sputtered, trying to form coherent words.

Jack erupted with laughter. "Yes—Your Highness. That-that little bit of information—was already known to me," he responded through his guffaws.

" _SECONDS_ Jack Frost! Is what I meant! You know that!" Elsa blurted, she'd never felt so embarrassed in her life.

 _Ugggg! Just keep your mouth shut Elsa!_ she thought.

"However, if you would like to remedy that issue I would be more than happy to help—"

"Thank you _Frost_ , but I think you're _done_ talking now." Elsa interrupted, looking anywhere but his eyes. "In fact, I'm _seriously_ considering not going _anywhere_ with you after _that_!"

Jack smirked. "Now Elsa, you and I _both_ know you don't mean that."

Elsa huffed and looked away defiantly. He was right. And he knew it. Sometimes she just hated that smug little smirk…but that never lasted long.

Jack chuckled. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a _second_."

Elsa really wanted to stay mad at him…for two reasons. One: because of what he just said! And two: because she was starting to realize she actually _liked_ when he flirted at her!

 _I mean, I'm losing my mind! I'm seriously losing my mind!_

Elsa eyes snapped back into focus when she saw Jack walking back over to her. He was still smiling broadly, and was also holding his sweatshirt.

He tickled Blizzard's chin, then held his staff out to Elsa. "Could you hold this for a _sec_?" Jack cooed, batting his eyelashes.

Elsa scowled, but extended her hand sharply. He handed her his staff, then dipped his head to put on his hoodie.

Elsa quickly ran her eyes down his bear torso; she just wanted to get one more look. However, unfortunately for her, Jack looked up before putting it over his head. Elsa was oblivious, and continued studying him.

"Like what you see?" Jack asked with a cocky smirk.

Elsa's head shot up with a start. "I—I was ch-checking to see h-how your ribs are doing." Elsa stated with a small, nervous, and barely audible laugh. Her ears were turning bright red.

Jack chuckled. "Well, I'll have you know that I'm back to normal…thanks to your care," he said with a wink.

Elsa nodded absentmindedly. "G-good."

A moment of awkward silence passed…for Elsa at least. Jack was enjoying every second.

"If you don't mind, Your Highness, I'm going to put this on now," Jack said, trying to suppress laughter.

Elsa shook her head. "Uh, yeah! G-go ahead," she responded looking down. Elsa drummed her fingers on her lap for a few seconds, then her head snapped back up. "But you don't have to…if you don't want to. I don't care."

Jack laughed under his breath. "Well, that last statement could probably go up for debate, but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Elsa gave barely a nod, ringing out her fingers on her lap. _Why are you acting like this?! Let the guy put his shirt on!_ she thought.

"Elsa."

Her head shot up. "M-hm?"

"Would you like this on, off, … or on my cabin floor?" Jack asked, barely concealing laughter. He just couldn't resist that one!

Elsa grunted. "On," she answered through clenched teeth.

Jack chuckled. "Okay. That's what I thought. I just wanted to check." He started to put on his shirt but hesitated…she was just so fun and easy to tease! "Would you like one last look?" he asked with a polite innocence.

Elsa shook her head and kicked herself for actually _considering_ it. "No," she answered defiantly.

Jack smirked. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Jack slipped the sweatshirt over his head, and flew behind her gently onto the saddle.

"Wow. So, you made this? With your powers?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah," Elsa patted Blizzard's side. "She doesn't like the standard palace equipment. Quite the picky little thing she is."

Jack nodded, his attention now focused on Elsa's caplet (which she had shortened for riding).

"Did—did you make this too?"

She turned to face him. "Yes, I did."

Elsa decided that turning around was _not_ one of her better ideas. She couldn't understand why looking into his eyes was so hazardous! They practically captivated her. They were so beautiful…heck, _he_ was beautiful!

Elsa noticed his head starting to tilt ever so slightly. And his beautiful eyes took a quick glance at her lips. She so direly wanted to kiss him; to feel those cold lips upon hers for longer than a brief moment.

Then reality hit her like a brick wall. She was Queen. The ball was tomorrow. All her people were counting on her.

Elsa had faced her powers—maybe not in the best way possible, in that she almost lost a sister in the process—but still, she had ended up facing them. She also faced trial after trial, day after day as Queen.

Why couldn't she face this young man? Why was it so hard to talk when he was around? She'd never had this kind of trouble before. But, Elsa realized, she needed to overcome this obstacle just like any other. She needed to face this. She knew that she couldn't back out on this brief trip with him after already agreeing to it, but she could definitely _not_ kiss him, not now…and unfortunately not ever. And so, Elsa pulled away.

"We should get going," she mumbled.

Jack pulled back. _What were you doing you idiot? She's too good for you! She's a Queen! This trip is simply us as…friends. Yeah, friends._

Elsa directed Blizzard to turn toward the road. Then, she quickly created two straps on the side of Blizzard's saddle to hold Jack's staff.

And without any warning, they took off!

Jack, having been caught off guard, practically fell off the horse! But he quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around Elsa's waste. And, from the rapidness of him pulling himself forward for fear of dying, Jack's face ended up in the crook of Elsa's neck.

Elsa stiffened at first out of habit to being touched, but found she liked their position just fine. Even though she couldn't kiss him, that didn't mean he couldn't rest his head on her shoulder…right? Right?

Sooner than Elsa would've liked, Jack lifted his head up. He looked around, realizing he wasn't dead, and then loosened his hold on Elsa's waste.

"Sorry. But maybe a little warning next time?" he quipped.

Elsa smirked. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

 **I hope that chapter was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write! I know it seems like Jack and Elsa are moving a little quick as far as flirting and stuff goes…but again, a lot happened during his lengthy recovery and they are good friends. So I'm sure during all that Jack did some flirting.**

 **Again, I would've gone into more detail on his recovery and, overall, the whole story…but I will probably write another Jelsa eventually that will be a** _ **lot**_ **better!**

 **I've got some great story ideas for the future though! And they include a lot more than just Jelsa. I absolutely** _ **love**_ **writing Jelsa, but I really have some great Harry Potter stuff I want to do, and How to Train Your Dragon, The Hunger Games, lots of stuff.**

 **Also some one-shots. Cuz I'd like to try them and I think it'd be fun!**

 **Anyway, somebody shut me up! Love you all! If you read all my author's notes, you're amazing!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! Thanks guys!**


	18. Kiss Me

**Hello! Here's another chapter for you all! (Sorry I took so long).**

 **But I really like this one, and if you haven't noticed…things are starting to pick up. And there will be a lot more cute, fluffy scenes between Jack and Elsa coming up! (I'll let you find out if there's any in this chapter) Mwahahaha!**

 **To my most recent "Guest" reviewer: Thank you very much! I really appreciate you telling me that! And I agree…not a lot of writers will do that, so thank you for your encouragement! If you want another Jelsa story that is** _ **super**_ **awesome and does not have any profanity or pre-marital sex…check out** ** _Ice Alliance_** **by NopeNotTelling or the series by Tigerflight.**

 **Disclaimer: There will be a little movie reference in this chapter (see if you can catch it!) so I just want to state: I don't own anything. You all know that! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Kiss Me  
**

Elsa slowed to a stop at a beautiful, grassy hillside. It wasn't steep, but just enough for a little climb. The moonlight was in the perfect spot, and Jack thought it made Elsa look even more beautiful. He still couldn't believe he was walking side by side with this amazing woman…even if it might be the last time. However, Jack still held on to the small hope that this night might change her mind about the ball. He could only hope.

Elsa hesitantly took his hand and led him up the hill. Then they took a seat on the soft grass, right under a majestic willow tree. The hill overlooked a beautiful valley with a small river twisting through it. Elsa loved coming here. Sometimes she would ride over with Blizzard when palace life was becoming too overbearing…which happened fairly often.

"Beautiful, right?" Elsa asked, mesmerized by the moonlight on the water.

Jack indeed thought it was lovely…but frankly, he couldn't take his eyes off Elsa.

"Mm-hm. The valley's not too shabby either," he said, eagerly waiting for her reaction.

Elsa's brow knit in confusion. "Jack, what do you—I was _talking_ about the valley—"

She stopped and returned his gaze. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to put this together. Why didn't he say stuff like this more often? Her reactions were priceless!

Then Elsa's expression blanked in realization. _Was he talking about me?_ she thought in disbelief.

She looked away. "Oh," she stated, not really knowing anything else to say.

Jack chuckled. "That wasn't supposed to be a riddle actually, just a compliment."

Elsa smiled at him and laughed in spite of herself.

"But I meant it," he finished, giving her a genuine smile.

Elsa looked away, and her stomach got this funny fluttery feeling which, by this time, wasn't anything new. You could pretty much bank on it when Jack Frost was anywhere in the vicinity. Even though it happened often however, it still surprised her. But Elsa found she rather liked it…although she would _never_ admit that. She also felt warm all over which, she assumed, was a warm fuzzy; at least, that's what Anna called them.

A wide grin slowly spread across her face. Then she turned to meet his gaze…his amazingly amazing gaze. Her heart skipped a beat before rebounding with renewed vigor. Everything in her being screamed at her, telling her to look away…but she just couldn't.

Elsa admired his features; his beautiful eyes, his snow-white hair, his firm jaw, and high cheekbones. And before Elsa knew it, she leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder. But before doing so, she graced his cheek with a kiss from the Queen of Arendelle. It was just longer than a peck, and Jack wished he could've gotten one on the lips…but he'd take what he could get.

Then she intertwined her fingers with his, and sighed. Elsa truly felt safe in his arms. Jack grinned as well, and rested his head on hers. And before long, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jack awoke first, and looked down at the beautiful woman asleep on his shoulder. He still couldn't believe this was real.

 _It's not…she'll leave you soon._ Jack saddened at the thought. But then another struck him. _Well, why would she have come and taken me here if she was just going to leave? Maybe…maybe I still have a chance._

He hesitantly reached out and stroked her arm lovingly; which eventually caused her to stir. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"We fell asleep," Jack said, returning her smile.

Elsa laughed softly. "We sure did." Then all realization flooded her and she sat up abruptly. "We fell asleep!" Elsa stood up and began to pace. "The-the ball and—I-I've got to get back!" Jack's heart dropped. "And Anna!" Elsa continued, shaking her head. "Oh, she'll _never_ let me hear the end of this!" Then she stopped her pacing, and looked at Jack. She didn't know what to say. "I—I have to go. Goodbye." Elsa made herself turn away from him and begin to walk down the hill.

What had she been thinking? When she gets back, Anna's going to go on and on about this! And then there was Jack, well he—he knew. She had in fact told him that this was a one-time thing. He knew…right?

* * *

Jack was shocked by everything and extremely confused. She just…left. Then he regained some of his senses, and raced down the hill after her.

"Elsa! Wait!" he called, slipping and sliding down the hill due to the speed of his descent.

Elsa stopped. She was hoping it would've been as easy as simply walking away, but she should've known better. They were at the bottom of the hill now, and Jack walked up to her, huffing slightly from the exertion.

"I thought…I thought maybe—" he started, not knowing exactly what to say.

Elsa turned to him and, seeing the look on his face, immediately felt horrible for coming at all…for putting him through this.

"Jack," she began. "I—I'm so sorry. I never should've come. I wasn't trying to confuse you. I—I just—I just wanted to see what it was like…I'm sorry."

"What? See what?" Jack asked, confused.

Elsa hesitated. "To see what it was like to—love." She couldn't look at him. "Goodbye." She turned to leave.

"Elsa, don't you dare walk away!"

She froze. Never had Jack Frost spoken to her that way. To anyone else, it might have sounded like a demand…but Elsa knew him. She could hear the pain. It was a plea, a cry that she wouldn't break his heart. And she hated herself for coming…for doing this to him.

Then Jack continued. "Now I've—I've held my tongue for a long time. And you can marry…a-any one of those princes and I'll be on my way. But…Elsa." He stepped up to her and took her hands in his. "First look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. I need to know you feel nothing for me…because Elsa—I really love you."

Elsa gawked and tried to form words. _He what? Did I hear him right?_

"You— _love_ me?" she asked incredulously after a few failed attempts.

"Yes!" He couldn't believe she sounded so surprised. He thought he was so bad at hiding it the whole _world_ probably knew!

Elsa shook her head, still in disbelief. This was definitely a problem. "Jack I—we—we can't. I—can't."

Jack scoffed and threw his arms up. "Why not?" he pleaded.

Elsa shook her head again, this time more vigorously. "We—we just can't!" She huffed. "It's—it's too hard to explain."

Jack frowned, extremely determined now. "Elsa Winters…do you love me, or not."

Elsa looked at him. What should she say? She wanted to just leap into his arms and tell him that she had loved him since he was wounded by Deathwatch. But then, now was her chance to end it. She could tell him she had no feelings for him, and it would be over. Yes, she had to. She had to do this…for Arendelle.

"I—" She was avoiding eye contact.

"Look me in the eyes, Elsa," Jack reminded.

Elsa took a deep breath, and met his gaze. "I…don't." She looked away as soon as the words left her lips. She couldn't bear to look at him after lying so blatantly to the one she truly did love.

Jack looked down, fighting back tears. "You don't." Then he looked up, this was the test…now he would know for sure.

Elsa grimaced. "Jack I—"

"Kiss me."

Elsa's head shot up. "K-kiss you?!" That had definitely gotten her attention; she was not expecting that in the least.

"I need to know something. Just one kiss." Jack waited patiently for her response. He wouldn't lean in, he wouldn't move. He wanted this to be all her.

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat. She averted her eyes and wrung out her hand nervously. "Jack—I really…" She trailed off after looking back into his eyes.

She glanced quickly at his lips. How Elsa had longed to kiss him again. She'd dreamt about it every single night since they had parted ways. She started to take a step toward him, but hesitated.

 _It's just one kiss, right? That won't hurt anything._

She debated for a few more seconds, but after another covert glance at his lips, Elsa gave up and started to lean in.

She noticed that Jack tilted his head, but didn't make any movement toward her, he simply waited. At this point however, Elsa really didn't care. She was completely absorbed into this moment.

She leaned in the rest of the way, and placed a controlled, gentle kiss on his lips. After a few seconds, she was about to pull away, but Jack slowly slid his hands to the small of her back. And instead of retreating, she went back for more.

Jack deepened the kiss, and the Queen gasped at the new sensations that were engulfing her mentally and physically.

Elsa then surprised herself by lurching her hands to his torso. Her logical side was screaming at her "what are you doing?!" but at this point, she had gone through the whole ordeal of having to "just look, don't touch" for too long. Elsa groped at his lean chest and then brought her arms around his back and clung to him. In the back of her mind she wished he was shirtless like before…but then quickly banished that thought.

Elsa felt Jack smile against her lips, and chuckle faintly. She was slightly embarrassed at her uncharacteristically forward behavior, but soon forgot _all_ about that when Jack began to run his hand up and down her back in gentle caresses.

Elsa had never imagined kissing could feel so…wonderful. No wonder Anna and Kristoff did it so often. She'd have to remember to definitely _not_ tease Anna about that anymore.

Jack was quite fit and muscular, she noted. At first glance you might get the impression of scrawny…but he wasn't scrawny in the least. He was lean. Elsa traced her hands up and down his sides in response to his touch.

Jack soon stopped stroking her back however, which Elsa was somewhat disappointed about. But she didn't have long to think about _that_ one either, for Jack Frost had yet another trick up his sleeve.

He moved his hand from Elsa's back up to her shoulder, and stroked it with his thumb. Then, Jack removed his lips from hers, and instead placed a kiss on her cheek. He then moved to her jaw.

Slowly. Agonizingly so for Elsa, he began to trail down her neck. And she tilted her head gladly to grant him access.

Elsa's breathing was becoming heavier; she couldn't tell if this tickled or simply felt amazing; but eventually decided it was a little of both. One of her hands now grasped the cloth at the nape of his neck, while the other tangled itself in his hair.

Jack was torturing her. They were feather light kisses, nothing more…and horribly slow!

Elsa found herself getting impatient, which was definitely unlike her. And, to her vexation, Jack seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

Then, after placing his cold lips on a trail along her collarbone, he directed his attention to the area between her collarbone and neck. And, without warning, he kissed with the pressure she desired, and then gave a quick nip at the sensitive skin.

Elsa inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure, and heard a breathy laugh from Jack. He smirked, and then nipped a second time.

Elsa growled in response—also unlike her—and captured his face in her hands. Then she pulled his head back to its rightful place level with hers, and ensnared his lips once again.

She reveled in his closeness…and realized that she had longed to hold him for longer than she probably should have.

Then Elsa recalled that she was _supposed_ to be at the castle by now, and this was _supposed_ to be "just one kiss." Her eyes shot open, and she pulled away abruptly. She exhaled and blinked a few times to recover from the kiss. And if Elsa had thought she felt a tingling sensation on her lips before, well…enough said. And it was much harder to ignore this time.

"I—that was…" She trailed off, trying to steady her breathing.

"Amaz—?"

"Uncalled for…is what I was going to say, thank you," she interrupted. It _was_ amazing of course…but she would never admit it. "You—you asked for one kiss, a-and…there you go." Elsa flicked her arm out, still not meeting eye contact and still trying desperately to curtail the tingling on her lips so she could focus on speaking!

Jack gave a quick bark of laughter. "You call that _one_ kiss?" he questioned.

"It was a—long…kiss." _Yeah Elsa…_ really _long._ "But it still counts as one." she eventually blurted, shaking her head.

Jack chuckled again. "Whatever you say, Your Highness," he drawled.

Elsa frowned, and then softened. "I have to go now," she said reluctantly.

Jack's jaw dropped. He could not believe that she was _still_ intent on leaving. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes."

Jack gawked and Elsa took that as her cue.

"I'm sorry." She turned, and walked away. And it didn't take long for the tears to come.

Jack was shocked. He thought for sure that she would've called it off. "You're an idiot, Frost. Why on _Earth_ you would think she would stay with you is beyond me!" Jack said to himself.

Then, as his own tears came freely, he walked back up the hill to the willow tree; reveling in the memories he had made with the Snow Queen of Arendelle, and watching her form disappear into the forest.

* * *

 **Okay…I'm starting to agree with Tigerflight. Elsa needs a smack! Does anybody else think so?**

 **Anyway…hopefully I made up for taking so long! Let me know what you thought of this one, and if there are any movie characters you'd like to make an appearance in the future!** **  
** **Also, did you catch the movie line in this chapter? Tell me in a review!**

 **Thank you all for reading and for your feedback! And I just wanted to state that if I for some reason take a while with posting, I am not going to just abandon this story! So don't worry! ;-)**

 ** _Please_** **review, follow, and favorite! Love you guys!**

 **Oh! Last thing! If you're a Harry Potter fan,** ** _please_** **check out the one-shot on my page and give me your thoughts! I would be soooo happy if you reviewed it! Just give a quick 'nice' or 'not nice'…just give me something! XD**

 **Okay, I'm done now…thanks to all!**

 **\- FaithfulWarrior**

 **P.S. To those of you who are reading this way after I've posted this chapter…still interact with it and others. I can see what chapter you're commenting on when I go to respond! :)**


	19. Transportation

**Okay wow...I am so sorry for how long I took, guys! First, my computer was down, and then we went on vacation.**

 **But! I'm back now with a new chapter! So please tell me what you think of it, and also the movie reference from last chapter will be made known in this one. One of my favorite characters will make an appearance as well, hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

 **Pancakesonrage *gmail* *dot* com: Thank you so much! But I couldn't have done it without your advice in my very first review! It was wonderful hearing from you!**

 **Tigerflight: Thank you! Your reviews always make me smile and laugh! And no worries! You can yell at Elsa all you want because I'm right with you!**

 **'I love Star Wars' or 'mamba': Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! But, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. What is "editing fam"? I love requests so I would appreciate it if you reviewed again and helped me understand. :) I apologize but I'm not very familiar with some terms. Thank you again!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Transportation  
**

Jack lay under the willow tree sulking. Where did he go wrong?! He had always been a good _friend_ to her…right? At least he thought he had! What if he did something that had upset her?! Oh, he should've thought of that before! She probably _hated_ him and he'd gone right ahead telling her to _kiss_ him! Well, she _did_ seem to enjoy that…even if she _did_ label it "uncalled for." But she also left him!

She left him. Just like that. And why did he care? Well, why _did_ he care? Why was he moping around like this! He was three-hundred years old for heaven's sake!

Jack sighed…he loved her. That's why he cared. He had fallen completely and utterly head-over-heels for her.

He scoffed. Which was completely and utterly _stupid_! She's a queen, he's a—a Jack Frost. Just a…hey. He was Jack Frost. That had to mean _something_ …right?

Jack sighed again. No, it didn't. He was doomed to live a life of loneliness…forever.

"So…are you done yet?"

Jack practically jumped out of his skin. In his misery, he had failed to notice the form that had descended from a nearby branch. He turned his head sharply to identify the figure; but when he saw who it was, Jack rolled his eyes and grasped his chest.

"Ugh, don't do that, Parker!" he exclaimed.

The figure chuckled. "Sorry. But it's always so hard to know if you should announce yourself, or walk up quietly, you don't want to scare the person…it's tough."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure." He glanced at the man hanging upside down and realized that he wasn't leaving. Jack had a mind to remedy that issue. "Look, Pete…I'm really not in the mood, okay?"

The figure flipped forward and landed upright beside Jack. He then took a seat beside him. "Yeah, so I noticed. You seem quite busy wallowing in self-pity," the man responded.

"So, you're Underdog now?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Very funny."

Jack sighed. "Okay, _Spidy_ …what do you want?"

"Well, from my nice limb up there, I couldn't help but notice you're in a bit of a pinch," Spiderman began.

Jack scowled. "How _much_ did you _notice_ , Parker?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

"Enough." Jack was about to say something before Peter held up a hand. "Now hold on." He reached up and pulled off his mask, then continued. "I know you're mad…"

"That is an understatement," Jack interrupted.

Parker nodded. "And I apologize. But—" he blurted before Jack could interrupt. "I have one question…"

Jack sighed and thought it was probably better to just let the Spider get whatever he wanted to say off his chest. "Shoot."

"Are you just gonna let her leave?" Pete finished.

Jack scoffed. "And what exactly would you have me do, Parker? I already tried a lot of stuff, it didn't work."

"Yes, well what you tried was a very good method; works quite well." Spiderman pointed out before adding under his breath. "Granted, it definitely helps that you didn't have a car come crashing through the window but—"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Never mind. But seriously…she loves you man. It's so obvious it's practically tangible!"

Jack shook his head. "No. She simply regards me as a friend."

Peter gawked. "Dude, you guys were making out for like five minutes!" he exclaimed.

"It was 'uncalled for!'" Jack countered.

Parker let out a bark of laughter. "'Uncalled for' my foot! She was enjoying the _whole_ thing! And you could tell she didn't want to leave!"

Jack shook his head. "Okay, want do you want me to do?" He threw out his hands in aggravation.

"I'm glad you asked."

Jack scoffed. "For the second time."

But Spiderman continued, undaunted. "You know that…horse tied up to a tree in the woods?" he asked.

Jack frowned. "Yes…what did you do?"

"Well, I kind of…herded it back to Arendelle."

"You what?!" Jack exclaimed.

Pete put his arms up in defense. "Wait a second, let me finish." Jack frowned even deeper and crossed his arms in impatience. "It's safe back at Arendelle, no worries."

Jack scoffed and countered, "Um, _yes_ worries! That means Elsa has to _walk_ back!"

Peter Parker clicked his tongue with a smirk. "Jack, Jack, Jack. You are going to… _notice_ that her horse ran off…and—ever the gentleman—offer to _fly_ her back to Arendelle. You get a second chance, you guys make up, make out, everything's great. Plus, the ladies _love_ the flying thing."

Jack eyed his friend skeptically. But, he had to admit, it was a good idea. In fact, he was slightly annoyed that he didn't come up with it himself. "Hmm, you really think that would work?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Absolutely," Spidy replied.

Jack sighed, contemplating. But, what did he have to lose? "Okay, I'll do it."

Peter chuckled. "Wow. What has she done to you? I'm surprised it took you that long to think it over mister prankster!"

Jack chuckled and playfully pushed his friend's shoulder. "I'd better get going. She's probably at the clearing now."

"Go get 'em Tiger!"

* * *

Elsa pushed through over hanging leaves and brush and, after blowing stray hair out of her face, she stepped into the clearing. But, to her extreme dismay, found that her great white steed was no longer there. She looked around and called her horse's name multiple times before waiting quietly for some noise that signaled Blizzard's arrival. When she heard nothing, Elsa groaned.

"This is _not_ my day," she mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Elsa spun around only to find Jack Frost himself landing elegantly before her.

Still slightly embarrassed about the previous happenings, and definitely not about to greet him like an old friend…Elsa looked away. "Oh. It's you."

Jack scoffed with a smirk. "Good to see you too."

Elsa looked back and searched his expression for any keys on his whereabouts…he had to want something. She couldn't understand why he was coming over here and acting like everything that happened just shy of ten minutes ago well…never happened!

Jack perceived her confusion and said sarcastically, "I couldn't help but notice you're having some transportation issues."

Elsa laughed bitterly. "Yes, you're very observant. Blizzard ran off and I was just about to walk back so…yeah."

She turned awkwardly and started to walk. Jack shook his head with his winner smile and flew over her head, landing a few steps in front of her.

"Now, hold on. I can't let you walk back," he stated, trying to refrain a smirk.

"And what exactly would you have me do?" Elsa asked, slightly perturbed.

"Allow me to fly you back," Jack said, with a bow and charming smile.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Absolutely not! You—I—no. You don't have to do that! I can walk, really."

"Trust me Highness, it's no trouble at all. You can simply hold on to my shoulders, and as long as you're touching me, and I'm touching my staff, we're in business," he assured her with that attractive smirk of his that made Elsa's legs like spaghetti.

She contemplated for a moment. She didn't want to get him thinking that anything was different between them…but she _really_ didn't want to have to walk back; _especially_ when she could _fly_ back with _Jack Frost_. Against Elsa's better judgment, the thought of getting to be that close to him the whole way back to Arendelle won out in the end.

She eyed him skeptically, then sighed. "Very well, Mr. Frost."

Jack frowned. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to call me that anymore."

Elsa shrugged. "Yes well, so did I. But I thought we also agreed that you weren't going to call me Queen names, and you just called me 'Highness' so…"

Jack smirked somewhat apologetically. "You're right. My apologies." Then he started to saunter toward her. "I forgot that you preferred…Elsa." He whispered her name seductively in her left ear.

Elsa gaped; staring straight ahead and trying not to give him the satisfaction of a glance. Then he withdrew and walked nonchalantly out of sight behind her.

She released the breath she had been unintentionally holding. How did he do that? Elsa wanted to be annoyed…but frankly was having too much trouble trying to get something audible to come out of her mouth.

She finally succeeded and quickly uttered, "Apology accepted." Jack couldn't keep from smirking behind her. She was just so easily flustered! "Now," she continued. "Are you ready to-hey!"

Jack began to scoop her into his arms bridal style, but she backed away quickly.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

Elsa frowned. "You said I could just hold on to your shoulders."

Jack shrugged. "Okay, however you want. I just thought since you were the Queen you might want to be carried like one."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That's a stupid fairytale thing."

Jack put his arms up. "Okay, whatever you say."

He turned around and gestured for Elsa to grab on. She did so, and after a quick smirk from Jack, they were off!

* * *

 **There it is! I hope you all liked it! I will have another one out as soon as I can! (And I promise to have a little more fluff in the next one) ;)**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought of this chap and Spidy! Also, who has seen Civil War?! What'd you think of young Spidy? I thought he was great! Can't wait for his movie to be out!**

 **Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Love to all,**

 **FaithfulWarrior**


	20. Watch This

**Hello everybody! I just want to start by saying that all of your guys' reviews and support have helped me so much! I** _ **so**_ **enjoy reading and responding to each and every one of your messages!**

 **I apologize for taking so long…but one of the reasons I did was because I was revising my many mistakes in previous chapters. I would like to apologize for that as well. I assure you, I have improved greatly as a writer from the time when I wrote those earlier chapters, and I don't like bad grammar and spelling mistakes. So I can also tell you that that will improve exponentially now.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll say that I'm very excited to write the next one…you're definitely going to like it. ;)**

 **Tigerflight: Glad you enjoyed Spidy's little appearance! Just couldn't leave him out could I! And yes, sorry to confuse you…his "secret identity" name is Peter Parker. And oh my word, you crack me up! Yes, I'll slap Elsa with you! She's being pretty ridiculous! Thanks for reviewing, my friend! Can't wait to hear your take on this one! :)**

 **pancakesonragegmail *dot* *com*: *wipes tear from eye* You made me melt! My work is hardly perfection, but you flatter me nonetheless. Thank you so much, it's wonderful to hear from you! And I am also honored that you consider me a senpai of yours. :)**

 **AgentDarkAngel: Thank you. I'm very glad you're enjoying the story! And thank you again for your advice. One of the reasons it took me so long to update is because I've been revising all my previous chapters…they definitely needed it. ;)**

 **Guest: Aww, don't be sad! Here's a new chapter to cheer you up! I'd love to hear your input on it!**

 **Luna Cheney: Thank you. Here's a new one, as ordered. ;)**

 **HG3LJ1HR2: Sheesh, it's like I'm typing a digital download passcode. ;D Thank you so much for your compliments! And yes, there are quite a few spelling errors…it bugs me. That's again one of the reasons I took so long to update. I went back and fixed a bunch of mistakes. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Just in case anyone was wondering…(if you were, read the name of this site)…I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Watch This  
**

Elsa had experienced flight twice before, once on Jack's speeder and once in the arms of the dragons…but this, this was something totally different and exhilarating. She moved her grip from around his neck, to his shoulders. This was definitely something The Snow Queen could get used to. But Elsa quickly blocked that thought from her mind. This was a one-time thing.

Jack then looked over his shoulder and inquired, "What do you think?"

Elsa shook her head. "This is amazing."

He turned back to the front and smiled to himself.

After flying above the beautiful snow dusted forests of Arendelle they soon arrived at the majestic castle. Jack slowed to a stop above it.

Elsa was in awe. "I never thought I'd see Arendelle like this."

Jack smiled again and took them down into the courtyard under Elsa's bedroom balcony. Upon descent, Elsa noticed Blizzard in her corral.

"Wha—is that Blizzard?" she exclaimed.

"Hm. So it is," Jack answered nonchalantly.

Suddenly a thought struck Elsa and she turned skeptically to Jack. "Jack…did you send Blizzard here?" she asked.

"What? Of course not! Why would I do that?" he asked innocently enough. Elsa however, was having none of it, and narrowed her eyes. "Okay _I_ didn't do it…somebody _else_ might have," he added.

Elsa huffed. "Jack Frost I cannot believe you! Send my horse back just so you can…" _Wait, did he do that so he could fly me back? He must have! But…_

"Elsa, you think that I did that just so I could fly with you? Look, don't flatter yourself; that is not why I did it." He crossed his arm and looked away defiantly.

Elsa, feeling very stupid, asked, "Well, why did you?"

"Uh…well, no reason in particular," he answered with red cheeks. "But I didn't! Someone else did, and I came to assist you…honest!" He crossed his heart quite boyishly.

Elsa sighed. "Okay, whatever. It's _much_ too late to argue with you over such trivial matters."

She made to leave on that note and walked over to the front gate. Jack followed her of course but she ignored him. Then after reaching the entrance, Elsa's jaw dropped at what she saw.

Kristoff and Anna were in front of Arendelle's large gate, fast asleep in two chairs. They had apparently been awaiting her return.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe this," she groaned wearily.

Jack poorly restrained laughter. "They're gonna have a few questions for _you_ in the morning." He continued laughing until he noticed Elsa glaring at him. "Uh, I mean…sorry."

She sighed. "Now what? I do _not_ want to accidently wake them up and get the scolding of a lifetime." Then an idea struck her as she noticed her balcony. "Um…Jack?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

Elsa fidgeted slightly. "Um…d-do you think you could fly me up to my balcony."

Jack feigned indignation. "Your Majesty, I fly you _all_ the way here, and then you ask me to fly you to your room! I don't know, it's a little much."

Elsa shrugged. "Okay, fine."

She started walking away and Jack quickly changed his mind. "You know what? Never mind. It won't be _too_ much of a problem."

Elsa turned back and smirked. "Oh, good. I wouldn't _dream_ of inconveniencing you, Mr. Frost." She walked to him and reached for his shoulders.

Jack turned around. "But…only on one condition."

Elsa raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What?"

"I get to carry you bridal style."

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

Jack shrugged and crossed his arms. "Fine. Those are my terms."

Elsa huffed. "Okay, whatever. Fine."

She put out her arms in exasperation, waiting for him to pick her up. He did so, and Elsa put her arm around his neck to hold on.

The flight was short, and—to her annoyance—Elsa found herself wishing it would've lasted longer. The thought of the ball in two days practically made her sick. They soon landed on her balcony and she thanked him absently.

Then, while Elsa started going on about some sort of apology for something…Jack noticed the door to her bedroom open slightly. Soon, Anna's head peaked in and she covered her mouth, trying to suppress laughter.

Jack tried not to look at her for fear that Elsa would notice, but he just caught Anna motioning for him to kiss her. Jack tried not to chuckle. When Elsa's eyes weren't on him, he winked at Anna and mouthed "watch this."

"So…I'm sorry," Elsa finished.

Jack, not having a clue what Elsa had been going on about, smiled and answered, "Apology accepted."

Elsa smiled slightly in return. "Goodbye."

Jack winked. "Goodnight." He turned to go, but stopped just before taking flight. "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise but she then relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack took her breath away with passionate kisses and she gladly kissed him back.

Then he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. And without another word, he was gone.

Elsa grinned whimsically and giggled. "'Kay," she uttered. Then she sank onto her soft bench.

But soon, the Queen frowned as Jack's words finally set in. Elsa quickly rushed to the balcony. "Jack Frost!" she called. "You get back here! What do you mean 'see you tomorrow?'" But there was no answer.

She sighed and turned around, only to be face to face with Anna. "Oh my gosh, Anna! Don't do that!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna shrugged. "Sorry."

Elsa sat back down clutching at her chest. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Anna smirked. "Soooo, I'm just gonna cut to the chase…WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" she yelled dramatically.

Elsa gave an exhausted sigh. "Anna, nothing happened," she assured.

Anna frowned in disbelief. "Elsa."

The Queen threw up her arms in defense. "What? I'm serious!"

Anna rolled her eyes, then apparently was struck by a thought and suddenly burst out laughing.

Elsa frowned. "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

Through spurts of laughter, Anna responded, "He totally made you _giggle_!"

Elsa's frown deepened. "Anna…what all did you see?"

"Enough," she answered with another small chortle.

Elsa huffed. "Okay, I don't have time for this. I'm tired."

Anna playfully raised her brow. "Oh really. Didn't get much sleep tonight did you, dear sister?"

Elsa frowned, then her eyes widened. "Wha—no! I—I that is…you—" Anna tried in vain to restrain a chuckle. "Anna. Nothing. Happened. Okay?"

Anna sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Highness."

Elsa froze. Jack had called her that not thirty minutes ago. Anna began laughing hysterically at Elsa's expression, and she made her way out the door.

Elsa frowned. _That girl…sometimes. Grrr._

Trying to forget absolutely everything that happened that day…Elsa dressed for bed and then climbed under her warm covers.

Then Jack's comment filtered into her thoughts… _see you tomorrow._ What did that mean?

Elsa sighed, and soon drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of the most handsome Guardian of Fun.

* * *

 **Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to have another one up soon, but I'm still, regrettably, pretty busy.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about this chapter and/or this story! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **I mean, really. It's right there. Just look down. Type your thoughts and press that cute little button.**

 **Oh, you might want to follow and favorite too…just saying.**

 **Ha, anyway guys…thank you for reading!**

 **FaithfulWarrior out!**


	21. Realizations

**I'm alive! As you all well know, school has begun again and I'm swamped! I apologize profusely for the long wait. But I think that you'll think it was worth it. But I won't know for sure if you don't tell me in a review! Sorry, had to say that. :)**

 **Supergirl318: I'm glad you're liking it! And don't worry, I won't "croak." Haha! It may take me a bit sometimes, but I won't give up this story because I know how frustrating that is. Hope you like this one! Let me know what you think!**

 **Tigerflight: *smiles really big* Tigerflight, I always look forward to reading your reviews! I'm glad I made you laugh! That's my goal! Yeah, I had some people wondering why Jack was so shy in earlier chapters. That's because Elsa** _ **is**_ **a queen and he didn't want to be too forward…yeah, those days are over. I think—if I know you—this one should make you laugh as well. :)**

 **Tigerflight and pancakesonragegmail: About the review reply. Pancakes…can I call you pancakes? I think first-name-basis would be okay. Pancakes said something like "perfection can't be rushed, senpai." (which was really sweet, pancakes. Thank you again). And I had always thought that senpai meant a mentor or someone you look up to. But I could be totally wrong. Pancakes, what did you mean by it? And if someone out there knows the meaning of "senpai" I would greatly appreciate a quick explanatory review, so that Tigerfight and pancakes can see it as well. Hopefully we'll clear up your question Tigerflight! :)**

 **Anyway, without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Realizations**

Elsa sat at her desk and looked over a paper absently. She had gone to bed much too late and gotten up much too early. Frankly, she could hardly focus on anything she was reading. It all went in one ear, and out the other.

She attributed her unfocused behavior to the upcoming ball. With her having to formally greet all the guests tonight…to say that she was nervous would be an understatement.

Elsa also couldn't help but wonder what Jack meant last night. She blushed at the thought but pushed it away. Was he joking? Is he going to just randomly show up?

As if in answer to her thought, the Queen heard a tapping sound. She looked to her balcony doors, but saw nothing. Crediting it as a bird or something, she looked back to her work. But Elsa would be lying if she said that she wasn't slightly disappointed…okay, definitely disappointed.

Then she heard the tapping again; slightly louder and sharper than before. She looked around again and saw none other than Jack Frost suspended in midair looking into her small, ordinary window.

After her surprise at his visit died away—she really was hardly surprised at all—Elsa vaguely wondered why he didn't just land on the balcony.

She crossed to the window, knelt down, and opened it. And, as expected, Elsa was greeted by an all too familiar smirk.

She frowned. "What are you—?" Then Elsa saw the reason why Jack didn't land on the balcony…there was a guard patrolling right underneath it. He started to march around the side of the wall toward the window. Elsa quickly grabbed Jack's arms and yanked him inside so he would go unseen by the guard.

Jack tumbled into the room and landed flat on his back, rubbing his head slightly. "Miss me that much, did you?" he asked with raised brow and another smirk threatening to make itself known.

Elsa frowned again. "No. There was a guard. But thanks for coming out." With that she went back to her desk and refocused on her paper.

Jack let out a low whistle. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he quipped. "Stay up a little too late last night, Your Highness?"

Elsa sighed, and decided to ignore that last comment. Although, she couldn't help blushing slightly when remembering what transpired the night before. "Look, unlike _some_ people, I have work to do. And you aren't even supposed to be here," she answered.

Jack put up his arms in defense. "Okay. I'll go," he said nonchalantly.

Elsa looked up, hoping he hadn't already flown away. "You don't have to leave," she said, much quicker than she would've liked. Jack stopped in midair and looked back at her with raised brow. "You—I—" Elsa huffed. "You shouldn't be here, but I _suppose_ …I will allow you to stay," she said as queenly as possible.

Jack smirked at the fact that he could make her stammer with all but a look. "You are most kind, Your Highness."

Elsa frowned when he called her by her formal title yet again, but dropped it nonetheless. She attempted to refocus on her work—not that she had ever been focused on it anyway—but then looked up and addressed The Guardian of Fun on the question that she had wondered about the whole of last night and this morning.

"Why did you come? I tried to call after you last night, but you were already gone," she explained.

Jack smirked. _Oh my…that smirk—stop it!_ Elsa thought.

"Ah yes, well for one, you sounded quite angry and I would rather not face The Queen of Arendelle's wrath. And second, I wanted to keep the purpose of my visit a surprise."

Ella scoffed. "Or you just don't have a reason at all."

Jack tilted his head in acknowledgment. "That's very possible as well."

Then realization hit Elsa regarding the first part of Jack's comment. "Wha—wait a minute. Are you saying that you ignored me?" she asked, a frown moving its way across her features.

Jack however, seemed undaunted by her accusation and responded, "I wouldn't exactly label it 'ignoring,' I'd probably say it was more along the lines of fearing for my life." Elsa raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying any of this. "I mean," Jack continued. "you could've had my head chopped off or something. You sounded pretty mad."

"First of all, I have never chopped anybody's head off. Second, if I _did_ want to chop off yours," _Which I have been tempted to do_ many _times._ "you ignoring me and leaving would not hinder me from accomplishing that task."

Jack narrowed his eyes in contemplation. "So…you _are_ going to chop my head off?"

Elsa huffed. "No. I'm not going to chop your head off."

 _But I'd definitely like to!_ she thought while returning to her work. _The nerve of him! For him to just sit there when I'm calling him! I mean, how rude is—wait how long was he there?!_

She looked up at Jack. "So, just exactly how long were you listening by my balcony…exactly?"

"If you're discretely asking if I heard your adorable little giggle…then yes, I did," Jack responded.

Elsa paled and a large lump made its way to her throat. "Th-that wasn't me," she lied. "It was Anna."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Really."

Elsa's head snapped up. She was now beat red. "Yes 'really!'"

"Okay, whatever you say! Just making sure," he said, trying not to burst out laughing at her behavior.

Elsa sighed deeply, and for what was perhaps the millionth time attempted to read what was written on the paper in front of her. She heard Jack meandering around the room and strived to stay focused.

"Nice room," he commented.

Elsa jumped slightly. Why was she so jumpy? This was ridiculous! Oh, she should probably answer him…yes, that would definitely be proper.

"Uh, thanks." She almost cringed. Could she be any lamer right now? Nope. Definitely not.

Jack however, seemed unscathed by her terse response. Elsa, on the other hand, continued to read and reread lines that should have sunk in by this time. He was just too distracting.

 _Why is he always so distracting?!_

"What was that?" Jack questioned, suddenly right behind her.

 _And why am I always saying things that I'm only supposed to be thinking?!_

"Nothing. It-I didn't—say anything." _Elsa, you're a moron._

Elsa then looked discreetly to her left to see what he was doing, when she found him right next her, looking over her shoulder. Practically jumping out of her chair, the irate Queen pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whatcha readin'?" he asked.

Elsa, still retaining the same position, answered in monotone, "A list of the names of the princes and their respective countries and/or provinces; and of the different formalities that need to be taken when addressing them this evening." Jack nodded slowly, then snatched up the paper. "Wha—hey!"

He slowly wandered around the room looking at it. Elsa watched impatiently from her desk. Then he began walking toward the open balcony doors and Elsa was just starting to put together his antics. However, too late. He looked up with a mischievous smirk and rolled the paper into a ball.

Elsa's eyes went wide and she held out a warning finger. "Jack. Frost. Don't you dare."

She then sprung from her chair in an attempt to snatch the paper back before he threw it, but he had expected that. Jack tossed the crumbled paper out the open doorway and Elsa watched as it made its way to ground level.

Completely ignoring Jack—for the moment—she went to the balcony and looked over the edge. And, much to the Queen's embarrassment, the guard was stooping over to pick up the paper. He then looked curiously up at her after skimming the contents.

Elsa smiled apologetically. "That was a…um…an accident! Sorry, thank you! Would you please give it to one of the servants and have them bring it to my room!" she called down to him. The guard nodded, and the Queen offered her thanks once more.

Then Elsa turned and regarded Jack with her best glare. She stalked toward him and held up her index finger. "Jack Frost! You are impossible sometimes!"

Jack raised his brow. "Sometimes? Thank you," he said, smiling sweetly.

Elsa let out a low growl, and strode back to her desk. As soon as her back was turned Jack laughed under his breath. It never got old.

She sat back down, pulled a piece of parchment out of one of the drawers, and began writing. She had no clue exactly what she was writing, but just needed some sort of distraction.

Meanwhile, Jack had another trick up his sleeve and ambled over to her desk. He rested his forearms on the back of her chair and leaned forward so he could see her face. Elsa's heart starting beating a little faster than it was supposed to…stupid heart.

"Elsa?" he whispered in her ear.

The Queen tried to swallow the lump in her throat so she could answer. Why did he have to do that? Well, it really didn't matter what he did…he could just _sit_ there and make her nervous. She cleared her throat instead—for the swallowing didn't work—and uttered, "What?"

"You work too much."

Elsa nodded slowly. "Uh…yeah. Yeah I—wait what?" _Get it together, stupid!_

Jack barely refrained a smirk. He then rested his chin on her shoulder, which caused Elsa to tense even more…if that was possible. "Have you been working all morning?"

Elsa blinked. "Uh, yes." _Wow. You're an idiot. These are like the easiest questions in the world, Elsa!_

The Queen attempted to write some more on her paper when Jack leaned forward and began to observe.

Elsa exhaled. "Okay. You are really distracting," she stated.

Jack however ignored that comment—he already knew it anyway—and ran a finger across her paper. "I thought you might want to know that your paper makes absolutely _no_ sense."

Elsa's eyes shot to the paper and focused on it for the first time since she began writing. It read:

 _I think that the base of but it is a distraction great day to be a queen of the year of high quality material …_

Elsa flushed; why did she even write anything?!

"Am I _that_ distracting?" Jack's voice filtered in to her ears.

Elsa suddenly stood up and faced Jack; a frown clear on her face.

"Yes, you're that distracting! I am in the middle of trying to prepare for a ball! A ball! Do you have any idea what that entails?!"

Jack assumed that that was probably a hypothetical question and chose not to answer.

Meanwhile, Elsa began pacing. "You-you joke as if nothing's happened between us, when just last night I stated—clearly stated—that we can't see each other anymore. You stop on by like we're old friends, and then you—you try to…s-seduce me?!"

"Pff, that was hardly seducing," Jack cut in. Perhaps he should show her seducing…yes that would be agreeable.

Meanwhile, the Queen continued her tirade; sometimes waving her hand about when she spoke. "Well, _whatever_ …that was, it's not happening again. I cannot handle any more stress, Jack. I've got to prepare for this ball. So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to…" she trailed off.

When Elsa had turned away from him, Jack advanced and moved his hands to her waste. His touch was electrifying, and she melted under it.

"Ask you t-to…"

She gasped quietly and shakily when she felt Jack's cold breath on her neck. Then, beginning at the base of her neck, he made his way up with gentle kisses

"To…"

Elsa hadn't moved an inch. She wanted to, but nothing was working. Her breathing most especially…stupid lungs. Why couldn't she move?! Why _wouldn't_ she? For some reason, Elsa never wanted his hands to leave her waste…perhaps because when they did, she knew he would be gone forever. Oh my…she was getting dizzy.

He suddenly stopped. "Please continue," he said, regarding Elsa's rant.

"Um…never mind," she responded breathlessly. _Breathe, Elsa! You can run a kingdom; I think you can breathe!_

Jack nodded and continued his ministrations.

 _What is wrong with me? Why am I letting him do this?!_

Jack was now at her jawline, dangerously close to her lips. He moved so slowly, too slowly for Elsa. However, just to taunt her, he pulled back _just_ before kissing her lips. To his pleasure, the Queen had been leaning ever so slightly to the right to meet him halfway.

When Elsa's lips met air instead of _Jack's_ lips she frowned and groaned slightly in annoyance. "Jack!" she drawled in a whisper.

By this point Jack had Elsa completely wrapped around his finger, and she was _passed_ the point of noticing. He struggled to keep his smirk at bay.

"What?" he questioned innocently. "I thought you wanted me to _not_ seduce you."

Elsa immediately straightened up and took a deep breath, very embarrassed. "Oh, uh…right." She stood there in complete awkwardness for a moment longer, before finally giving up.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Forget what I said." She closed the gap between them and Jack allowed his smile to break through as she kissed him.

Elsa suddenly was struck with the thought that the ball was tonight, and that afterwards she could be _engaged_ to a prince she didn't even know. That thought made her sick. And she finally allowed herself to admit that she wanted to be with Jack. After suppressing it for so long, she simply couldn't anymore. So, with all of her heart Elsa kissed him.

Then reality hit her again, along with a great flood of emotion. She broke the kiss and nuzzled his cheek affectionately with her own before resting her head in the crook of his neck. Elsa was trying not to show her sudden weakness, but a small, wavering sob escaped.

Jack pulled back and looked at her with concern. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

The Queen returned his gaze. "Jack, I—I can't do this," she began with tears welling up. "I thought—for a while I…but now—now it's all real. The ball's tomorrow. I—I don't want to marry any of those princes. And it isn't because they're power hungry like I said before; that was an excuse." She reached her hand up and affectionately caressed his cheek.

"Jack," she said. The love for him that was evident in the way she said his name, how she touched him…left Jack speechless. "I'm done pretending, Jack. I—"

Suddenly, the door opened.

* * *

 **Wow. I know…that was extremely mean. I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer and… *cough cough* I'll admit cliffhangers are fun when you're writing them! I hope you liked it though! Again, sorry about the delay!**

 **Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review! I would absolutely** _ **love**_ **to read a review from you instead of…well pretty much anything.**

 **Also,** _ **please**_ **PM me a one-shot prompt! Like, not even joking, that would make my day…actually more like month…months. And who knows! If it's a good one, I might even make it into a short story! If you check out my bio, the list of the movies/books I will wright about is there.**

 **I would absolutely** _ **love**_ **a prompt! It doesn't have to be big either! And I will recognize YOU as the prompt-giver, and we can even talk about what you're thinking you want the fic to be about in better detail if you want!**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Love to all,**

 **FaithfulWarrior**


	22. Busted

**I'm back! Okay, I won't bore you with long excuses, but I have been extremely busy! Like, I haven't even had time to clean my room! But anyway, I hope you all like this one! I hope you liked the last chapter as well because I didn't get any feedback on it. *tear***

 **Just kidding! :) But I do love reviews, so feel free to write one! :)**

 **NopeNotTelling: Okay, when I read your review I freaked out. Just gonna be honest here. I can't thank you enough for reading this story! Your feedback was very specific which, I love! (characters being flustered and inner dialogue is the best. That's one of the reasons I love your story so much)! Thank you so much again, and keep writing! =)**

 **To be honest guys, I'm overall not the happiest with this story for various reasons (1. I'm a better writer than when I started this…which was a** _ **long**_ **time ago; 2. Some of the much earlier chapters were influenced by friends that I no longer have, and I forgot some of it was in there so I edited and removed junk I didn't like). Anyway, when you get good feedback it makes it worthwhile! And I do like this story, don't get me wrong, but I know I can write better stuff for you guys and I want to finish this story so I can do that. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Just so you guys know, in case this confused you, in this story wherever Jack goes that's outside of his "story" (anywhere using the portal) he can be seen by all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Busted**

The door opened without any previous knock or entry-request, and the face of a concerned Kai looked in. However, his look of concern was short lived as it soon turned into shock.

Elsa pushed Jack away from her, maybe a little harder than she meant to, and he tripped over the bed behind him and tumbled onto the floor with a graceless "oof." Kai had entered so quickly however, that Elsa's actions accomplished nothing…the man had seen them.

Finally finding her voice, Elsa spluttered, "K-Kai?! W-why on Earth have you entered my _private_ quarters without knocking?! Explain yourself, immediately!"

The servant closed his slightly agape mouth and answered, "For-forgive me, Your Majesty. I-I came to bring you a list of the suitors, and I did knock multiple times at the entry door to your chambers, but you did not answer. Since the door was ajar, I came in—for I heard voices…I—I thought you were in danger. Forgive me, Your Highness."

Elsa sighed. "It's…it's fine." She pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously embarrassed and practically beet red.

Kai was not-so-discretely trying to identify the young man he had seen _The_ Snow Queen with. He had hardly believed it when he saw her touching his cheek, she rarely showed such affection.

Jack stood up, rubbing the back of his head and muttering something about The Queen making him fall on it again.

"Um…Kai," Elsa began. "th—this is Jack Frost."

Kai narrowed his eyes at Jack for a moment, then he turned to Elsa. "May I have a word?"

Elsa looked down. "Yes," she drawled in embarrassment.

As they exited, Jack wondered about Elsa's reaction. It was so confusing. It was like she just got caught by her dad or something! I mean, this guy is a servant, right? She can just make him promise to keep quiet. Simple as that.

Kai turned to Elsa as the door closed behind them. "My Queen—"

"K-Kai I-I-I can explain any-ev-everything. I…we—"

"Elsa." The Snow Queen looked down, ringing her hands in embarrassment. "There is nothing to explain," he finished.

Kai thought for a moment, measuring his words carefully. The fact the Elsa was stuttering was very new to him. "I knew your father since he was born…I've told you that." Elsa nodded. "I also knew your grandfather for a short while before he passed. I was only a boy then, but I remember that his marriage was arranged, the same as your father's. Although your father happened to marry the kind woman that was your mother, your grandfather was not so fortunate. Once they were married, the queen changed. She was no longer the woman he thought he knew. It changed him; he was a lonely, sad man until his death."

Kai paused for a moment to let this all sink in. He could see Elsa's wheels turning.

"I tell you this," he continued. "because I don't want you to become like your grandfather." He then smiled slightly. "Your sister has told me about this one." He nodded toward the door.

Elsa frowned. Next time she saw Anna, they were going to have a little chat.

Kai chuckled. "Don't be angry with her. She wants the best for you, you know that."

Elsa shook her head. "Alright Kai, what are you trying to say."

"You're a clever woman, I think you can figure it out. But I will say this: you love that young man in there, I can see it in your eyes. Don't let him go or you'll regret it."

Elsa sighed and to the floor once again. "My first duty is to the people of Arendelle. If there's any room for… _love_ after that, well…" she trailed off.

"Think about what I said."

"I will." Elsa smiled softly. "Thank you, Kai. You're like a father to me."

Kai frowned for a split second, recalling the way Elsa's father had neglected her after so long; then he smiled. "I will always protect you as I would my own daughter." He held out a paper to her. "Here. You might want to take a look at this." It was the same list of suitors that…that fell.

Elsa smiled guiltily. "That—is a…long story."

Kai returned her smile. "For another time."

Relieved that he didn't make her tell the tale, Elsa almost gave a sigh of relief. Kai smiled once more, then left.

After taking a deep breath to steady herself, Elsa opened the door to her room. To her surprise, Jack fell forward and bumped into her; it was obvious that he had been eavesdropping.

She jumped, then frowned at him. "Jack Frost! Were you seriously eavesdropping?!" she exclaimed.

"What? No! 'Course not, Snowflake. I was…I was going to open the door for you, but you beat me to it," he answered.

Elsa looked down. "You-you called me Snowflake," she said, blushing slightly.

Jack smirked. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

Elsa's ears reddened. "Well I-I…that doesn't matter! How did you know we were finished talking if you weren't eavesdropping?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Nice try." The Queen responded with a frown.

"Okay well, I really didn't hear much," he confessed.

She sighed. "Whatever. I don't have time for this." The ball was looming over Elsa's head, and she absolutely hated to—

"Neither do I. Bye!" he said quickly.

He stepped up to her without warning and pecked her cheek before turning to retrieve his staff. The Queen tensed in surprise and blushed again. Honestly, it seemed to her that she couldn't stop blushing for more than five minutes when he was around.

Finally gathering her wits, she called out, "W-wait! Where are you going?!"

Jack turned around and smirked. "I know you'll miss me, so I'll try to hurry."

"That is not what I asked, Jack Frost!"

He chuckled. "It's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Wha—?" But he was already gone.

"Well, at least he _somewhat_ answered my question this time," she said to herself.

"I heard that!" Jack called from the window.

"Jack Frost, if you're going to leave, then leave!"

The only response she received was the sound of Jack's laughter ebbing away into the distance. Elsa sighed to herself, missing him already…although, she would _not_ admit it.

* * *

An Australian drawl greeted Jack's ears. "Well look who it is."

"Jack Frost!"

As he was enveloped in a "North-hug," however, Jack couldn't help but notice the mischievous smirk that danced at Bunnymund's lips. He just couldn't _wait_ to figure out what sort of humiliation the kangaroo had in store for him _this_ time. Somehow, North always knew when to release his victims from the squeeze…so that they were just on the brink of passing out.

Jack responded with bated breath: "Good to see you, too."

"Really?" drawled Bunnymund.

"Yeah, I wasn't talking to you."

"Alright, Jack. What do you need?" North cut right to the point.

"Wha—? How do you know I'm not just here to see my friends?" Jack asked, hurt.

They all stared at him.

"What?!"

Then all of a sudden, everyone began laughing loudly. Except Sandy, of course, who had some sort of smiling and crying round face above his head to accent his silent laughter.

"Would you all please tell me what's so funny?"

Wiping a tear from his eye, The Easter Bunny managed to giggle out, "North, you gotta show 'im!"

North's deep chuckle continued unabated as he drew a snow globe from out of his large coat.

"Take a look, Frost," he advised.

Since the moment he saw all their faces, Jack had had an ominous feeling in his stomach that something was coming. He was sure that he would leave embarrassed…and humiliated.

Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, Jack Frost peered into the snow globe. An image of him and…Elsa materialized inside the object's dome.

Jack had just stepped out of his cabin and gaped helplessly at Elsa's beauty. Then their conversation began and Jack quickly shook the snow globe, hoping it would turn off. Thankfully, it did; and with quite the red face Jack glared at Bunnymund, who was laughing hysterically.

"N-North!" said the Easter Bunny. "North, do—do the one where he goes:"

The large rabbit curtailed his laughter with some effort, then leaned to his right, placing a hand on his chest. He then spoke to absolutely nothing.

"Kiss me," he said with dramatic seriousness.

He then turned to his left and faced the spot where he was just previously standing.

The gasp that followed was extremely over-exaggerated, and his voice was high pitched. "K-Kiss you?"

He swung back around, throwing a long, fuzzy ear over his shoulder like hair. "Yes. I _must_ know something."

He went back to the other side and stared dramatically at where he was standing.

Then he exclaimed, "Don't have to tell me twice ya big hunk!" And grabbed the nothingness that was supposed to be Jack. The Easter Bunny turned his back to the chuckling audience—minus Jack, of course—and wrapped both his arms around himself. Then, as you can probably guess, he began making exaggerated kissing noises.

Jack was absolutely fuming. He wanted to yell at all of them but nothing would come out.

Meanwhile, North…who was finally finished laughing, _finally_ answered Bunny's question regarding showing the Guardians that particular snow globe.

"I think you covered story just fine, Bunny. Besides, Jack Frost has probably had enough of all that."

Finally finding his voice, Jack answered with clenched teeth. "Yes. I certainly have." His attention was then directed to North. "You showed them all that? Why? Why would you do that?" He began pacing. "I—I…and of all people, WHY did you have to show HIM?!"

His finger was angrily pointed at Bunny, who just smirked.

"Jack Frost," North answered. "I am Santa Claus. 'I see you when you are sleeping, and I know when you are awake!'"

"And _now_ you insist on being creepy."

"It's not creepy, Jack. We are The Guardians. We were just looking out for you! Although, I admit, showing Bunny was probably not best idea of mine."

"You think?! He will torment me for the rest of my life!"

"And that's a long time," Bunny cut in.

Jack's death glare could have melted the snow on Mount Everest. "I. Am not talking to you, Kangaroo."

"Touchy," the rabbit uttered.

Jack swelled with anger, but chose to spare the bunny a reaction. "Okay. The only reason I haven't left yet, is because I _do_ need something." North raised his brow in surprise, Jack Frost didn't usually ask for help. "And after _that_ ,"he indicated the snow globe. "I think you owe it to me."

Jack sighed and looked down.

"Well, what is it, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I—I need a suit."

North chuckled, Bunnymund snorted, while the others only smirked.

"What for, Frost?" asked North.

"Well, I assume you'll probably find out, won't you?" Jack answered with a bitter smile.

"True enough."

Santa Claus then disappeared behind the door of his office, soon returning with a box.

"For you. Call it an early Christmas present."

"Thanks," Jack responded, still bitter and not sounding too thankful.

He peaked into the box to make sure they hadn't pranked him. Sure enough, there was what he came for, folded neatly.

His smirk had returned now. "Thanks, North."

The Guardian of Fun retrieved his staff and flew to the window. Before his departure, however, he turned to Bunny.

"I'm still angry with you."

Then he was gone.

When the Guardians were sure he had left, they turned to North. Bunnymund spoke first.

"You didn't tell 'im about the prophesy," he stated.

North's answer was simple. "It won't come true if I tell him."

* * *

 **There it is! Hope you all enjoyed that, for those of you who can actually remember what happened in the last chapter! XD Again, so sorry I took so long. I'm really trying to wrap this up, I promise.**

 **That Snowflake reference was in homage to the amazing NopeNotTelling, (still am freaking out that she's reading this!) although I had thought about using that for a nickname before reading her story.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading, people!**

 **FW**


	23. The Ball

**And finally, the chapter we've all been waiting for has arrived! I hope you enjoy!**

 **The-Winter-Fury-12: LOL Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Tigerflight: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I have no idea who first thought of it. I mean, it's pretty easy to figure out, so I think everybody kind of does. XD Thanks for the story suggestion! I'll have to check it out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – The Ball**

Elsa observed her guests passively with her best regal queen-face, while inside…she was freaking out. There were way too many men her age in the room for her liking. They made her nervous, although she would never show it. She had no clue how to act around them—well, I mean, she knew a little—and always had the feeling she was doing something wrong…Elsa didn't like that.

Suddenly she heard Anna's voice. "How're you doin'?"

Elsa started only slightly, it would not do to have guests see her jump. Still, Elsa's heart was racing. She took a deep breath. "Could you please announce yourself in the future?" she asked calmly.

"Sorry," Anna replied lightly. "Your Queen voice is doing good."

"What do you—?"

"And I see you haven't passed out yet. I mean, for real, Elsa. They're just guys. And look…they're all so adorable!" Anna gestured to a nearby blonde who, Elsa would admit—to herself—that he was somewhat attractive.

 _Jack's still better._ Woa…where did that thought come from?

"How does Kristoff feel about that statement?" Elsa asked, not betraying any thoughts in the least…thank goodness.

Anna held up her hands and tilted her head. "Hey, just sayin'. But you're right…Kristoff is definitely cuter."

Elsa smiled shook her head. "You always know how to lighten my mood, Anna."

"I know," she smiled. "That's why I came overrrr oh my word. You might want to look." Anna pointed at the double door entrance.

Elsa did not want to even _try_ to image what it could be. She had planned and planned…and planned. Her whole life had consisted of planning! Why, why did things have to go wrong? She was afraid to look…she hoped it wasn't Sven barging in. Or Olaf…please don't be Olaf.

"The Prince of Jackson!" the herald announced.

Elsa's eyes widened. Oh no. Finally, she looked.

The Queen's suspicions were indeed correct. Jack Frost had entered the ballroom…in a suit. That was new.

"What's he doing here?" Anna's voice filtered into her ears.

"Um…I—I don't know," Elsa responded absently.

Jack had made his way to the royal platform to pay his respects to the queen, as did all guests whenever they entered.

He bowed deeply. "It is an honor, Your Highness." His deep voice was flirtatious—not new—and his smirk played at his lips.

Elsa decided to play along. Why not? "The honor is all mine, Prince…?"

"Jack." His smirk was in full force now, and Elsa tried very hard to stay calm. "When my father founded my kingdom, he named it after me."

"Did he, now?" Elsa shot back with a smile of her own…not flirtatious though.

"Yes." Jack walked closer and took her hand in his. "I must admit, Queen Elsa, I did not believe the tales of your beauty, as they seemed farfetched…but I see now that they are all true."

He then kissed her hand lightly, blowing on it with his cold breath as he retreated.

Elsa frowned in suspicion and took her hand back. There was a heart made of frost resting above her wrist. The corner of her mouth twitched, hinting at a smile, but she withheld.

Anna seemed to be concealing laughter after that, but surprisingly stayed quiet…for Anna.

"How long did it take you to think that one up, _Prince_ Jack?" Elsa responded, although she had to admit that him saying it made the line not as cheesy.

"I simply speak the truth, Highness," he responded.

Elsa arched an eyebrow in thought. "Well, I suppose your flattery has made up for being so tardy."

She then turned and elegantly nodded her head at the herald.

"Let the festivities commence!" he announced to the happiness of the guests, who clapped enthusiastically.

Elsa smirked at Jack with her eyes and gestured to her left. All of the suitors made their way up to the throne and stood in a line on Elsa's right and left. However, directly to her right and left stood Anna and Jack.

The first song was to be heard by all, and afterward the party and the dancing would begin. Elsa tilted her head slightly to her left as the music began to sound.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, hardly moving her lips.

"Just coming to enjoy the party, Your Highness," he whispered back. "I was invited, was I not?"

Elsa sighed through her nose. "Jack, you don't know anything about how to behave at these kinds of parties!"

"That's why you love me," he answered matter-of-factly…with a smirk of course.

Elsa flushed slightly and turned back to the crowd.

"How're you doing _now_?" Anna asked with a playful smirk.

Elsa frowned at her lightly. "Fine. But I don't like him here, I don't know what he's going to do!" she whispered through clenched teeth.

Anna looked over Elsa's shoulder at him. "He looks good in that suit. Don't you agree?" she asked out of the blue.

Elsa's frown deepened. "We're not talking about his suit, Anna."

"Now we are! Come on, you've got to admit it's cool!"

Elsa looked back at her guests. She considered ignoring her while exhaling slowly. The song was nearing its end.

It _was_ a nice suit. The overcoat was white, matching his hair—which, mind you, was still attractively messed up—with cerulean blue on the collar, shoulders, chest, and wrists. His trousers were the same blue with two parallel white stripes on the outside of each leg. The buttoned vest beneath the coat was also blue. Everything fit perfectly.

Elsa leaned back toward Anna, "Yes. I admit he looks good in the suit," then returned her gaze once again to survey the ballroom.

"Why thank you. I hoped you'd like it," Jack chimed in.

Elsa turned to him, embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

He beamed. "I know."

Suddenly applause sounded around them. Elsa joined in as she realized the song had finished. Now came the fun part.

All of the princes stepped down from the platform and began walking about the room, occasionally engaging in conversation with different men and women.

She smiled at Anna. "If you'll excuse me."

Elsa was hindered by a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, you look like you're gonna die," Anna stated.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Do I? I don't mean to."

Anna smiled. "Just relax. The whole thing'll be over before you know it!"

Elsa forced a smile. "Thanks, Anna."

The Queen regally made her way about the ballroom. She met with various princes from all their respective areas. Honestly, she didn't know why she was so worried. They did most of the talking…about themselves.

Elsa really hadn't met anyone of note, when a tall man approached her. He was young, probably in his mid-twenties. He had a crisply cut beard and brownish-blonde hair that barely touched the tops of his ears. His eyes were very interesting…there was just something about them.

"Queen Elsa," he greeted with a bow.

Elsa curtsied in response and waited for his inevitable introduction.

"I am Prince Donald of the far continent."

Elsa was surprised at this. "Really?" she asked interested. "I have always been interested in that area. You traveled far."

He smiled. "Yes. I have heard tell of the Snow Queen and could not resist the opportunity to meet you myself."

Their conversation continued on, both asking different questions about the other's welfare and interests. Elsa found this man to be the most interesting one she had met that night.

Soon, however, a frowning Jack Frost interrupted the two. "Yes, excuse me," he said, not in any way trying to be polite. "Her Majesty is needed by the punch table."

Elsa stared at Jack for a moment, her eyes warning him. Then she forced a smile to her guest. "If you'll excuse me." Jack and Elsa made their way swiftly to a quiet area by the punch bowl.

Jack turned and addressed her. "Who is that?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "Wha—What do you mean 'who is that?'"

Jack scoffed. "I mean, you two were having a wonderful looking conversation and I'd like to know who he is!"

"If you must know, his name is Don. And, for your information, I have to have 'wonderful looking conversations' with every person in this room! That's my job."

"Yeah, well you haven't talked to everyone else nearly as long as you've talked with… _Don_."

Elsa huffed. "I do not have time for this! Look, he was an interesting individual, so I talked longer with him. That's all."

"Interesting, huh?"

Elsa took a deep breath. She knew what this was…he was jealous. That was it. This was textbook jealousy behavior.

She shook her head. "Okay, I'm sorry. I—"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. I get it."

"Jack—"

"No. I understand. I just…I need to leave."

Elsa sighed. "Maybe you do. We'll just—I…we'll discuss this later."

"Sure."

Then, with his hands in his pockets, Jack Frost made his way to the exit. Elsa hated to see him go, but he wasn't used to this environment and she knew it was for the best.

The Queen made her way back to the crowd, but when she returned to the area where she had left Prince Donald, he was nowhere to be found. She looked around the room, but he was gone.

Suddenly, an explosion resounded through the ballroom.

* * *

 **Ah, cliffhangers! Sorry guys!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	24. Epilogue

**Thank you all for bearing with my failures to post regularly! I apologize!**

 **The-Winter-Fury-12: LOL Glad you liked it!**

 **Tigerflight: XD I know what you mean! I make so many noises when I read my family does the same thing! So glad you liked the suit! I made it Cerulean blue because I knew it would look good on him, and it was your favourite colour! :) Thanks for sticking with me! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Epilogue**

Deathwatch had taken Jack. She shouldn't have let him leave…it was her fault. As the battle cries sounded around her, Elsa remembered what happened. She had immediately arranged a rescue party, Gwen was more than happy to oblige her. They were the best soldiers, but it was all for naught.

They had found him, right outside Gwen's property in fact. All of Deathwatch was there, and to Elsa's horror and humiliation…so was Prince Donald. It had been him all along. She was such a fool.

Jack had somehow managed to get free of Nate Vizsla's grasp and the battle had begun. With no weapon, however, Jack was sorely outmatched. Vizsla stabbed him. She was so close…she could have helped him. She supposed that she had let her guard down completely after she saw Jack drop…for before Elsa knew it, she was shot herself and passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle raged on. Nate Vizsla made his way to his client at a safe observation point of the battle.

"Sir," he began. "there are too many. And the Queen has been taken into the safety of the home."

After a sigh, the figure responded. "Very well. Sound the retreat. I am abandoning this project and moving on to another. I have a few knew ideas for the control of my nation."

Vizsla nodded. "As you wish, President Snow."

* * *

Elsa had awoken some time later in a room and rushed to find him. Her arm had been wrapped and taken care of, so she assumed that they had won the battle…she found out later that she was correct.

Currently, she was staring down at the pain stricken face of Jack Frost. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and she sat beside him.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered open expectantly. "Elsa. Elsa…I'm sorry about—"

Elsa smiled in spite of herself. "Don't apologize."

He reached out lovingly and desperately clutched her hand. "Elsa, I love you." His breath caught, and he slowly let it out.

Elsa's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. She looked to Rapunzel, but received no encouragement.

"No. Jack, please." She ran her hands through his hair affectionately, before beginning to sob. "No!"

Her head rested on his chest as her shoulders shook from her crying.

"I never got to tell you…"

Elsa looked up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You'll never know…just how much I love you."

Her breath shook.

"I love you."

Moments passed, then suddenly, light began to emanate from Jack. Elsa jumped back, not knowing what to think. To her horror, the light traveled to her as well, traveling all across her form until it covered her completely.

A curved shepherd's crook materialized out of the shimmering light and alighted into her hand. It was much like Jack's except not as jagged, and light blue ice crystals were weaved throughout.

Soon, however, the odd spectacle was over and all was quiet once again. Elsa looked over at Anna and Kristoff, and their awed faces told her she wasn't crazy. Suddenly, Jack inhaled a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Elsa gasped. "Jack?" He beamed, but before he could respond Elsa wrapped him in the biggest hug he had ever received. "Don't ever do that again," she said in a trembling voice.

He chuckled. It was the most wonderful sound Elsa had ever heard.

* * *

After everything settled down, North had paid them all a visit and explained what all the shimmering stuff was from. Apparently, there was a prophecy from Manny that spoke of a new Guardian, and that only when she confessed her love to another Guardian would she be made one. Basically, Elsa is now immortal…which kind of freaked everyone out. Well, all except Jack, who was ecstatic.

Elsa was slowly improving her people skills as well. She didn't stutter _as_ much around him, and didn't freak out whenever he hugged or kissed her. However, when Jack Frost told Elsa he loved her…her world went still.

"I thought I would have been over it by now," she told him. "but when you say you love me, do you know how much I love _you_?"

Jack smiled. "When _you_ say you love me…I know why I'm alive."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Okay, I know that this was probably really unexpected, and I apologize for that. I wanted to do so many other things with it, but I needed this one to be over. It's bitter-sweet, but I plan on definitely writing more Jelsa in the future!**

 **Also, you might want to listen to the song, "When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban. It's a really good song and it definitely goes with this story.**

 **Huge thanks to you all for your support and hopefully for not hating me. :)**

 **I would love to see you in future stories! Don't be strangers!**

 **FW**


	25. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **The-Winter-Fury-12: So glad you liked it! XD I really had to cut it short, so I'm glad you were somewhat happy with the ending. :) Thank you so much for your support and many reviews! I loved them. :)**

 **Tigerflight: XD Yes, I did. I wanted to reveal him so much better...but I had to finish the story. I super apologize for the ending, I hate it too...maybe when I have time I'll revise it and maybe add more chapters...but I just needed to finish it and I certainly wasn't going to just drop the story. So I thought... Easily resolved ending? Or drop the story? Those were my choices.**

 **So I am sorry, and definitely want to write more Jelsa. Maybe more with WYSYLM...we'll see. :)**

 **Thank you thank you thank you for your love and support since the beginning. Love you, Tigerflight!**

 **P.S. _You're_ amazing!**

 **TGWWS: Wow. I'm impressed! Thank you so much for reading and for your compliment!**


End file.
